The New Chicago
by mrssquirrel880
Summary: Set in Tris' point of view. When an infuriated, envious initiate causes chaos between Tris and Tobias, war begins. Divergent trilogy, almost everything in the actual books has happened except for Tris didn't die, Caleb completed the suicide mission himself, they arrive (Tris, Christina and Tobias) back home to train the Dauntless initiates. This is what would happen after the book.
1. Chapter 1

After we left the Bureau, leaving the genetically pure brainwashed into peace with the GD's- now working together as equals, and go back home. With our city half destroyed, Tobias and Christina and I were inserted almost immediately back to Chicago. Although the uprising of the Factionless – people would rather die than be enslaved into faction, after we declared peace between the rebels, we came to an agreement. In order to survive and thrive, we would still need factions to give us the values that keep us human. Selfless. Honest. Intelligent. Brave. Peaceful. As soon as you learn to speak, you are placed in every faction, one after another until you have to learn to be able to involuntarily make decisions based on all the different factions morals. After you excel at each faction, you take an aptitude test- the same one I took when I was just sixteen. Only this time they don't banish their previous faction teachings, they embrace them.

Within the next few generations, humanity will be improved, more compassionate people.

**AN: This is very cheesy but the rest of my story is barely about this, in other words, it's was better than this chapter. So, go on, press the 'next chapter' button.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up sweating.

'Tobias' I gasp. I hear no reply. I start to panic. I call him again, this time he responds, 'Tris, I'm here, what's wrong?' He runs towards me.

He's safe. He cradles me, arms wrapped around me, holding me tight, swaying me slightly. I start to explain the nightmare.

'I had to shoot you!' I blurt out between sobs. 'Im sorry' I say, even though it was just a dream, I feel sick with guilt. 'But it was so real, I thought you were dead!' I say. 'Tris, im fine, I am not dead, you didn't shoot me, it was just a dream, okay?' he says soothingly. I nod. His grip on me relaxes. I listen to his heartbeat and match it to mine and I feel safe.

With reassurance from Tobias that it will never happen, I will never have to shoot him, I quickly go back to normal. I get changed into back trousers-which are slightly too big, because they don't do any smaller sizes in Dauntless-and a loose fitted v neck. I decide to wear my black high heels, (which are from Christina, which I reluctantly accepted. I join Tobias in the hallway- he looks so handsome, since we got back he has let his hair grow, worked out more and is generally happy, well as happy as he can be, this is where he belong, where we both belong.

'Are you exited for today?' He questions. 'Of course, scaring the initiates, what's not to love?' I say, smiling for the first time today.

I check my watch, 20 minutes before they arrive, we decided to meet Christina there, said she was capable of making her own her way. Tobias and I are on our way to the roof, the opposite side of Dauntless, unfortunately, where we will meet them, right after they jump off the train. Footsteps grow louder behind us, it sounds like high heels. I turn round, it's Christina without make up or her hair styled. 'Thought you were capable of getting yourself ready?' I mock.

'Come on, we can't be late!' Tobias says seriously. Christina is still panting as we walk up the stairs, her face still red- she must have ran all the way from her apartment.

Two minutes to go, we made it to the roof just before they did. 'Nice shoes, Tris' she points out, glad to see that I have actually wore them for a change.

'Thanks, nice hair' I reply. She turns round, so I can't see her face, she must have forgot about it. She starts brushing it with her fingers. ' Four, don't be too harsh, it's their first day, I say. 'Was I harsh last time, when I taught you?' he replies, grinning. I smile back and move closer to him. I kiss him and he kisses back.

'Good luck.' He whispers. 'I love you' I say. 'I love you too,' he whispers. 'Don't want to ruin the moment,' Christina shouts awkwardly, 'but the trains here.' When I squint I can see the faint out line of people stood next to the door, probably nervously shaking with anticipation. Within seconds, the first people jump out, meters before us.

When all the carriages are empty, the crowd gathers, some nurturing their wounds, as Four begins to speak.

'You have now completed your first task as true Dauntless. This is not-' He stops talking. I hear screams, somebody crying out for help. Tobias and I, and a few others- who have truly mastered the art of selflessness, run towards the edge of the roof.

Dangling from on hand, is a short girl with blonde hair knotted across her face. We all grab her arms and pull her up. She must have being holding on for about 60 seconds, before she started screaming, which is strange, maybe she just wanted to try to get up herself. To try and be brave, but that's just idiotic, she could've died.

'Thank you,' she mumbled, her voice still hoarse from the screaming. One of her friends comfort her, as she shakes from shock.

Four starts speaking again, 'As I was saying, you have now completed your first task, this is nothing compared to the rest of the training.' The initiates look annoyed, they though that what they have just done was really brave, but it isn't something to be proud of.

'Everybody, split up,' Christina shouts, 'boys with Four, girls with me and six.' No one moves. 'Now!' They now move quickly into the lines, except for two, the girl that dangled from the roof, and what I thought was her friends are kissing, right in the middle of the two aisles. To most people they would find it cute and wait for them to finish, but we are not romantics.

'Excuse me?' Christina bellows, 'did you not hear me? Get into line!' they do as commanded, both of the avoiding each other's eye because they are too embarrassed- it was their first kiss after all.

Instead of learning to fight, this year we decided to do something different, something better.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWNDIVERGENT, I'M SURE YOU CAN TELL. ANYWAY, FOLLOW MY STORY, I WILL BE POSTING AROUND EVERY TWO DAYS, MAYBE EARILER, READ ON.**

"Today we are doing a little game us Dauntless like to call: Search and Destroy." I say, as Christina is arranging who will get what weapons.

"The game involves two teams-separate genders-out aim is to shoot the boys target. Our team will split into three groups. Team A- the attackers, who will wait for the code then go hunting for the target, then plastering it in with paintball ink. Team B- the defenders of our own target, shooting the enemy if they come close. Team C- will be the code breakers, the brains to this whole operation, who decipher the code to understand the whereabouts of this target, then message the attackers." I explain. It looks as if they understood the rules, by the way they are continuously nodding at each sentence I spoke anyway.

"Six! I'm not working with that chubby, blonde tramp over there' She points Zoe, the girl that almost fell of the roof, then gained a boyfriend. Zoe is looking vindictive, like she is planning ways to get revenge. I ignore her, she's starting to get on my nerves.

Christina fills the silence, "let's find out who is good at what." I look around pointing at the first girl I catch my eye on. She is smaller than me, with wavy brown hair and has a permanent smile on her face. She says that her name is Emma and she has quite good aim and could be useful in combat. I decide to put her on the attacking team, I'm hoping to be leading. Along with Amy- a Brunette, who is quite strong. Chloe, the already irritating, but too stubborn and arrogant to be on another team, she claims she is fast anyway. Lastly, I place Gemma with them, a girl who is very determined to win anything, even if she has to betray her own team. She will probably become good friends with Chloe as they are both hated throughout the group.

"Who knows how to decode, in other words, the smartest among us?' Christina asks. After a few seconds a girl named Rosie says "Lauren and I are pretty good at solving puzzles," pulling her friend from the back of the group to the front, where everybody can see her, she looks embarrassed. "Okay, you two need to solve it fast, if you don't we will lose, understand?" They both nod.

The defence team will have to be the ones that are left. As requested I have not put Chloe and Zoe together purely because I don't have the time to deal with uncooperative people right now. She is paired up with three other girls called: Rose, Holly and Scarlet, who he barely notices.

Once the initiates are sorted out, Christina and I need to decide who will be leading what group. I want to be where the most action is, the attackers. "It's fine, I will go with the defence group." It's scary how well she can tell what people are thinking, especially me. "Have fun with Chloe" she whispers. I smirk back. I am almost certain Chloe will find a way to destroy the game, for her own pleasure.

We rush off into our positions- the coding team in the nearby building- wired with computers, equipped with a few paint guns. Our Defence group is equipped the same as the attackers, a smoke grenade,(only slightly harmful, it mostly just distorts your vision), and a paintball gun each, equipped with individual ammunition. They are placed inside the buildings by our target and crouching down behind rubble.

We begin walking, almost aimlessly, towards where we think their target could be. Without the code its pointless really, but I could be close to the area, and be able to get to it quicker than I would if we just sat around, waiting to be attacked.

"Six!" Chloe shouts, but I pretend I didn't hear her, I don't have time for her dumb questions. She carries on anyway. "When are they solving that code, it's just a bunch of numbers, even you could be able to solve it." I now wish I chose the other team. She wines continuously.

"I harder than you might think, they only received it a few minutes ago," I hiss. "And anyway, it's not like the other team have figured our code yet anyway."  
"I don't understand, why we are even doing this, I would rather be in bed! Do you, Christina and that other psyco instructor know the meaning of Dauntless? This isn't brave you know." She means Tobias, the only family I have left.

"Don't push it, Chloe!" I spit, menacing. She seems shocked that I wouldn't bow down to her, like the other girls did - well except from Christina. Still, she carries on, accepting the challenge.

"Whatever, few of us were talking," the rest of my group stare at the ground, guiltily, "about you and that creep, what's his name? Tobias?" I glare at her, letting her know that she has crossed the line. I can feel my anger bubbling and rising by the second.

Chloe still continues, "I mean, why would an abused freak, want to date a murderer like you?" I don't know where she got that information from, but I'm too angry to think.

I punch Chloe in her grinning face, so hard it makes her stumble to the ground. She shields her face from me, but I can tell something's bleeding. She tries to kick my legs, so she could get me on the floor, like her, but I am too fast. I launch myself at her, pinning her hands and feet so they are glued to the ground. She struggles a little, but then gives up, I'm too strong for her.

"Say it again," I scream, "I dare you." Her gasping breaths fill the air, but no words. Piercing through the silence, she mumbles "Please."

"What?" I say taunting her, "I couldn't hear you."

"Please! Get. Off." She wheezes in pain, my punch from earlier must have broken her nose, as it now spurting with blood. I am deciding whether or not to release her, when a voice comes from Amy.

"Can you two stop fighting?" its only now I realise that they witnessed the entire fight. "We just received the code, it reads: LOOK FOR SMOKE, what smoke, what a dumb clue!" she wines.

I help Chloe get up, and start running.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, ITS A LONG CHAPTER. **

I sprint, faster than I knew I could. The others trail behind me, Chloe near the back, clutching her nose. I know I should feel guilty, but I don't – she deserved it for calling my Tobias a freak. Still, it would have been wiser to attack her later, as she is now slowing down our pace.

"Where are we going?" Emma gasps.

"Work it out." I say back, slowing my pace down to allow her to catch her breath in order to be able to reply.

"Well, smoke could be from anything, like a fire or a chimney. Maybe like fumes from cars, but I don't really think that counts as smoke. That would be too easy." Emma says, speaking aloud. "Nah, it's got to be something common, that everyone can access." Her thought are interrupted by a voice from the back.

"Seriously, it taken you this long, even Six got it? It's a train! It's not difficult." It's Chloe, her nose blotchy with the stain of dry blood. I increase my pace to make it more difficult for her bruised muscles to keep up, while Emma looks embarrassed that Chloe solved it so easily.

"So, where exactly do we need to go?" Amy asks. "I'm not sure, just keep following the tracks, until you spot something" I whisper. We carry on jogging for around five minutes, until I see something moving in the background.

"Look!" I whisper, sharply pointing towards the rustling. Two figures, obviously on the opposite team, are edging towards us, muttering faintly. Shooting would give away our position, a fools mistake. I decide to crawl onto the ground, and shuffle silently closer, for a surprise attack. I try hard not to give away my position, at least until I have a clearer idea of where they are.

Chloe shoots manically toward the general direction she last saw the shadows. My team scampers, leaving only me and Chloe on the battlefield. The others fire back, each shot getting closer to her position. "Chloe. Get. On. The. Ground." I whisper, if she doesn't she will be out, I need her on the team, the more people, the better the chance of winning.

"No!" she says back, not even trying to conceal herself. She gives away her position, and gives the rivals a better shot. The next bullet fired is centimetres away from her face. I don't help her, she should've listen to me. They shoot again, staining her legs blue. She is out.

I am now close enough, about five meters away, to shoot. I position my gun, so it will shoot them directly to their chest. Perfect shot. They follow behind Chloe, all full with disappointment and anger, to the side-lines, where they will wait until a team to win.

In the distance, I can see the smoke from the train, heading towards us. About two minutes away. Judging by the speed of the train, it was stopped further down the track. They must've hijacked the train. I bet that was Tobias' plan. It's smart.

I realise that the train could be filled with the boys- which could easily jump out and surround us. They could shoot us before they even got to the target.

"We need to get as far away from these tracks as possible- I think the train is harbouring the rivals", I say

They all agree quickly and we begin to run beside the rails. We are sheltered by buildings, at the edge of Dauntless, which provide the perfect coverage. I was right about the boys being on the train, but we had already disappeared by the time they were on the ground. I think we lost them, but they are not far behind us, I increase my pace. The other girls are by my side, grinning. Like myself, they are fill of adrenaline.

I hear loud footsteps ahead that must belong to a group of people. We have arrived at their base. I guide our group into an abandoned house, where none of the boys are.

As their instructor, I decide to let them decide on a strategy. Amy takes the lead.

"I think we should split up, I will go with Emma. Gemma, you go up with Six." We all look pleased with our pairings.

"If any of us find the target, shoot it, we don't have time to gather the team and shoot it together." Gemma says.

"Okay then, Gemma and I will go out first, shooting as many as we can, before we get shot ourselves." I say.

3\. 2. 1.

We both sprint out of the room, hiding behind the nearest building.

"Gemma, do you know how to fire a gun?" I whisper.

"When I learnt my Dauntless values in school, we learnt the basics, which included learning about gun firing. I was top of my class." Gemma says too proudly, being completely immodest, but I am glad of her abilities.

I creep around the buildings, waiting to encounter the opposition. It takes a few minutes before I do. The boy, who stands in the middle of the path, is completely startled by our sudden appearance. I am about to shoot him, but Gemma does first. Decorating his shoulder red. He's out.

I notice that they are all in different areas, but all facing towards the entrance to a particular building. That must be where the target is. I hope that Amy or Emma has found this tower, its only way of winning. Gemma and I split up.

I shoot a couple more boys. I go from building to building, shooting whoever I find.

The next building I go into is lit with a single candle in the corner. I see a figure. A tall muscular man. He comes closer towards the light.

I realise it is Tobias, smiling, with his gun in his hand, but lowered, so it is facing towards the ground, like mine. I can't shoot him, even if it is just a game. He promised that I would never have to shoot him.

Instead I stare into his warm blue eyes, while he stares into mine.

A sudden noise startles me. Then I realise it is the victory siren. We must've won. "Well done, Tris." I smile back, but I don't care about winning.

I run into Tobias' open arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I might not post that much, probably once in the next week, I have to revise – so I don't fail. **

"Tris, stay with me tonight?' he says pleadingly. Even though I am tired, and I should be helping the initiates get back to base, I agree. The thought of being alone with him, even now, makes my skin tingle with excitement.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He says sweetly.

"Okay."

We begin walking to the trains, the initiates must have gone by now, judging by the silence that fills the air. We both steal occasional glances at each other.

The train arrives quickly, we run side by side, until we have to separate to get on the train. He lets me go first, but its dark and I can barely see. I jump quickly. I miscalculated my jump, my body is half dangling from the carriage, getting closer to the floor every second. Tobias jumps, lands perfectly, and scrambles toward me. My foot scrapes of platform, I wince as the throbbing become stronger. I prepare myself for the next foot to drag against the concrete, but it never touches it. Tobias grabs my back forcefully, he is strong enough now to lift my body from the edge to the middle of the train. He saved me.

"Thank you, Tobias." I say and I mean it. He sits on the ground and motions for me to come over, to sit with him. I sit on the opposite side to him, so I can see his face. His leg is a few centimetres away.

"How's your foot?" he asks concerned. To be honest, it stings a bit but I am used to pain, so I barely notice it anymore. My right shoe is in tatters, shredded into small frayed pieces that go in different directions.

"I've been worse." I say. He nods back in agreement. My foot being grazed is nothing compared to our passed injuries.

"I know, we both have." He replies solemnly. "It doesn't mean that your foot doesn't sting though."

"Shall we look at the damage?" he asks.

"Sure why not!" I say giving him permission.

He takes off what's left of my shoe and slowly takes off my sock. He is so gentle. My toes are slightly disfigured at the tips, above my nail. There is a huge graze on the balls of my feet, that stings a little in the breeze. All of it is stained with thick, all most brown blood. Tobias starts cleaning my foot with some tissues, while I stare out into the distance, looking at the occasional star that lights up the dull black sky.

I glance back at my feet, and laugh loudly. Tobias looks at me strangely, to be honest, he is right to do so. Who chuckles at their own feet? I can't stop laughing, Tobias beings to laugh too. I am now completely relaxed, it's like all the hate has just dissolved.

After a few minutes of giggles, Tobias is sick of it, he usually sees me angry or upset. My foot is now mostly clean, thanks to Tobias.

"I am going to have to make you stop looking at your feet," he says playfully. "Pass me the sock?" I pass it him. He quickly, but carefully, puts my sock back on. I gradually decrease my laugh. He moves, so he is now sitting beside me.

"It's strange to see you that happy." Tobias says. He puts his hand gently on my neck. He kisses me passionately, and I kiss him back.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Chloe?" he ask curiously. I don't want to tell him, I feel foolish about showing everyone my weak spot, Tobias. They now know my pressure point.

"She got paintballed by two boys, on your team. I shot them back." I respond casually, slouching on the hard, metal wall of the carriage.

"Tris. I mean what happened to her face. She has a broken nose and she covered with bruises on her legs." Tobias says, slightly frustrated. I don't reply. He continues.

"Was it the boys?" He asks, doubting his own teams friendliness.

I can't let those boys take the blame.

"I did it." I admit truthfully.

"Why? What did he she do." He asks impatiently.

"It was about you!" I whisper, avoiding his eye.  
When I finally do see him, he looks shocked, and confused, thinking deeply. As if he is lifting off reasons in his mind of why he might be involved. He can't figure it out.

I take a deep breath.

"She said that you was…" It's hard to continue with Tobias look of anger of his name being mentioned.

"Come on Tris." He says prompting me. "It's okay." I continue.

"She said that you were an abused freak and you would never want to go out with…" I swallow the lump in my throat. "With a murderer like me!" I shout.

He hugs me tightly as I begin to sob. His muscles tighten, like he is prepared to fight for me in an instant. I can't stand it anymore, I pull away from his grip.

"It's true though, isn't it" I scream. "I shot my own friend!" I feel like I am going to smash into thousands of pieces.

"Tris, it wasn't your fault?" He shouts back. He moves closer so our hips are touching.

"I thought you had stopped blaming yourself." He whispers into my ear.

He's right. For weeks I have been stable, I even was able to forgive myself for the death of Will. The grief still stings, but it doesn't over power me anymore. I have mourned the loss of all my family, Will, Al, Uriah and Tori. I can't allow myself to fall back into that depression that comes with grief.

I convince myself that crying over Chloe venomous words is pointless. I should give her the satisfaction of her knowing that she broke me.

I stop crying and relax. Tobias kisses me soothingly. I move, so I am now sitting on his lap. My legs wrapped around hips, hands touching his chest. "We are both scarred. Both of us is damaged. That's why we are perfect for each other." He says. It's true, we are ideal pairings. I should've never listened to Chloe.

"Chloe had a lucky escape." He says quietly.

"Tobias." I pause, between kisses. "I love you." I say.

Tobias smiles sweetly, which make the urge to kiss him, even more unbearable.

"I love you too Tris." he whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long, I have been so tired, and had to do so much work over the last few days. I will be updating a lot more now. My chapter: **

"Tris, time to get off."

I groan loudly in response, I wish I could stay on this train with him for ever.

It must be around one o'clock, it's still dark out. I can vaguely see the outlines of my surroundings. Tobias jumps off first. I do a small run up consisting of about three steps. It now my turn. I jump out, I land onto my feet. Pain shoots up from my damaged foot up to my knees, like electricity shooting through my veins, but I love it. It makes me feel alive.

Tobias runs towards me, smiling. For once, I actually made the landing. I look around. Beneath me is a well driven road. The trees around me burst with ripeness and the birds squeak gently in the sky.

"Were in Amity." I say smiling. It my favourite place, other than Dauntless. It doesn't surround me with my horrific past memories that circle around in my head demanding to be seen, that only happens if I visit Erudite or Abnegation.

"I haven't been back here since the uprising."

"Me neither." Tobias replies.

* * *

After walking past a dozen blossoming trees, Tobias stops abruptly. We are stood at the foot of a large tree with branches sprouting off everywhere. I have never noticed this before. It is sheltered with leaves too close together; inseparable.

We are going to climb it. Why else would you stop in front of a tree? I climb on the first branch a few feet off the ground. I forget all about my foot, I'm too happy to feel pain right now.

I am skipping from branch to branching, making my way towards the sixth branch, when I look around to find Tobias. He is still standing on the ground, arms relaxing by his side, grinning at me.

"What?" I shout down at him.

"You. You've been through hell and you came out smiling. It's just amazing." He says sweetly.

"You have been through a lot too, you know. I think we are about even now." I reply. He doesn't seem to move, he just looks at me admiringly.

"Are you going to join me, or are you just join to stand on the floor?" I ask.

He begins to climb, a few branches below me. I think back to the time when we climbed up the Ferris Wheel together and he placed his hand onto my hip. His first act of kindness towards me.

I pause and glance towards of the top of the tree. There is a wooden hut near the top, decorated with small vines that intertwine with the structure. When I look at Tobias, it is clear that he already knew this was here. This must be the reason he chose this tree. I race up the tree excitably. I know I am high up, I can feel the branches getting thinner and more spread out.

After a few more steps, I am at the base of the wooden hut, there is no more climbable branches left, they are too weak- it would be stupid to even try climbing them. There is a handmade ladder that leads into the tree house. It is made out of several pieces of wood nailed to the tree.

I am not sure if this is secure enough, I lean half of my weight onto the first step, it holds. I lift the whole of my body onto the plank, it seems fine.

* * *

"Don't worry, I looks quite stable." He says, failing badly at trying to reassure me.

I climb up the first few without much problem. Every wooden block is wetter than the previous, which makes it harder to grip on.

I put my hand and feet onto the next wooden board, it's completely drenched. My grip falters. I am dangling from the tree, with only one hand to secure me. I pull my arm towards the next plank of wood and I miss it.

My fingers slide off and fall aimlessly. I try to grab on to something, but I'm falling too fast. I hear a high pitched scream, but I don't know if it belong to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel heavier and heavier as I pass each branch. The unpreventable force forcing be down is impossible for me to break. I know I'm going to fall, my feet itch with anticipation. A fall from this high will paralyze me or worse.

My hair falls bashfully around my face, blurring my vison even more.

Suddenly, I don't feel as heavy, my body stops tensing and I can barely breathe. Instead of plummeting onto the soil, I feel strong arms wrapped tightly around me and shaky breaths.

I see his ocean blue eyes and realise its Tobias. He must've caught me, before I hit the ground and somehow managed to balance on the branch. He is so amazing.

One the initial shock is over, my body stings in pain. Especially my right leg. Tobias is in pain too, but he's trying hard to hide it from me. His arms are a bright red from catching me, I must have tripled my weight when I was falling and still he managed to save me. They look like they are already forming fresh bruises.

The pain of my leg increases dramatically and I collapse. Tobias holds me carefully and places me down into a sitting position, I am careful to avoid the sight of my leg. For some reason I just don't want to see it, then it becomes a problem that I will have to solve. I think it is bleeding, but I'm not sure.

"Tobias, are you okay? Your arms are coated with bruises." I ask anxiously.

"I'm fine, you should be worried about." Tobias says fearfully, his eyes widen with concern.

I finally examine my legs. Blood gushes from a large gash on my thigh. When I collided with Tobias I must've knocked it off the branch. It's the same leg that I damaged earlier on the train. Atleast my left is unharmed.

The throbbing gets stronger and less bearable. I have lost a lot of blood. I breathe deeply and try not to panic.

It becomes a challenge to keep my eyelids open.

I can still faintly hear Tobias screeching for help. He stops for a while and softly rocks me in his arms. It must hurt him a lot to cradle me like this, but he doesn't stop, he doesn't want to leave me this vulnerable.

He must see my eyes flutter- keeping them constantly open is no longer possible and he starts pleading with me to stay awake. I try so hard to concentrate on Tobias and keep my eyes open, but I can't. The darkness creeps into my vision and blinds me from my surroundings. My head clears of thoughts.

I must've passed out. I awake in a hospital bed to a machine, which aggressively beeps at me. I am attached to a few unknown tubes.

I hate hospitals. It smells too clean and everyone constantly wears a look of pity on their face.

No one is in my room. I start to panic, where's Tobias? The only thing that stops me from running out and hunting him down is the agony I get when I move my legs. I shuffle slowly forwards at lean towards my feet.

There is bandages around the wound, but they aren't stained with blood like I thought they would be. I want to see what have done to me. I unravel the layers of my bandage.

They have operated on me when I was passed out. My cut has been sewn together. The scar stretches from just above my knee to a few centimetres my hip. It about 15 cm long, but it wasn't cut too deep. My foot looks completely normal, not damaged at all, it makes me doubt if I actually hurt it on the train.

I spot a figure behind the door and hide my unbandaged leg underneath my blanket. I will probably in trouble if the doctor sees that I have been messing around with it.

A nurse walks in. She must be from Amity; she has autumn hair (brown and red) and a matching red uniform. She walks in with a little bounce in her step, like most Amity women do. I expect her to be too caring and childish, but she's the opposite.

She immediately starts speaking. "Tris, your leg was in need of urgent medical attention. Your 'friend' managed to carry you all the way to the hospital, which is remarkable in his condition.

"How is he?" I ask guiltily, it's my fault he's in pain.

"His skin is very bruised, he has been given creams to help his skin recover quicker. He will be back to normal in a few days- don't let him heavy things, it will increase the recovery time and maybe make the damage permanent."

"Okay." That's all I can say. I am so relieved that he will be good as new in 2 days!

I realise that I haven't asked about my own injuries yet.

"So, how are my legs?"

"We operated about 20 minutes after you fell off the tree, it hasn't cause as much damage as it could have done. Also, your foot has been treated with healing creams."

I did actually hurt my foot on the train, I wasn't just imagining it.

"When can I walk again?" I hope it's soon because I'm already bored of lying down.

"You should be able to be able to walk in three days, until then you will have to wear crutches to get around." She replies seriously.

Crutches? In a dauntless compound? It's going to be impossible to balance when I walk to the pit, it's so high up. This is going to be a challenge.

"Thanks for your help." I reply kindly.

She begins to walk towards the door.

"When can I see Four?" I blurt out quickly. I'm surprised she even understood it, but she did and she has paused in the doorway.

"You need your rest." She says plainly.

"I'm not even tired, I need to see him! He saved my life." I shout back.

She thinks for a while then decides.

"Even though its way past visiting hours, I will let you see him for a bit. You must promise me that you will sleep afterwards." She replies, slightly irritated.

"I promise." I say softly and smile at her, if I annoy her to much she might change her mind.

She walks out the room. After several minutes of fidgeting, Tobias appears at the doorway. He gives me a smile as he walk towards me. Both of his arms are bandaged, so I can't see the damage I caused. He sits on a chair next to my bed.

Tobias is the first to talk.

"I'm so glad that you are alive." He blurts out. I'm glad too.

"Thank you for catching me, Tobias."

"I didn't know you could be so heavy." He jokes.

I punch him weakly in his chest.

"If I was so heavy, how did you manage to catch me?" I question.

"I was my incredible strength." He replies.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that?" I sarcastically say back.

He climbs on my bed without using his arms and lies next to me. He leaves one hand by his side and the other gently strokes my hair. I love having him this close to me, I always have.

We kiss passionately, both of us are happy to be alive. He accidentally hits my scarred thigh. I yelp in pain and he scoots away to the other side of the bed in shock.

"What happened? Did I touch your legs?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

I nod back and hold my clutch my leg gently in my hands. It does help but I pretend it does.

"Tris, I'm so sorry." He whispers.

I know he didn't do that on purpose, he would never hurt me.

I move closer to him and wrap my arms around him.

"It's okay, it was an accident." I say truthfully and I try to make him feel less guilty.

He seems less tense now that I have forgiven him and my leg doesn't hurt much anymore.

We slowly move together towards the middle of the bed. I move onto my side and lie on my good leg. He does the same, so we both face each other. His begins to stroke my hair again.

"Tobias, I'm going to wear crutches. But only for a couple of days until I can walk again." I say.

"It's okay and it's only for a few days." He replies.

We talk for hours about our injuries and the factions- mostly about how weird it is that the Amity now how to be brave and the Dauntless know how to be peaceful.

I start to feel tired and I soon fall asleep to the sound of Tobias' heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note: Sorry I've taken so long, but it's here now. You can post some reviews if you want- like suggestion of what I could put in my story, or how I could improve, that would help me a little. Anyway my chapter: _**

I am awoken by the sound of Tobias talking, but it doesn't seem like it is directed towards me. I hear another voice, which I quickly identify as the nurse that I talked to earlier.

'You shouldn't be here, it hours past visiting time.' She says a little too sternly.

I am too tired to talk, so I just listen and pretend that I am still asleep.

'I know but she wanted me to stay with her, we both fall asleep better when we are together.' Tobias says defensively.

'I don't want you to wake her by getting out of bed,' I am already awake, but letting her know that would ruin the chance of him being allowed to stay here. 'So, you can stay here tonight but first thing tomorrow you are going back to your own ward.'

'I'm not!' He half-shouts.

'Listen, just because you and Six unleashed the Edith prior video and escaped to the Bureau, does not mean that I will give you two special treatment!'

'I'm staying right here and I'm going to look after Tris.' Tobias says as calm as he can.

'Fine, I can't force you to leave.'

The nurse storms out. Tobias turns back round and faces me. There is no point of pretending to be asleep, no-body would be able to sleep through that argument. I open my eyes and we both immediately and involuntarily smile at each other.

'That nurse was very strict for an Amity.' I say and Tobias laughs half- heartedly.

'Do you think that Christina will be okay without us?' I ponder.

'Yeah, probably, Lauren will help her.'

Lauren doesn't do much now, there is no dauntless-born to train since all those in education spend a lot of time in other factions learning their virtues. They still stay at their own factions with their families at the weekend and school breaks, but they are mainly away from home.

I'm not sure if Christina knows that I am in hospital or that I have been injured. I wonder if Chloe will make a snide comment towards mine and Fours absence. I hate her so much.

* * *

'How's your leg?'

'It only hurts when I move.'

'There is not much I can do about that.'

I have no idea if Tobias is just being brave or his arms doesn't hurt anymore. They must hurt, but he doesn't look like he is pain and is still able to wrap his arms around me. After debating with myself for a while, I finally ask him how his arms are.

'They are fine, I think I need some new dressing on soon though.' He pauses for a moment. 'I was meant to ask you earlier, where are your bandages for your leg? Did they not give you any?'

'No, they did give me some but I took it off. I wanted to see what it looked like.' I say plainly.

Tobias wears a small smile as he shakes his head. 'Tris, they gave you bandages for a reason. You are such an Erudite.'

This stings a little, calling me an Erudite reminds me of Caleb and how I his eyes scan the room, as soon as he walks in and how you could see how he processed things in his mind. He belonged to Erudite, but it felt like he betrayed me and my family for choosing to live with them instead.

He looked so smart on the day I sneaked out of Dauntless to see him, even with his fake glasses.

I push the thought of him to the back of my mind and carry on as normal (like I normally do).

'Aren't you a little bit curious about what yours arms look like?'

'Of course I am, but it's probably just red with a couple of bruises.'

He seems tense, like he is hiding something but I don't pursue it.

'Okay, but anyway, do you want to see my leg?' I ask.

He nods slowly. I'm not sure how he will react, I know he hates to see me in pain.

I slowly lift my leg from the bed and place it on top of the blanket. It hurts a lot to move it but I don't show it, I don't want to worry him. I look up at Tobias.

His face shows no emotion, while he examines my leg.

'It's my fault. I should've climbed up higher so I could catch you quicker.' He says quickly, like he is getting something of his chest and has to speak it before it tears him apart.

That's what he has been hiding from me, he feels guilty.

'I should've gone first and climbed myself. It was my idea to take you to Amity, we should've just gone back to Dauntless and this would never have happened.

'No, it's not your fault. I was climbing like a maniac, I should've been more careful. You caught me, remember? I could've died, but you saved me.' I try my best to stop him blaming himself for something that was mainly my own fault.

'I'm sorry.' He mumbles again for the eleventh time, still avoiding my eye.

I hate seeing him like this, he is so terrified that he will turn into Marcus. He always blames himself when I get hurt.

'Tobias, look at me.' He moves his head towards me and his oceanic eyes drift until they catch my eye.

'I know you would never hurt me, you are not Marcus and you will never be like him! You are so much better than him.'

He wraps his arms around me and I do the same to him.

'You are brave and selfless and honest and smart and kind' I whisper into his ear.

'You're not bad yourself.' He mumbles

I laugh at his comment and I can tell that he is smiling too.


	9. Chapter 9

After hours of battling with myself to fall asleep, I realise that it's impossible. I feel ill, it's probably from whatever is in these tubes. I need some fresh air. I need to get out of this bed, I'm sick of seeing the same four walls.

If I remember correctly, there is exit with a whole field behind it, I think it's down the corridor. I should be able to make it that far. Knowing that he wouldn't approve, I am careful not to wake Tobias. I swiftly move his arm from my stomach and place it by his side. I peel the blanket off me and drag my body off the bed. My joints feel stiff, I haven't moved for days.

I guide my feet to the floor and walk a few steps. The pain is excruciating; my heartbeat thumps in my temples. Finally, I reach the cubical door, but I realise that I won't be able to reach the exit. I don't think I can handle that much pain.

I fall on the floor with exhaustion.

I feel heavy and raw and I can't pull myself up.

"Tobias." I whimper. He doesn't move.

My ringing heartbeat is now deafening and I can't concentrate anymore. I feel myself shaking and sweating at the same time.

"Tobias!" I shout through my tears.

He wakes up and sees me collapsed on the floor. He darts of the bed, without a moment hesitation and deftly moves towards me.

"Tris?! Don't worry I've got you."

I feel like I did in Erudite, paralysed and weak, but this time its Tobias carrying me. No. He shouldn't lift me, it'll ruin his arms again! I can't tell not to because I have to get back on the dreaded hospital bed again.

Unable to do anything else, I let myself be carried by him.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Tobias says.

"Okay."

He places me on the bed with care. But he was right, it hurt. A lot. My vison is less blurry now and I can see his face. His face is blotchy with red patches- probably caused by a mix of shock and pain. I feel guilty and embarrassed, this is the third time he's saved me in the last few days! I need to be more careful.

Tobias startles me by shouting my name, "Tris!"

"What were you thinking?" He yells.

"I... erm. I tried too..." It's hard to think properly, the throbbing clouds my thoughts.

"I was. Going to. Get some air." I say slowly.

"You could have woke me. I would've taken you." He says.

"I wanted to do something by myself!" I shout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he says, hurt by my comment.

I wish I didn't say it. It seems like I meant that I didn't want to be with him, that he does everything for me.

"It means nothing. I just, I normally do everything myself, so do you. Sometimes I forget you're there to help." I explain.

"You've got to let me help you sometimes, Tris. If I didn't you would be dead." He says, irritated.

"I know, I will let you in more, I promise. I hate it here, I really do and I am sick of not being able to walk more than a few meters."

"You will be better soon and we will be able to race around Dauntless and jump of buildings and trains. But for now, you just have to stay in bed." He says, always trying to make me feel better, even though I don't deserve it.

"Should I get a doctor? Just to check its ok, they could help." Tobias moves toward the door.

I don't want anyone to help me, I just want him to lie here with me.

"Don't leave. Besides, there's nothing they can do except give me more drugs, I've had enough of them." I say.

He climbs back into bed and I rest my head on his beating heart.

"Never do that again." He says with seriousness.

"I won't."

Gradually, the pain decreases and I feel normal again.

"Tobias. The nurse said that you're not supposed to lift anything, remember?"

"It didn't hurt when I picked you up. And anyway since when did we listen to the rules?"

"Never." I smirk.

* * *

"I want to go home. Today." I declare.

"Good idea, but do you think you can walk, this morning you couldn't manage to step more than five meters?"

He's right, but I need to get out of Amity. Dauntless is my home and I miss the darkness and the smell of musty, underground air.

"I will be fine. I'll have my crutches then and you to help me." I say with a smile.

"I will always be there."

"I'm a lucky girl." I joke, while closing the space between us.

I lie peacefully on his chest again and Tobias outlines my three ravens.

The nurse slams the door open, but before she can speak, I ask the question that has been bugging me since I got here.

"When can I go home?" I ask.

"Soon. We recently received several emergency casualties from Erudite and we need every bed we can get." She says professionally.

"How are your legs?" She asks, deliberately changing the subject.

"Their fine. I feel better now." I lie.

I don't mention what happened earlier when I tried to walk outside. If she hears about it, she might not let me go.

"What happened in Erudite?" Tobias quickly asks.

"That information is classified." She snaps.

She reminds me of Eric, he was an Erudite disguised as a Dauntless. She is an Amity impersonator, but she is bad at hiding her true self.

After the war, we decided that everything important would be reported, so we would know what is happening in each faction. There is not supposed to be any more secrets. So, whatever they are doing, it must be unauthorised.

"Your crutches will be here soon. You leave in an hour." She spits.

As soon as she leaves, Tobias starts speaking.

"What do you think the Erudite experiment was about?"

"It looks like they don't follow the rules either."


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the crutches are delivered, we leave. I limp, with Tobias' help, to the train tracks.

"Can you jump onto the train?"

Honestly, I can't, my leg already torturous and I've only been walking for a couple minutes."I don't think so."

"I could carry you onto it."

"That's impossible. A train charging at full speed is gruelling enough, without me to drag you down." I explain.

"How else are we going to get home?"

If only we were in Abnegation, they would sort out some transport and probably give some food or a change of clothes. If we were nicer to the Erudite-Amity nurse, she might have us a car. Cars are often used for Amity because people travel to other factions and sometimes all the way to the Bureau. Erudite probably uses the most cars though- they work together to make more efficient technology for us all to use.

"We could steal a car," He answers.

"Yeah," I agree, "it shouldn't be too hard to find."

We could ask for one, but since we are not in own faction, they might decline our plea for a vehicle. Even if we were lucky, it takes hours to acquire one and Amity forces you have to share with other passengers to minimize polluting.

While we search around the streets for a suitable car, I spot a few more casualties being carried in, but there's no blood or noticeable bruises. That puzzles me, what's wrong with them? And why are they being taken to Amity?

I am concentrating so hard on the new arrivals, I don't see the figure about a meter away from me. It don't slow down. The force of the sudden collision knocks me to the ground. My head is the first part to hit the floor, then my lower back and then my legs.

There's a sharp pain stemming from my head, giving me an instant headache. I don't think I'm bleeding and my leg doesn't hurt any more than usual. I feel four hands lift me up, Tobias and whoever smashed into me.

The first thing I notice is his distinguishable blonde hair. It's only when he stutters an apology, I realise that Robert- my old neighbour. I last saw him when he agreed to fight against the Factionless.

"Robert?"

He finally looks up at the sound of his name.

"Beatrice! It's good to see you. I hope I didn't cause you any pain," Robert smiles.

"It's Tris now actually and I'm fine."

"What happened?" he motions to my crutches.

"Oh. Basically, I fell of the top of a tree and Tobias caught me." I brace myself for the embarrassment, because frankly, it's a comical and ridiculous way to injure yourself. Instead he just turns to Tobias and says, "I'm glad you caught her."

Tobias looks a little uncomfortable, but nods anyway.

"Can you get us a car?"

"A car? There some about five minutes away from here, but they are waiting to be repaired. So, they may be a little faulty-nothing major, headlights broke, or a window smashed."

"That'll do. Can you take us?" I ask.

He nods and starts walking ahead. To save time, Tobias picks me up. It's no use trying to argue with him to just let my walk, so he doesn't inflict more damage to his arms. He will do whatever, if it means I won't be in pain.

Five minutes later, we leave Robert and sit in the car. While Tobias is hotwiring, I examine it. As promised, the back window is shattered and the seatbelts are non-existent.

I wonder what our punishment would be if Amity found out it had been stolen. Under the circumstances, we probably wouldn't be in that much trouble. Probably. The laws in Amity are harmless compared to Dauntless'. We might just community service or maybe a night in a cell. Whatever it is, it's worth it. My leg aches and I need a rest. The car it big enough to stretch my legs out and adjust my seat to half-lying and half-sitting.

It's a three hours journey to get there, so I let myself fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I see Tobias concentrating solely on the road, oblivious to me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, have you been awake long?" he asks

"Nope, just woke up, where are we?"

It's been a while since I was in a car, so I don't know the route.

"Just driving past Erudite, we are almost home."

I sit back upright. It's still bright outside, so I can easily see the shining glass building with crowds of blue in front of it.

"There all outside, they must have evacuated the building."

"Yeah, it must've been bad. Do you think anybody has noticed?"

"All the people in Amity's hospital. Everyone watching the cameras, unless they somehow disabled the camera. Can they do that?" I ask.

"Well, they are smart and it's not that hard to do – you just have to hack the system. But then all the cameras would go offline and I'm sure someone would notice the blank screens."

"Okay. Where should we park the car?" He asks

"We might have to use again, park it behind the empty house." I say and point towards it.

"We will have to sneak into the control room soon. But not today, we both have some catching up to do and I'm sure Christina will want to know the whole story."


	11. Chapter 11

I wonder how long I have been away for, I slept through most of it. I must've been in Amity for four or five days, I'm not sure.

As soon as we step through the entrance of Dauntless, I can feel my smile widen. It's good to be home. Although, all I want to do is lie in my apartment- next to Tobias, I know I have to find Christina first. It is lunch time, she will probably be in the dining hall.

When I walk in, I spot Christina, sharing a table with Lauren, Zeke, Shauna, Zoe and her boyfriend. None of them notice me and Tobias though, so I decide to surprise them. I sneak up behind them, as quiet as I can with my crutches. Still nobody notices me. I decide that Christina should be the victim. I move right next to her ear.

"Boo!" I scream.

She shrieks loudly, which makes everyone turn round and laugh. She turns towards me, obviously furious. Her scowl is replaced with a huge grin when she realises it's me.

"Tris!" She exclaims. She jumps out of her seat and give me a bone-crushing hug. Over Christina's shoulder, I can see that my friends are hysterical, they try to say some sort of greeting to me but it just gets interrupted by giggles. In the end they settle for feeble wave. I smile back; I'm pleased to see them again.

Christina is starting to get aggravated at our friends, they are still laughing at her. She throws bread at them until they stop mocking her. They settle down in the next minute and keep quiet.

She turns to me and asks, "Where have you been?"

"You weren't told?" I ask.

"Nope. There is a rumour that you have been in hospital." Christina says.

"Yeah, it's true. After search and Destroy, we went to Amity. We were only going to stay the night, but I got injured and to be hospitalized for a bit."

"What happened to your leg?" She glances at the crutches.

"I was being stupid and I cut it open." I say vaguely.

"Yeah, but how?" Says Zoe impatiently.

I take a deep breath and explain the story.

"We were climbing a tree, I was climbing fast; Four was a few branches below. There was a small house at the top- wooden with vines wrapped around the frame. When I got to the top, there wasn't any branches strong enough to support my weight. Instead there was these wooden blocks, which were nailed down, leading up to the entrance of the tree. I started climbing them, but they were soaking wet. I managed to climb about ten blocks. I moved to the next one, but it was too wet and I couldn't grip onto it. I feel off the tree, thinking I was going to die. Somehow, Tobias caught me. Unfortunately, my leg hit the branch. Split it open. Four got hurt too, when he caught me, his arms were really bad and-"

I'm interrupted by Zeke, "So how did you manage to get the hospital?"

"Four shouted for help, but nobody was could hear us. Then I passed out, so ask him."

We all look at Tobias, he's surprised that he has to talk, maybe even nervous. He hides it well but I can tell he is tense and scratches his neck. Even so, he talks with a voice that demands attention, one of the few things he learnt from Marcus.

He carries on the story. "I picked her up and climbed down the tree, which was difficult- even for a Dauntless. I almost fell myself."

I never realised how hard it was to carry me down the tree. It must have been terrifying, my unconscious body barely balancing on the branch. He risked his life, so many times for me. I feel like I owe him something, but I can't think of anything that will repay the debt.

"Anyway, she's bleeding a lot by the time I get to the bottom of the tree. I sprint to the hospital, which inconveniently is on the other side of Amity. I think I passed out too. The last thing I remembered was them taking Tris away from me. So I must've made it to the hospital. Then I woke up in my hospital bed."

"You seriously carried her all the way to the hospital?!" Zeke shrieks.

We both nod, "Impressive."

"You could've died," Christina says.

"Yeah I know, but luckily we didn't," I say

Christina gives me another hug.

We talk for a bit-but I'm not really listening. Zoe and that boy have made friends with the group. I haven't really spoke to either of them before, so I try to make conversation.

"Hey Zoe, who's this?" I ask.

"I'm Tom," he says. His blonde hair falls naturally on his pale face. He is looks about as strong as Zeke.

"So, where did you meet?" I question.

"In school, we were in the same group, so we went to all the factions together. We all got invited to his party, the day before our aptitude test. We played paintball, girls vs boys. There was Thomas and another boy called George playing against me. He let my team win by shouting where George was, I shot them both straight away."

"That's very selfless of you. I hope you get to stay here." I say genuinely.

If they get cut, they get sent to another faction or go to the Bureau or go to another experiment. It is believed if you fail, you don't belong in this faction and should move to a place where you can fit in better.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we stay?" Tom asks.

I get out of my seat and go to Christina. How couldn't she have told them that? They must've been ranked by now. Maybe they have changed the rules. But even I doubt that, some people have to leave and it makes you more determined to be a true Dauntless.

I tap Christina on the shoulder, "I need to speak to you."

"Okay. One minute." She says.

"Now!" I shout at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: It's difficult reading Hunger Games and then writing Divergent, but I did it (obviously). Also I did Christina POV, hope you don't mind. Please leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't. **

_Christina POV_

I follow Tris into the next corridor, her footsteps are thunderous. She's so angry with me. I'm pretty sure I know why. The last week has hell, I thought she was dead and everything just went out of control.

While she was away, I was left with all of the initiates to train. It's was okay the first day, I wasn't worried that much, I just thought they were late for work. I ended up teaching them how to shoot with better accuracy. Since then, Chloe had been ruining everything. She had a fight with Zoe, tried to make out with Tom and was causing havoc in the Dormitories. Someone, probably Chloe, stole all the knifes that I was going to teach with.

I explain all this Tris, before she has chance to shout.

"What happened to the ranks?" Tris asks.

"Well I couldn't mark them for the knife work because we didn't even practice with them. I didn't even see them shoot individually, so I decided not to tell them about the ranks and getting kicked out because I didn't know the order that they are ranked." I say.

_Tris POV_

I think I overreacted a bit. It's not her fault that Chloe is pathetic and the other initiates can't be trusted. When she heard the rumour about me being in hospital, she must've been worried sick.

"Are you still mad at me?" Christina asks with glossy tears in her eyes.

I'm a little annoyed that nobody has been trained since I've been away, but no I'm not angry with her.

"Of course not, but we really do need to tell me about the ranks," Christina agrees.

We walk back into the cafeteria and get Tobias. I explain the situation briefly to him.

"What should we do now?" He asks me.

"Get all the initiates into the training room." I say.

He turns towards to their tables and shouts, "Initiates! Training room now! If you aren't there in two minutes, consider yourselves as outcasts."

Most of them are shocked, both from the sudden shouting and our unexpected arrival. They stumble out of their chairs and start running to the training room. I look back at the crowd, I can't see Chloe, and I hope she's late.

By the time I get in there, most of them are already here. The group is divided into small groups of friends, muttering something to each other, they look nervous. There still no Chloe. Tobias clears his throat and is about to start speaking when a blonde sprints in to the room, its Chloe. She sorts her out and smirks at me. She got here just in time.

"I should punish you all right now. You don't deserve to be in dauntless." Tobias bellows.

"Anyone who dares to challenge us, shall be sent to the Bureau," Christina roars.

"Today, we will be shooting. You have two hours to practice before the test, where you will be marked for accuracy and stance. You will be ranked according to your points. The lowest ones, anybody's name under the line are in danger of being removed from dauntless. Whoever is under the line still at the end of stage one will be cut."

"Do you understand?" They nod back.

"Watch us." I order. Tobias, Christina and I walk to the target.

I pick up a gun. Put one foot toward. Aim and shoot. We all get it right in the middle.

"Your turn," I say to the group.

They each pick up a gun and go to their targets.

The room is filled with loud bangs and heated sighs. Tobias says he will watch by himself and leave me with Christina to observe the rest. I realise that I don't know hardly any of the male initiates names- I've either forgotten them or I was never told them in the first place. I get Christina to help name them.

I learnt that the short guy with shaved hair is called Dale. The medium-sized boy with curly hair is Ed. There one guy that stands out from the rest, Curt, his hair is stencilled with ugly patterns. His arms are scattered with tattooed numbers. Some of them bunched up the rest are individual a few centimetres away. I wonder if they mean anything to him. Maybe he though to was brave to have so many tattoos.

He also looks around at the others, smirking at their failures. Just as I am walking over there to tell him to start practising, he turns back to the board, gun in one hand and fires. I walk back to Christina.

"He really good at shooting," Christina says.

"How did he get so good? They only practiced a little in school and we did some paintballing, but that's not the same." It's taken me a year to be as accurate as him.

"I don't know, he creeps me out. Does he remind you of Eric?" She asks.

"Yeah, he has the same emotionless eyes that Eric had," I say.

"Talking about eyes, look at his." She points.

I follow her finger until I know which one she's talking about. His target has barely any dents in it. He's failing, he's the worst in here by far and he knows it. His short brown hair sticks to his face with sweat, but he's eyes brighten up his miserable face. They can only be described as golden honey -amber with bronze flecks.

"They look amazing." I say half-heartedly. They are nice to look at and quite remarkable, but it's nothing compared to Tobias' enchanting midnight blue eyes.

"What's him name?" I ask.

"Colin. He's so incredible. If you don't mind I'm going over there to 'help' him," She smirks.

She walk over there and talks to him. She places her hand over his on the gun and shoots. It manages to hit the target, they both laugh. She got a crush. I'm happy for her, it has been a couple of years since Will and this is the first time she has any interest in another boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for following me guys! *awkward internet hug* **

It's time for the shooting test. We make them wait in their rooks and call them one by one.

"Who's first?" I ask

"Colin. I will get him." Tobias says.

"No, its okay, I don't mind." She says too eagerly.

"Fine," he mutters while loads the guns forcefully, I'm surprised he hasn't broke it in half.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugs and loads the rest of the guns.

Before I have time to talk to him, Colin and Christina walk in.

Christina whispers something encouraging in his ear and gets him a gun. There are two targets set up, a simple red board with an 'x' in the centre and the other one is shaped as a human.

Like everyone else he is given 5 bullets. He hold the gun firmly and the bullets land an inch away from the target. Colin places the gun in Christina hands and gives her a smile and walks out.

"He's improved a lot, last time I saw him he barely grazed the board," I say.

"Yeah, I don't remember him being that good," He says.

Judging by Christina's guilty face, I'm guessing that she had something to do with his improvement.

"Yeah... Next person?" She says.

"Chloe."

"I'll go," says Tobias.

"No. I'm getting her." I argue.

"Tris, you're on crutches. Your leg is bad enough as it is," he sighs.

"I don't care," I say.

After walking a couple of corridors, I reach their dorms. I limp in and call Chloe's name. She scowls at me and moodily walks towards me, her face is thick with make-up and her blonde hair braided down her back.

"I thought Tobias was getting me?" She says. He did want to collect her, but that was only to save me the trouble of walking.

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"He didn't tell you? Well I'm sure you will find out soon enough."

"I don't believe anything you say."

"You should," she replies.

What is she talking about? He would lie to me, would he? He has before, but so have I.

"Hello Tobias. Whoops! Since you're at work, I guess I should call you Four now!" She shrieks.

She used his name on purpose! Tobias. It took him three weeks to have enough courage and trust in me to be able to tell me his real name and she think she has the right to call him that!

"Get a gun." Tobias says coldly.

"Since I walked all the way here and your stood right there, do you think you could be kind enough to pass it me," She asks.

She could easily get it herself, it is literally two meters away. To my surprise, Tobias picks up a gun and puts it in her hands. Before he can pull away she places her hand on top of his and giggles childishly. Maybe this time, I won't just break her nose. He forcefully moves his hand away. I'm about to shout, when a flustered Tobias turns round, looks straight at me, shakes his head and says, "Don't."

I bite my tongue, my body is demanding me to fight or scream or do just do something, but I resist, Tobias told me not to. Why is he protecting her? She blatantly fancies him or just hates me enough to seduce Tobias.

"Shoot," he says.

"I'm not sure how, help me get in the right position," She whines.

"Aim for the board." He says bluntly.

She shoots until there is no bullets left. She an average shooter, nothing impressive.

"Maybe you could give me some private lessons, to improve my… Aim." She teases.

I swear Tobias smiled. Is he actually enjoying this?

"You can go now!" I shout.

"Goodbye!" she says while winking at Tobias and then storms out.

"What the hell was that?" I shout.

I try to talk to Tobias, but he just says, "Later." He just fiddles with the guns and avoids my eye, speaking occasionally to the next shooter.

I don't really pay attention. I just lean on the wall without my crutches, trying to forget the constant throbbing in my leg, waiting for this to end so I finally talk to Tobias.

The last person comes in. It's Tom. Sensing the tense atmosphere, he just picks up the gun, without a word and shoots.

Only two bullets go on the target, the rest piercing the stone. He places it back on the table and leaves. I step towards the door and see a glimpse of Tobias' shirt, dashing out of the door.

_For god sake! _I need to talk to him. He knows more than anyone that running away does not solve anything.

Its lunch time now, Tobias isn't in the dining room. I pick at some bread and walk to his room. Maybe he wanted me to follow him here.

I knock on his door. Once, twice, then three times.

He's ignoring me! The doors unlocked though, so I go inside.

I search the rooms, but he's not in here.

I am at the door when I notice it. On his bedside table is a note with a passionate red rose next to it, it reads:

_Six-_

_I'm sorry, it's not my fault. I have to do something, I can't tell you what but it's something to do with the Bureau. Don't even think about following me, it's too dangerous. I will explain everything later, I promise. Don't worry about me, I'm a true Dauntless, they couldn't catch me if they tried._

_I love you, Beatrice._

_Tobias-_

**Updates will be slower than usual, I'm sorry about that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for any typos, didn't have time to check it out. Please leave a review.**

I keep re-reading his letter. I must've read it a hundred times. Something about it just doesn't sound right. Maybe I'm just worrying about nothing; trying to find a hidden meaning that doesn't exist.

I get dressed into my black boots and my plain dress and leave Tobias' room. I'm so early for work but I have nothing else to do, so I just wander around the hallway, thinking about Tobias. I wonder where he is right now and why didn't he tell me he was going to? How could he just leave with without saying anything? He could be dead by now. I'm furious with him and frightfully anxious. This is how he must have felt when I betrayed him and went to the Erudite compound on my own. I just left him there, I thought it would be better for him if he didn't know where I was going. Now the roles have been switched I see how wrong I was. It almost killed him and it's killing me.

"Tris? What happened?"

Only now do I realise that I am sitting on the stone floor with my head on my knees. My face is burning with never-ending tears streaming down my face. She walks towards me and I try to get up but my hand are trembling so much that I can't get grip on the floor. She sits down beside me and wipes my tears with her sleeves.

"What's that?" she asks and points to the letter on my lap.

I pass it to her. After she reads it she hugs me.

"Tris, it'll be fine. Come on, lets get you sorted out," She helps me up, and I let out a groan.

"Where are your crutches?" she questions.

Honestly, I forgot about them and my leg, but now that I remember it hurts a lot. I don't mind it.

"I don't need them."

She doesn't say anything because she knows that I don't care about my health, all I care about is Tobias.

We get to Christina's apartment and she sits my down on her purple bed. She gets me a glass of water which I ignore.

"Did he speak to you before he left?"

"No, he ran out the training room before I could talk to him," I say.

"It doesn't make sense, he wouldn't leave you like this. Well, not unless it was vital that he leaves, but even then he would have said goodbye."

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We go to work," She says.

"What about Tobias? We have to help him," I plead.

"And we will, work first then we will figure out a plan," I agree.

It's almost 9 o'clock, work starts in a minute. Before we leave, I check myself out in the mirror. My face is blotchy with red patches and my hair is messy, but it doesn't look like I have been crying, more like I've ran a few miles. I can deal with that, I can tell Christina would like to put some make-up on to cover it but I'm so not in the mood and we are late enough as it.

When we get in the training room, they are all ready, waiting for is. Well, all except Chloe. Christina apologizes for being late and calls out the ranks from our last test.

Curt

Emma

Dale

Colin

Gemma

Chloe

Zoe

Holly

Rosie

Amy

Tom came last, he is in serious danger of leaving. Zoe know this and is reassuring him that he can make it. It is possible, I did it. Today we are fighting and Tom is strong enough to win. Christina smiles at Colin while Eric smirks at Tom because he is the worst shooter in here.

"Where's Chloe?" I ask the initiates.

"I don't know. I looked for her this morning but I couldn't find her," Gemma says.

"Maybe she's left." Zoe says.

"Her stuff is still here."

"If she doesn't show up tomorrow, she is cut." I say.

We show them some punches and kicks and I give Zoe the same advice that Tobias gave me, "You don't have much muscle," I tell her, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

I brought the letter with me to work so I tell Christina to help them while I re-read it again.

_Six-_

_I'm sorry, it's not my fault. I have to do something, I can't tell you what but it's something to do with the Bureau. Don't even think about following me, it's too dangerous. I will explain everything later, I promise. Don't worry about me, I'm a true Dauntless, they couldn't catch me if they tried._

_I love you, Beatrice._

_Tobias-_

_Tobias wrote 'I'm a true Dauntless,' that's that part that sounds weird. He never said that, ever. When Candor made us do the truth serum they asked him what his biggest regret is; he said moving to Dauntless out of cowardice. He does belong here but he doesn't believe it. He would never write that down. Also he used my real name to end it on. Maybe he has just doing it because he thought it would be sweet or something, but he knows that I hate that name because it reminds me of my family. Maybe he used it to tell me something wasn't right, he was in danger that would account for why he had to leave without telling me. I have to find out what's happened to him, but not now. I have to work for a few more hours, then I can make a plan. I hate it, I want to help him right now but I know that everyone will be working and I need as much help as I can get. _

After a while, we decide to get them started.

"Tom and Gemma, you are fighting together first. You can surrender, but you will be marked down for it, it's your choice. Beating someone who is ranked higher than you will give you more points, losing to a lower ranked initiate will move you down the ranks." Christina says.

"Go!"

They each take a small step forward, they raise their hands up to block the first punch.

Tom takes a few steps back which makes Gemma let down her guard because she is the safe distance away from him. Tom uses this to his own advantage and charges forward and punches her in the stomach. She clutches her stomach and sinks to her knees.

"Sorry," he mumbles, finally we have a caring Dauntless!

He extends his hand and she grabs it and pulls herself up. She doesn't say thank you, instead she wrestles him to the ground. She starts kicking him. I'm sure Tom is letting her do it, he could have easily stood his ground and wrestled her to the ground. After about five kicks, he decides to fight back. He pretends that he has had enough and she stops, waiting for him to say 'I surrender.' But those words are never said.

He swings legs out to the side. They hit Gemma's legs hard and makes her fall to the floor. Tom kicks her lightly in the shoulder. She tries to yank his ankle but she's too weak to pull him down, she settles for digging her nails in his skin. He screams and I can see blood dripping from her fingers.

"I'm sorry," he says and punches her in her face. Just above her mouth and below her eye, so it won't make any permanent damage. She groans in pain and puts her hand up to stay 'stop!'

"I give up," she shouts.

She tries to get up but she's in too much pain to do it. Tom tries to lift her up but she bats his hand away.

"Let me help you," Tom says.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Tom, just leave her." Zoe says.

He walks away and Gemma manages to walk to the nearest wooden bench to lie on. She doesn't ask for any help but if she gets worse I'm going to have to take her to the infirmary. Next up is Ed vs. Dale. Ed is bigger than Dale but that doesn't make him any better, not necessarily. As soon as the step onto the platform Ed leaps on him and make him fall face first on the cold floor. I think he broke his nose because it's dripping with blood. He tries to get up but Ed stamps on his fingers and I hear a snap.

Dale still tries to get up, even with his broken hand.

Ed slams his foot into his back, which make him shriek.

"Stop. Please. I give up," Dale begs.

"You're not getting out this easily," he snarls.

He kicks him again and again.

"**Stop it! He surrendered!**" I shout.

He won't listen he keeps kicking his bloody, unconscious body.

"You're going to kill him!" Christina screams.

I run to the ring and put myself in front of Dale's body.

"Get out of my way," he shouts menacingly.

"No," I say.

He punches me in my right eye. Everything goes blurry. He starts punching me, repeatedly on my torso. I wait, hoping for complete blackness, then I won't have to feel.

He must've picked me up and threw me because I hit a wall and then the ground. I hear someone shouting but I can't tell what it is saying. Then the blackness clouds my vision and I feel numb.

I wake up in a hospital bed, I am tucked into the thin blanket so tight that it feels like it's trying to suffocate me. Tobias could be dead by now and I'm stuck in hospital.

A nurse walks in and fiddles with something on the chair, facing away from me. Her blonde hair is tied back and is tucked into her blue uniform.

"This might hurt," she says, her voice sounds familiar.

She turns around and stabs a needle into my arm. It is full to the brim with deadly purple fluid. I look up at her smirking face.

"Chloe?!" I shriek.

Whatever she injected me with, it works straight away. At first I think it is a pain killer because I feel normal again but then I can't feel anything. I try to move but I can't. I try to scream but no sound comes out.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long, I'm struggling to come up with ideas.****Suggestions are more than welcome!**

Where am I? I'm lying down in what I think is my hospital bed. The room is almost pitch black with only a few beams of light coming in from the bordered up windows.

I try to remember what happened, from the beginning. For some reason my mind feels clouded and it's difficult to think.

After I don't know how long, I manage to make a list in my head.

I hurt my leg in Amity. I came back to Dauntless. I got beaten by Ed until I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital bed, Chloe put a needle in me. I'm forgetting something important. I think hard about it but I can't remember. It must be midday by now and the room is a bit lighter. I want to explore my room but I'm still paralysed. After hours of trying to move unsuccessfully, I am exhausted and I fall asleep.

I wake up with my hair scattered on my face, my hand immediately goes to brush it away. I am expecting it to be unresponsive and ignore my mind's command, but it doesn't. It actually moves! My limbs start tingling, itching to move- it's so good to be able to be able to feel again. Slowly, I am able to move around the room.

It's not big, about 5 steps in length and width. Minimal furniture, a bench that runs alongside one wall and my hospital bed that Chloe stole. I try to find a door but there isn't one. How can there not be a door? How did I get in here? Maybe it's hidden behind something. I walk over to the wooden bench, it has splodges of red on it.

It's probably paint. Someone must have worked or lived in this room before, they might've just spilled something on it. I try hard to believe that its paint but I highly doubt it. I touch the red splatter out of curiosity. It's what I dreaded. It's blood. I am almost sick, I can't stop gagging and chocking. I tell myself to calm down and shut up. There's enough blood to belong a whole group of people. Someone must've tortured them here and I hope it's not Chloe.

I hear footsteps heading up to my room. I try and figure out what to do. I can't hide anywhere and I can't run away. I think I am safer if I act like I'm still paralysed. That way she I'm sure she won't kill me, there's no point if I won't be able to feel the pain.

I rush into the bed and back to the position I was in before (my head slightly raised with my hands tucked underneath my thigh). They are outside and I can hear them talking.

"She won't remember him and even if she does, she can't move."

"How can you be so sure about it?" Gemma asks.

"I wiped her memory, she doesn't know he exists," Chloe says smugly.

"Then what's the point in this whole thing?" Questions Gemma.

"He still loves her, but when he realises that she doesn't remember him, he will move on. You can't be in a relationship if the other person has forgotten you. Then he will love me instead." Chloe says.

They walk in from behind me and I force myself to stay still and not look for the exit because that would show them that I can move again. At least I know that the door is somewhere behind me. The light come on but I'm too frightened to look around.

They come really close to my bed and go to check my pulse. I calm myself down and I can feel my heartbeat lowering, if it's too fast they might know that I'm not as lifeless as they predicted. It appears to have fooled them because they don't mention anything about it.

"Tris, I know you can hear me, even if your head is messed up. You will be killed soon, I can promise you that. You will do what I say or else this will be much more painful," she says manically.

My bloody hand clenches at my side in anger and I immediately regret it.

"She just moved!" Gemma exclaimed.

I try to keep still but it's getting more difficult at resisting it.

"No she didn't, that paralytic serum is strong enough to knock out a horse."

"She did move, I saw her." Gemma slaps me hard in the face.

I can't help but scream. She tries to move but I grab her hair and whack her in the eye, she falls back on to the floor and cries and shouts at Chloe to do something. Chloe swiftly hits my temple with a heavy brown object. I saw the world become a blur, colours meshing with other colours, and everything blurring together.

I lift to my hand to my head, wincing slightly. My head is throbbing painfully, and I touch my temple gently. I breathe in slowly and heavily, taking in the scene. My arms and legs are tied on a stone-cold silver bed that chills my spine. The room is so white that it makes me go light headed. It's too clean and sterile, like a hospital but not as safe. I look so misplaced, I'm dripping with blood, flowing from my head and glued all my hair into a sticky mess and all around me is immaculate.

I scream as loud as I can, I need Chloe to just get so angry that she kills me right here out of frustration, instead of weeks of nightmarish torture. She walks in but this time she's not alone. A man walks in besides her. He has a spare upper lip, deep-set dark blue eyes with a small patch of lighter blue on the left iris right next to the corner of his eye. He has long lashes and he must be more than six feet tall.

"Tris!" He shouts and runs up to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I took so long. Thanks guys for following me even though i have been inactive for a while. **

How does this man know my name?

He hugs me tightly, his smell seems familiar – musky and sweaty.

"You're safe now." He says, but I don't feel safe. Not at all.

He starts kissing my neck and I push him away.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"How do you know my name?" I demand

"What are you talking about? It's me Tobias. Your boyfriend."

My boyfriend?

"I've never seen you before in my life." I say.

"Stop it! You know who I am." Tobias shouts.

"I don't know you, I swear." I confess.

"Yes you do!" He shouts.

I just shake my head. I can see Chloe behind him giggling, she obviously finds this hilarious but I seriously don't.

He steps towards me and starts pleading with me to remember him. He touches my shoulders and starts shaking me and yells, "You used to love me so much. You would die for me and I would for you."

"Leave me alone! I don't love you, I've never seen you before." I shriek.

He looks hurt, heartbroken even. He starts crying and turns on Chloe.

"What did you do to her?" He shouts.

"She chose to wipe her own memory, I guess she wanted to forget you."

I wiped my own memory? Why would I forget him? My whole family are dead and it would be so much easier to forget them but I know that I would never be able to. They are a part of me and I won't erase that. I wouldn't erase anything.

"You're lying! Tris would never do that!"

"She did!" Chloe shouts.

"Come on, Tris. Let's go!"

I just stand still. I don't want to leave with a man I don't know but I am supposed to love. I don't want to stay here with Chloe, who said she would kill me.

I figure I'm safer with Tobias, he said he loves me, you wouldn't hurt someone you loved. I walk a few steps forward, to Tobias' side.

"You aren't leaving. I'm going to kill Tris. Then you and I are going to go somewhere private."

"We are going right now and you can't stop us." He says.

"Yes I can." Chloe smirks.

She reaches into her pocket and holds a controller in her right hand. She presses a random sequence of buttons and is about to press what I assume is the activation button when I shout at her to stop.

"You don't have to hurt him. Please. Just kill me instead." I shout.

I can't let him die. There's this connection between us, it's like electricity. It makes me brave.

"Tris. Stop it. Let me handle this." Tobias says sternly.

"Guards!" Shouts Chloe.

People flood into the room dressed in camouflage from head to toe. There is about ten of them, each with their individual guns. They restrain Tobias and semi-circle around me. I want to run but I know that they could easily catch me. I wouldn't even make it to the door. Chloe walks out the room and we follow her down the hallway. We stop outside the room, there are two doors.

"Put Tris in the left, Tobias in the right." Chloe commands.

Tobias tries to escape from their grasp but they are too strong and push him closer to the door.

He looks straight at me and says, "Be brave Tris."

I don't have time to respond, we are both pushed into the separate doors.

The guards wait outside the locked door. The room is separated into two by a glass wall. Tobias is in the other side. An invisible speaker says we have _60 seconds before extermination. _

I have 60 seconds left to live. I feel faint, my palms are sweaty, my heart is thumping and I can hear my own quick breath.

Desperately, I frantically whack the glass with my fists, it doesn't even move. I give up and go to the front of my tank, the Tobias does the same. Our faces are a few inches apart, divided from the glass.

I want to remember him.

"Did I really love you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I can't remember you," I mumble.

"I know, I'm sorry,"

_15 seconds left. _

"I wish I could remember you," I say.

"It's not your fault." He says honestly.

_5 seconds left._

"I love you Tris."

**What do you want to happen next? Let me know in the comments.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't want to die.

The speaker makes no more announcements. Gas slowly seeps in from every corner, forcing me to inhale its poison. It's dark green. I look over to Tobias' tank and see that it is clear, not even a smidge of green squirting out from the corners. Chloe only wants to kill me, she wants him to be forced to watch it too.

He punches the glass with his fists but it doesn't budge. I kick it again and again but it doesn't make a dent. Red spots appear on my bear arms and hands; quickly forming into bleeding, raw blisters. They multiply every second and cover my body. I try to ignore it by hitting the glass repeatedly. I can't forget about. My thick blood stains the glass and drips down in rosy lines. The sight of it makes me nauseous but I carry on.

"Tris, Stop!" Tobias shouts.

My vision is cloudy but I can still see. The glass wall is mainly splattered with my blood. I have lost so much blood, too much. I fall onto the tiled floor and he kneels in front on me. Stupidly, I move my arms to touch his face, only to hit the glass.

"It'll be alright. I will get you out." He says.

He gets up to start thumping the glass again. There's no point it won't crack and even if it did, it would me too late.

"Tobias, can you just stay here with me? I could use the company." I try to sound calm but I'm not. I'm going to die soon.

He looks at the glass pleadingly, he is desperate to save me but he knows it's a long shot.

"Of course."

He places his palm on the glass and I fit mine on top of his.

"Tell me about yourself." I ask.

"I used to be in abnegation, I moved to dauntless. I work on the computers when there isn't initiates to train. I'm good with a gun but I only use it when I have too. And I fell in love with you the first time we met."

He carries on describing himself, I find his voice soothing.

My throat tightens and it's harder to breathe. My vision turns black. I can feel my hand slipping from the glass. It drops on to the floor.

"Tris. You have to fight it." He shouts.

I am trying to fight it. I can't. I cough and splutter to clear my lugs of gas but there is too much gas.

For a moment I think he's left, that they let him leave the cell. I hear feet scraping across Tobias' side of the room. Someone hits the ground with a terrified scream. A girls high-pitched scream. I hear the pounding of several limbs whacking the glass.

"Hold on, Tris!" Tobias cries.

The gas is still here, it could hurt them. They could die.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I croak.

Seconds after, I can hear the glass shatter. It cuts my arms, they are as sharp as daggers.

"Tris, wake up!" Christina shouts.

I can't move or speak back.

"Is she dead?" Tom asks.

Not yet. They check my pulse and say that it's faint, that I have to go to hospital immediately.

"We have to get out of here. I'm getting blisters." Dale says.

"I'll carry her." Tobias says.

He lifts me up and starts running. We get into a car and someone injects me with something.

After a while my eyes work again and I can breathe a little better. I still cough a lot but it's an improvement. I am sat next to Tobias, wrapped up in a white blanket which slowly turns red.

I look around the car. The back window is glassless and there is no seatbelts.

"I've been in this car before." I mumble.

"She's awake!" Christina shrieks.

"We went in this car before. I drove you home when you hurt your leg. Do you remember?" Tobias says.

I remember me lying down in the passenger seat talking to someone. It must've been him, I can remember his blue eyes.

"Kind of, yeah."

"We need to stop and put some bandages on Tris." Tobias says.

"Okay."

Christina stops the car and unlocks the boot. Tobias picks me up and lies me on the floor in the blanket. They all stand up around me. Their arms and faces have several blisters, none of them look bothered about it. My arms and bits of my face are covered with the same red spots every one of them oozing with my blood. I look hideous yet nobody really cares. Especially not Tobias. He spreads ointment on my limbs and tells me it's for burns but it's basically the same thing. He wraps my arms up with bandages.

"I can't wrap your face up but it's not too bad. We can leave it for now." Tobias smiles.

"Have you got any more bandages?" I ask.

She throws me a pack of them and I give one to all of us: Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Zoe, Tom, Dale, Colin and Tobias. They say that they will be fine without it but I don't believe it, we don't know how bad these things are and I don't want it to become any worse.

I grab Tobias' pack and open it for him. I look at my hands, the bandage covers most of it – up until my split knuckles. He has a matching set from hitting the glass.

"I can do it." He says.

"It's only fair, you did mine."

I wrap it around his arm but there is too much fabric left over to just tuck in.

"Somebody throw me a knife?" I ask. Everyone is busy so Tobias get up and throws one to me. It lands the end sticking in the ground, half a meter away from my hand.

A memory comes back. He teased me in front of the other initiates, threw knifes around my body.

"You threw knifes at me before, didn't you?"

"You remember something!" He says relieved.

"Why did you throw knifes at me?" I ask.

"I was made too by Eric, I wasn't going to hurt you, I swear."

"I believe you." He wouldn't hurt me, you don't hurt the ones you love.

I finish wrapping both of his arms, cutting off the excess fabric. We climb back into the car.

"Tobias. I've been meaning to ask, why did you leave that note and run away?" Christina questions from the driver's seat.

I know the note, it's engraved into my mind. I remember reading it again and again.

"I don't know how I wrote that note, it was like I was programmed to do it but somehow it managed to alter it. After that Chloe and Curt locked me in a cell. Curt and I had regular fights when I tried to escape but every time they caught me and injected me with something. She forced me to have dinner with her sometimes and pretended that we were going out. Chloe was so obsessed with me, it was creepy. I hated it."

Zeke and Shauna burst out laughing, Tobias shoots him a death glare and they shut up.

"He was kidnapped and you find that funny?" I say angrily.

"Sorry." Shauna mutters.

They carry on talking as normal.

"Tris. You need to know something. You probably don't remember me being there but you know that all the Erudite evacuated the buildings?"

I nod.

"Curt, Chloe and all the others except for these four (Zoe, Tom, Colin and Dale) teamed up with the Fringe people and gassed out the Erudite building. Not a lot died, just the people in the main office. About seven of them. A lot were injured but they are recovering fast. They made it stronger and that's what Chloe tried to kill you with. It's not just Chicago that's been gassed, most of the experiment have been targeted. The Dauntless are trying to capture them now and stopping them before they can make any more damage."

**I hope it makes sense :) What do you want to happen next? Should they join in the fight and get the fringe people? Do Tobias and Tris go somewhere else? Should I just do a time skip?**


	18. Chapter 18

**ANY ideas please send them to me. Another thing, I'm curious, how old are all you guys. I'm 14 btw :)**

"When can we join in the fight?" I ask.

We have just stopped at an abandoned house to decide what we should do next and the stretch our legs. Tobias leaves the room and mutters something about checking out the area.

"We need you take to a hospital." Christina says.

"Why? I've got some ointment. I'm covered in bandages and you already injected me with something. I'm fine." I say.

"I injected you with some strong pain relief and the blisters are just side effects of it." Shauna states.

Blisters are only side effects of it? It must be more damaging then I thought.

"You know we said the gas is stronger? You Inhaled quite a lot of it, that amount should kill you. You should've died. The gas attacks your insides, it gnaws at your muscles and messes with your brain." Tom says.

I'm nervous. This gas is powerful enough to mess with my brain.

"We don't know exactly what it does yet, Tris. You to be checked out." Zoe says harshly.

"I'm fine." I shout.

"You're not. It just might not be harming you yet." Colin sighs.

We have been waiting for several minutes for Tobias to come back and the others spread out to find him. They left me here with Christina. They think I'm crazy now. All of them are just waiting for me to freak out or do something strange.

"You can remember us, can't you?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. I just can't remember Tobias." "That sucks." She sobs.

"Yes, it does. I do still kind of like him, even though I barely know him." I admit.

It's strange now. I know he wants to go back to whatever it used to be like, but I can't, he is a stranger to me.

"Of course you do. You used to date him, he is basically your other half. Even memory loss and this brain-damaging thing won't keep you from loving him."

She right.

"Does Tobias know about my illness?" I question.

"He knows as much as I do." She answers

I was hoping he didn't, now he is going to be weird around me. Caring about me but also keeping distant, in case I go crazy.

I try to stop thinking about Tobias and my damaging disease by asking about Colin.

"Well we've been searching for you guys and we don't really have enough time to do anything and we can't even talk because I'm driving." Christina sighs.

"Do you love him?" I ask.

"Well he's no Will," Cristina says, "but I think so."

I feel guilty, I killed him. It my fault he's gone in the first place. I'm about to apologise again but I know she won't want to hear it. I try anyway.

"Chris– Tris, I don't need to say sorry, you are already forgiven" she cuts me off.

The best thing I can do now is let Colin and her be together. Everyone has come back now, they wait near the car. Christina says she will pack up our stuff, so I get up and go to the others. When I get over there everyone is hot and bothered, which is weird because I'm really cold. Maybe my body is already malfunctioning. I decide it's best if I just ignore it.

"Guys, can we change places in the car?" I ask.

I can see Tobias tensing, he thinks I want to sit with someone else, anyone that not him. The rest shrug or agree.

"Four and I will sit at the back and Christina wants to sit next to Colin in our previous seats." Tobias looks up at me and we share a smile while Colin blushes a little.

"Me and Shauna are at the front and I'm driving. I guess you and Zoe want to sit next to each other too?" They nod in agreement.

"Dale, you can sit with us." Tom adds.

They climb in the car while I get Christina.

She's still finishing packing up a few jumpers that we left here. One of them is near my feet.

"Christina catch." I slur.

I bend down to pick it up and try to throw it to her. I don't know where it lands because my vison is clouded with bright spots. I can feel myself start to fall but Christina catches me before I touch the ground.

"Tris? What's going on?" She asks frantically.

My vision clears and I stand up by myself. My hands are shaking, I conceal them behind my back. I can feel my heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. My stomach churns. My body is already deteriorating.

"Nothing. I felt a bit dizzy, that's all." I lie.

She gives me a suspicious look but accepts my statement.

We start walking towards the car. "You're sitting next to Colin now."

She smiles and rushes ahead to the car. Tobias opens the boot door for me to get in (the seats face backwards so we can see out the boot). He helps me up and sits me into my seat beside his. I shuffle closer to him so our knees touch.

"Are we going to team up with the Dauntless now and fight the Fringe people before they gas everyone?"

"Yeah, we are heading back there now."

Good. I don't want any more people to die.

"How are you? Gas done anything weird yet?" He tries to ask it casually but it fails because he is so anxious.

"Nope. I'm just a bit colder than usual." I lie.

He takes a blanket out of his bag and covers us both.

"Earlier, you called me Four." He states.

"That's your nickname right?" I ask confused.

"Yeah but I never told you that and the other guys call me Tobias now." He says happily.

"I wish I could remember more important stuff, like the time we first met or our first kiss."

"It was a great kiss." He teases.

"Which I will never remember." I add, sadly.

"I could re-enact it, if you like?" His face moves closer to mine.

"I would love that." I whisper.

And then he kissed me.


	19. Chapter 19

I hope this makes sense. Any questions, just ask. :) Please review/comment

We have been driving for hours, I don't know here Chloe took us but it was miles away from Chicago. Ages ago, Zeke and Shauna swapped seats with Christina and Colin again, he decided he would drive and let Christina sleep. So now it's me and Colin still awake, but I'm sat the back and we couldn't speak without waking anyone up. I don't even know if he knows that I'm not sleeping.  
I can't sleep; I'm tired but so awake at the same time. I can't stop fidgeting and I can't tell if I'm worried or the my messed up brain is making me do it. Every so often I think I'm going to sleep because my eyes close for several seconds but then they dart open again. Tobias is lay next to me his head slightly touching my hip, snoring loudly in chorus with everyone else.  
It must be around 8 o'clock now; I feel like its suitable time now to wake up Tobias. I whisper his name a few times and his blue eyes snap open.

"Good morning." Tobias says.  
He holds my hand and leans closer to kiss me on my exposed collarbone. I get freaked out and push him away. It's all happening way too fast, I barely know the guy. He looks at me confused and I deserve to give him an explanation.

"I know we dated for ages but can we please slow down a bit? I don't even know you." He moves back to his seat and lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your memory wipe. I thought you were normal again and everything was like it used to be." He says frustrated.

"Normal?!" I shout.

"Tris-" He begins.

We are interrupted by Colin shouting to everyone, especially Christina, to wake up because we are just going past Erudite now. Most of them yawn and stretch. I turn around from Tobias and look outside the window, the Erudite compound looks empty, I wonder what side they are on ours or The Fringe. Tobias tries to talk to me again but I don't listen.

We park just outside of Dauntless and start walking towards a tunnel at the side the main building and it leads us to the heart of it all, the Pit. The whole room is filled full of people, all looking forward the front, intensely. We try to make our way through the end of the crowd by bushing but that doesn't wake, we don't make a dent.

"Were back! Not that any of you seem to care. Where's the welcoming party, guys?" Zeke screams sarcastically.

A few turn around and look some looks annoyed but they see Tobias and I and they look genuinely respectful or happy that we have come back. They part through the middle making a pathway for us all to walk through. We start walking, me at the back, Tobias at the front. My head hurts, my brain keeps trying to break the barrier to the memories with Tobias, but it can't. My Hands still shake. Before I put them into my pockets I realise how bony they are, I shudder and hide them in my trouser pocket. As I pass each one, I realise they are staring t me, I try to look normal and try to keep in line with everyone else. I also realise that not all of them are dressed in black, some blue are dotted around the pack. My leg starts twitching and it makes my leg give way every step. Luckily, we are near the front and I walk up to the elevated platform. Johanna Reyes and Evelyn Johnson-Eaton are standing their waiting for us.

"Welcome back to Dauntless." Johanna smiles. "I am sure everyone is wondering why we are year and most importantly why is Erudite here and amidst our crowd."

** I look at the front of the crowd and the whole first half is packed full of blue. I try to look at Johnanna but her voice keeps multiplying and I can hear it right behind me, in the crowd, down below and like someone is directly above me.**

**This all happens all at once and I can't decipher that she is saying because they all overlap each other. I lift my hands to put them over my ears to block the sound out, but I see just the skeleton, just the bones of my hands and I stare at it and wonder how it isn't bleeding and how am I even alive. My ears start ringing. I can't see the crowd any more, just Tobias in front of me. He pulls out a vial of a blue liquid. "**

**I'm going to erase my memory. It's not fair that you don't remember me. It should be equal. I want it to be equal." Tobias declares. "Don't, I love you and I like that you can remember things about me. It's special y'know." I plead**

**" I love you and that's why I'm doing this. I have to." He argues.**

**"If you loved me you wouldn't do it!" I shout**

**"I'm sorry." He whispers.**

**He screws the lid off and I shake my head, he just smiles and swallows every last drop.**

**"Who are you?" He demands.**

**"It's me, Tris but you can't remember me."**

**"What did you do to my memory? Are you going to kill me?" He shrieks.**

**"No. Of course not. Come on, let's go." I say.**

**He doesn't move I come closer and try to explain what happens and I accidently graze his hand. He picks me up and throw me to the ground but it that's ages to fall. I hit the cold concrete.**

**This can't be real, this can't happen. This wouldn't happen.**

**It's not real.**


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: BTW. In the last chapter, the ending was in bold to show that part that wasn't real.

I need to wake up. It's like sleep but I can't escape. My whole body feels like it's shut down, but my brain is still working. I try to pretend it's like a simulation.

Picturing a blue door, I walk forward. It starts to fade and I sprint towards it. The door fades too quickly. Repeating 'it's not real' makes it reappear long enough to open it.

I'm in a grey hospital room full of bleeping machines with red lights flickering on and off. My arms are held down with some rope loosely tied around my metal bed. Where's Tobias?

I slip my wrists through the loop of the rope and tear the tubes from my arms. When I leap off the bed I see Tobias running into my room.

"Get back to bed!" He shouts.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy." I lie.

"We both know that's not true." He argues.

"I want to go home. I'm no use here, there's more important thing going on, do even you remember about the war?" I plead.

"There's nothing more important then you."

"We both know that's not true." I reply.

"Go to bed" he commands

"Where's Evelyn?" I question.

"Dining hall. Why'd you ask?"

"I need to speak to her." I mumble.

Tobias sighs but let's me go past.

Entering the dining room, I notice that I am still in my white gown. I must look crazy. Still, I march forward and stop and the end of Evelyn's table.

"I was expecting you to come to me, I'm sure you want to know what is going on," I nod in agreement and she continues, "as you can probably tell, the Erudite have joined us to fight what we like to call 'The Smokers. We are not the only ones in this fight."

"Since most of the experiments are in danger, about three quarters have formed the alliance with us, the others with 'The Smokers' because now they know they are experiments they want to punish the Government and everyone else." Evelyn states.

"What about the bureau?" I ask.

"Nobody knows what side they are on. Some of the rescued fringe people live there, so it's risky to be partners with them and also we are not a big fan of theirs either." Christina says behind me.

"When can I fight?" I ask sternly.

The leaders, a few other Dauntless members and an Erudite an exchange a thoughtful stare with sad expressions.

Christina grabs my arms and tries to move me away from the table, "I think you should get some rest."

"No!" I shout.

"Do you think you can handle it, especially in your _condition?_" Johanna asks.

"I'm perfectly capable." I say.

"If you are sure about this, you will start training tomorrow with the Erudites and learn the basics again. If we see―"

"I don't need to learn the basics, I know how to fight." I interrupt.

"You are weak. The gas has made you like this, ill and unpredictable. You are lucky I have allowed you to have a chance. If we see that you are indeed capable, you will fight with us. No arguments. You should get some rest, training starts at six." Evelyn demands.

"How do you know we can trust them?" I look over at the analysing Erudite.

"We are not as monstrous as you think, we were forced to work for Jeanine. We all feel genuinely sorry about the whole thing, but right now we are allies; we have to trust each other." He says.

"I understand." I say.

Even though it's all most eleven, I don't feel tired at all, more alive than I have in days. I decide to wander the halls. The Erudites have their own rooms now but still there is abandoned houses. I go to Tobias' old room and have a look inside. He is sat on the edge of his bed, positioned to face the door, asleep. He must have waited for me but became fatigued. In his hand he clutches a necklace with our faces painted on it. I call his name and he sleepily open his eyes. I help him to stand up and climb under the sheets. He is still half asleep but he manages to mumbles some words. "I'm sorry. Come to bed?"

"I've just got to go somewhere." I say softly.

He carries on snoring. The necklace drops on the floor and I walk over and pick it up. I close the door and start walking.

Suddenly, I become unable to breathe properly. I start feel claustrophobic and I can't stand being underground. I run to the exit and run towards the train tracks. As soon as I get outside, my breathing goes back to normal. I sit down by the rocks with the necklace still in my hand, I start fiddling with it.

I close my eyes and try to rest. Voices start shouting in my head. First it starts with Caleb asking why I didn't help him. He keeps calling me selfish, over and over again. Then my mom, with a shaky voice telling me that he was the one I should have saved. Eric takes over and taunts me about Tobias and how he's glad I can't remember him. Thrilled to bits. I try to open my eye but they are glued shut. I start screaming but that doesn't stop out the screeching inside my head.

I feel like I'm drowning. My eyes snap open and I can see and brown haired Erudite in front of my face. My face is drenched with his water. I reach into my trouser pocket frantically looking for a weapon. She doesn't look concerned at my obvious plan to attack, so I stop. She doesn't want to kill me.

"Night terrors?" she asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

**Authors note: let me know what you want to happen to Tris next in the reviews. Any ideas?**


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Here's my chapter! Sorry it took so long, it was accidentally deleted from my laptop twice! I will try to write a chapter every week. Read on!

I look closely at the Erudite. Dressed in a blue shirt and trousers, both with rips and dirt which cover them entirely. She has dark rings under her dull green eyes and her hair is untidy. Her nails have aggressively been bitten, probably because of worry, and are covered in little splotches of blood around each nail.

"Escape from the hospital?" She asks, eyeing up my hospital gown.

"I'm not going back, besides there's nothing they can do." I reply with a weak smile.

"I'm not going either." She sighs and sits next to me.

"What's your name?" I question.

"Alaska. Don't ask me why they called me that. It's a stupid name, I know." She says slightly angrily.

"It's a pretty bizarre name. I like it." I say while I wipe my damp face with my shirt.

She smiles at me and then loudly laughs, "Everybody in Erudite hated it. You're the first person to actually like it."

She quickly changes to a puzzled expression. She looks to the left and stares at the same place for ages. Then her lip wobbles and she shakes her head.

"Go away!" She screams at the empty space.

"Alaska! There's no one there." I shout. She still looks at nothing, she must be imagining something that's not here.

"Alaska?" I cry.

I try to move her head away to look at me but she won't move. She is fixated at the imaginary thing.

To try and get her attention, I move in front of her face, to block whatever she is looking at. After a minute or so of calling her name, she looks at me and snaps out of her trance. She shakes her head whilst she clasps her hands tightly.

"It's okay. It's over now." I say.

I don't know what to do. I don't know how to react. Should I leave? Maybe she likes to be alone with her troubles. No, she helped me when my mind was being pestered by the voices. She needs someone right now. I just wait quietly until she wants to talk… Finally she breaks the silence.

"Weird things happen to me, I got gassed." She confesses.

I should have guessed because frankly it was obvious. I just thought only I was infected by The Smokers. I feel guilty about feeling like this, but I did, I am glad, glad it happened to someone else too. Maybe we can help each other through this.

"So did I. Sucks doesn't it?" I say.

"It sure does." She unexpectedly smiles.

I am surprised at the gesture, she was just completely startled and now she's happy. Thinking about it, I did the same thing earlier. Wow.

"Are you joining in the war?" I ask.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how many lies I've told to be able to fight. People don't even know that I was in the Erudite building when it happened. To be honest I'm starting to feel uncomfortable about lying to everyone." She admits.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't mean to be rude but isn't it supposed to be kept a secret?"

"You won't tell anyone except your boyfriend, I can tell." She says.

How did she know I'm in a relationship? Hundreds of answers circle around in my head and I chose the most logical one, she must've seen me with him and just guessed that we were together.

"You sure have a lot of trust in someone you've only just met." I mumble.

I wish I could trust somebody that easily.

"What about the Erudites? Surely they could diagnose your condition."

"Not if I do a better job. We just have to keep convincing them that we are fine. If we just do that they won't lock us in a hospital and we can fight." She says with full determination.

"Are you training tomorrow with the wannabe warriors?" She asks.

She told me a lot about herself, it's only fair that I share something with her.

"I'm forced too. I didn't exactly keep my condition a secret so pretty much everyone knows now, even Johanna and Evelyn. Still, I need to pretend that everything it's okay."

"Well I'm going to be there too. We can do this if we try hard enough." She declares.

"If both of us has another episode, we have to snap each other out of it, especially if there is a crowd of people." I say.

"Yes! That's a good idea." She exclaims.

After a moments silence Alaska says, "Well, I'm too cold to sit out of here all night."

It's cold? I'm quite warm. I'll add it on the list of things wrong with me.

"What else are you going to do?" I question.

"Try to sleep I guess but we both know that's difficult. Nah, I'll probably just walk the hallways until I either crash or get bored." She replies.

"Crash?"

"Yeah. Crash. It's when your exhausted body forces you to fall asleep. It's great, you'll love it." She smirks while getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She starts walking away, heading to the nearest entrance to Dauntless.

"Wait!" She turns around, "I never told you my name."

"You didn't have too! Who doesn't know the famous couple Four and Tris?" She shouts.

**Please comment underneath (criticism, compliments or ideas are welcome!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Thanks guys for following and reviewing, it really makes my day. Quick shoutout to eventer224, I've been reading their divergent fanfic called 'love in the government' and it is amazing. please check it out! Here's my chapter:**

I walk back to Tobias' room to find him awake and lay on the floor next to the right side of the bed.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I woke up and thought about things for a while. Thought about us." He says sadly.

Oh no. He's going to dump me, if we are still in a relationship. He must be angry that I left and doesn't want to see me anymore.

"Tris, don't look so worried. I was just thinking about changing a few things. Firstly, I know this aren't the same anymore and you shouldn't be under this much pressure to love me. Can we, I was just hoping that, we could be friends? I can't lose you." Tobias asks desperately.

"Yes of course, you'll never lose me. So why are you on the floor?" I say quickly.

"I couldn't expect you to share a bed with a stranger." Tobias mumbles.

I feel guilty, it's obvious that this is breaking his heart and I keep pushing him away. It's not fair.

"Tobias, this is your bed. If anything, I should be sleeping on the floor. Why don't we share it?" I say the last bit nervously.

"You sure?" He asks hopefully. I nod back.

We get under the covers of the black blanket, both fully clothed, he turns on side to face me.

"We will get a cure and your memory back. I promise." He assures.

We both lie on the edge of both sides of the wooden bed. I want to be closer and I know his waiting for me to close the space. I try to work out a way to do it subtly.

"You thinking about something?" He asks.

Impulsively, I shuffle towards him and lie my head on his chest. He's shocked but not tense. Even though my cheeks are hot, I feel more relaxed than I have been in a while.

He chuckles and says, "that was not what I saw expecting."

"Did I disappoint you?" I ask cheekily, feeling more confident by the minute.

"Of course not." He wraps his hands around the middle of my back, I feel electric.

I think about telling him about everything that's happened to me, all the messed up imaginary things but I can't remember if he's trustworthy or not. My gut feeling tells me my secrets are safe with him so I tell him everything including Alaska.

After I explain the story he says again, now more determined, "we have to find a cure."

"I know."

"Don't panic, but I went to amity earlier and I got you some medicine, it sleeping tablets. I know you might not want to take them but I think you should, I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping at all." He gets out a plastic tub filled with small tablets.

"I'll take them."

Strangely, I'm not tired but I'm getting exhausted, I need to sleep soon.

He gets me a glass of water and I already miss his touch. I swallow them and we get back under the blanket, same position as before.

"We'll just wait until they work.

It's been four hours and I don't feel any more fatigued, my body is weak and tired but I'm fully awake.

"I think that the gas won't let any medicine reverse the damage it's caused to my brain. Somehow it's immune to it. I don't think there can be a cure for it." I say depressingly.

"There has to be a cure. The people who made this are geniuses and they wouldn't risk making gas this powerful if they didn't have a way to stop it." Tobias says stubbornly

"You're probably right." I try to remain hopeful.

I try to convince him to sleep because he'll be tired without sleep unlike me, but he adamantly persists to stay awake the whole night. It's now time for my training while Tobias is on patrol with Zeke to inspect one of The Smokers bases. He told me that they might not even enter the camp, not if they are outnumbered and they aren't there to start the war. I'm worried that something is going happen to him, I'm sure there is going to be hundreds of guards waiting to shoot them as soon as they arrive. It's time for us both to depart.

"I don't want you to go, it's too dangerous and I can't be there to help you." I say standing in front of the door.

"Tris, I need you to trust me. If you had your memory, you'd know that we are the best soldiers out there, I can do this. I promise I'll come back tonight in one piece." He says honestly.

I know I have to let him go, he should be fine but I don't want to risk losing him.

He walks closer to me, so close I can feel his warm breath.

"I will be fine." Tobias swears.

I suddenly have the urge to kiss his lips, I can't wait any longer. I move my hand to his neck and I can feel his on mine. I reach up and we share a kiss that instantly fills me with excitement and affection.

"You better be."


	23. Chapter 23

I've just starting walking when Christina runs towards me from behind.

"Hey Tris. You on your way to training?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"I heard about the patrol. We're all worried to be honest but we have our best people out there including your Tobias and my Colin. They are basically invincible, nothing can kill them." She smiles.

"I know."

I'm trying to forget about it so I'll be able to function instead of fretting about the impossible.

"So, tell me the gossip. How are you and Tobias?"

I'm glad she's moved onto a different topic. "Were good. I'm just taking it slow for now and his okay about it." I stop outside the initiates training room where the training is taking place.

"That's great, I knew you would stick together. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you, you don't deserve it." Her smile not quite reaching to her eyes.

"Thank you. I've got to go now, don't want to be late." I say.

"I thought I should mention that I'm one of your teachers and your left hand is shaking." She hold it to stop it moving. I put it in my trousers pockets.

Without another word, we walk in. She stands next to Zoe at the front. I scan the crowd and see Alaska standing near the back of the room and join her. After a brief introduction we are assigned our own guns to assemble and then fire. We go to our individual tables and start slotting pieces together.

My hand is still trembling and I'm finding it hard to the gun. Alaska, who is stood next to me, has completed hers. She's not allowed to help, there we strict instructions about giving others assistance in this section. I watch her as she looks at the person to the right of her. Making it look like an accident, she slips and swipes her arm across the edge of his table sending a small black part flying across the floor. He sighs and slowly walks over to pick it up. Christina shouts at him to hurry up and all eyes are on him while Alaska finishes my gun quickly.

"Thank you." I say quietly to Alaska.

She smirks as the Erudite man returns to his spot. "You need to stop being so clumsy Alaska, it might get you in trouble."

"I'll bear that in mind Charlie."

I'm surprised that they know each other but then I realise they came from the same faction, I forget that she came from Erudite sometimes, she fits in here really well. We walk to our targets, thankfully my hand is fine now.

I look around and watch other people shoot. Most of them are terrible and almost fall over when it recoils. Some are doing all right for a first try. The instructors are helping with the other side of the room, they try hard to help as many people as possible but there is about two hundred people here and not everyone can receive guidance. I take my first shot and get in right in the middle. Other stare and clap their hands. After about 50 minutes they tell us to take a break.

Everybody is talking except me. I keep hearing my name in hushed whispers. I'm really confused, could they be talking about my illness? They turn and look at me.

"We've been talking and you could really use you as an instructor." Zoe says.

Of course I will help, I'd be stupid not too. The stakes are high, they either become successful soldiers or die in the battle.

"All of us know we're pretty bad at this but we can learn, if you help us." An Erudite women says.

"We found out that you lost a part your memory. We are pretty sure that we can restore it, we are very smart combined." Alaska says kindly.

The thought of getting my memory back fills me with hope. I can finally remember all the memories with Tobias and me.

"You would do that?" I ask.

"We would be happy too." Alaska says.

"Thank you. Let's get back to work, no time to waste. Right?"

Everybody gets back into position turns around and looks at the middle. I set up a target in the centre, so everybody can see.

"I want you all to copy my stance, strongest leg in front. Hold the gun tightly in both hands. Aim for the centre, breathe in and shoot." I repeat again and again giving them time between each step to copy.

I stop demonstrating and go around help the other people, luckily nothing strange happens to me while I'm doing this.

Alaska calls me over. I watch her shoot straight in the middle.

"Well done." I look at her arms they are full with goose bumps and her lips are a little blue.

"Wear this. You are shivering and everyone else is sweating. Wear this." I take off my black jumper and give it her.

"Cheers."

"They're back!" Christina shouts.

We both sprint down the corridors to the pit and join the crowd of mainly dauntless dashing to the net, they will be jumping down any second. This must mean that nobody is injured or they would have gone down the ground entrance. When we arrive, a gun falls first into the net and I quickly pull it out. A moment later Colin drops into the net. Christina squeals and puts her hand out to grab him. He hugs her tightly.

Another gun falls and someone grabs it. A bundle of black falls from the sky. As soon as he hits it, he bursts out laughing. Zeke pulls himself out and dives to Shauna. Tobias lands and I help him off.

He lands right in front of me, he leans in. I lift my chin up and kiss him slowly. I cuddle him, my head on his fast beating heart.

"I need to tell you something." I say.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **Please leave a few **reviews**:)

We go out of the pit, which is bursting with people each having their own reunions, to a corridor around the corner. I'm desperate to tell him about the plan but I know he wants to talk about his day.

"Let's talk about you first. What happened whilst you were away?" I ask Tobias.

"We went near one of The Smokers so called 'bases' to find out that it wasn't it was just small village of innocent people, we questioned a few but it was obvious they had no idea what we were talking about."

"They could have had a small memory swipe like I did deleting all the memories that had anything to do with The Smokers, so maybe that's why they didn't remember." I suggest.

"Probably Chloe's idea. She seems to enjoy making people forget things." He spits angrily.

"Tobias, calm down. I have good news." His eyes light up with hope. "The Erudites, they have worked out how to get my memory back."

"Wow. That is good news!" He hugs me happily and kisses my forehead.

"I just have to ask, do you trust the Erudites, they've done a lot to us in the past?"

"I completely do." I say honestly.

"They asked me to meet them in the furthest room at the back of the hospital. We have to go now."

He takes my hand and we walk to the room.

I'm happy it's getting sorted but I keep this about the gas and the damage its cause the my body. Even if this works and I do get my memory back I will still have this gas rotting my brain. If we don't get the cure, I'll probably die and Tobias will have a break down and my friends will be depressed. One thing at a time, get this sorted then think about the gas.

As soon as we get the out destination, Alaska runs out of the open door

"You not staying to watch?" I ask her.

Something's wrong, she really tense and her teeth are gritted. I think she's about to have an hallucination but she's resisting it, for the moment

"Let's go somewhere private." I say to Alaska, she needs some help.

"Now or never, Tris." One of the surgeons calls out.

"Go, Tris" Alaska shouts.

I don't want to leave her but she's strong, she can handle it. Just to make sure she fine I ask Tobias to go with her.

"Okay. Stay strong Tris. I'll be there when you wake up." He promises. I can see panic already forming on Alaska's face.

"I'll see you soon then" I quickly peck him on the lips.

He takes Alaska away and I turn around and walk into the room.

There are two Erudites, Charlie from training and another woman called Georgia and Christina sitting on the chair next to the metal hospital bed.

"Alaska's not feeling really well, Tobias is looking after her for a bit." I say.

"Will you do it without him?" Christina asks.

"I guess I'll have too, anyway I've got you here." I smile.

I do want him to be here, holding my hand but I know that Alaska need him more than I do.

"So what's the plan Doctor?" I ask Charlie.

"Firstly I need to examine your brain, to see what exactly Chloe did to you. It's just a few scans,stay still."

I'm not sure what scan they did but it involved weird machines and the sound of cameras clicking.

"Just what I expected, Chloe inserted a tiny chip in the memory part of the brain which acts as a memory blocker, she must have targeted the memories of Four."

"How will you get it out?" Christina asks before I can get a word out.

"Surgery. Don't be alarmed, it's right under the surface of your brain so we can carefully take it out then you should remember everything."

"What is the gases defence system forces you to stop" I ask.

"It happened before the gas, we are pretty sure it won't effect it at all. This is the only time I'm going to ask. Are you sure you want to do this?" Georgia asks.

I can't back out now. I just really hope that the gas doesn't interfere with the operation.

"Of course. Can you knock me out before you start."

I really don't want to be conscious when it happens and if anything goes wrong I won't feel it.

"Yes, we can." She gives me an injection.

It all gets too real too fast "What it goes wrong?" My heart races and my breathing quickens.

"Tris it won't." She grabs my hand."Tris, we'll all be here when it's finished with a massive cake all for you. Just let them do their thing."

"It better be chocolate." I manage to get out just before it takes me under.

It's strange. It's like a dream except I'm not asleep and it's just black. Without any concept of time, I have no idea how long it's been. After what I think is a few hours, the darkness turns lighter and I can open my eyes again. It takes a few times to open them fully. Alaska, Tobias, Christina and Zeke wait around the bed with the promised cake.

"She's awake!" Christina squeals.

"Hey." I croak

"Are you alright now Alaska, don't feel ill anymore." I ask

"I'm fine but never mind me, how are you?!" She asks excitedly.

"I'm fine." I surprise myself that I am as I said, fine. I expected to feel sore or have a huge headache but apparently not.

"Why don't you guys eat that cake somewhere else so Tobias and I talk?"

"You want me to save you some?" Zeke asks. I'm not hungry at all, I'm tired.

"No, you can eat my portion."

"Whoop!" He jumps into the air and lifts his arms up.

They leave and Tobias jumps on the end of the bed.

"What did I say to you about four months ago on the Ferris wheel?"

I search my memories for a second. "You told me that Marcus isn't in your fear landscape anymore, instead it's seeing your loved ones turn their backs on you."

"You remember!" He lasts out a relieved gasp.

"I remember everything." I move closer and we kiss so long that I'm out of breath when we finish.

"Come under the covers, i'm tired" I say once I've got my breath back.

He lies on his side arms wrapped around my stomach. "You are actually feeling sleepy?"

"Yes I am. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he whispers.

Almost immediately afterwards, I fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I can hear Tobias calling my name and slowly I wake up.

"We have to skip breakfast, I let you sleep for way too long. We have to go in fifteen minutes" Tobias says.

I try to swing my legs off my bed but they barely move a couple centimetres. I try and again and again but they only move an inch at a time. It takes a lot of effort and I can feel my face turning red.

"Tris, is there something wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"No…Yes. My legs won't move properly."

"What do you mean by move properly?" He asks.

"I mean that they won't move more than an inch at a time!" I shout without meaning too.

"Tris it will be okay, we'll figure something out. It will wear off soon."

There's a three sequenced knock at the door and we both turn our heads around. Nobody can see me like this.

Without a word, Tobias puts me in the middle of the bed, slanted towards the door.

"Come in!" I shout.

Evelyn walks in and stop a meter in front of our bed, "I heard that you've got her memory back and truly I'm happy for you both. Unfortunately, I also know about you being gassed too. I wanted to check if you are still fully functional and able to fight."

She doesn't seem happy at all, I think she doesn't want me to be healthy.

"She's fine. In fact we've never been better, the gas hasn't cause any permanent damage at all. They were just side effects." Tobias says protectively. I wish it was just side effects.

"Excellent. I didn't just drop in for a social meeting, I came here to tell you that we found The Smokers actual base, we will depart in two days. Right now I need all the skilled Dauntless to teach the Erudites hand to hand combat."

"Of course." I say.

She nods at Tobias and then leaves our apartment. Tobias rushes to his feet and gets changed, luckily I fell asleep yesterday in my normal clothes so I decide to stay in these. I'm going to have to walk somehow. Everyone will be watching and I'm supposed to be one of the leaders, if they see that even I can't fight, what chance have they got? Morale is low as it is.

I pull myself to the edge of the bed and place my feet on the stone floor. I lift my weight onto my feet and stand up straight. I walk a couple of steps, it takes a while but its progress.

"You sure you're up to this?" He asks concerned but he already knows the answer.

"Let's go." I say.

"Put your arm around my hip and put as much weight on me as you can." I do as he says and we begin to walk. Everyone that walks past doesn't seem to notice anything wrong. Tobias stops at the next corner and stop a finger on his smooth lips. I concentrate on the murmuring of voices behind the wall. It's our friends. We carry on walking towards them, my hand back on his hip.

Christina and Colin are kissing, Zoe is laughing with Tom and Dale. Zeke, Shauna and Alaska are also talking.

"So you guys are the skilled Dauntless Evelyn was talking about?" I ask.

"The one and only!" Zeke shouts.

"Let's go make some geniuses fight!" Tom yells.

We walk into the training room and it is filled with five boxing rings and hundreds of punching bags. The Erudites begin to file in, once it seems like everyone is present, Tobias starts to talk.

"We will give you an hour to train then I want you all to pick a partner, someone who isn't your friend and is about as strong as you are then you will fight. He moves to the nearest punching bag and gets everyone to crowd around and starts to demonstrate.

I stay on a bench at the side of the room and Alaska joins me.

"Let me guess, your legs have stopped working?" She asks.

"Lucky guess." I laugh. "Anything wrong with you?"

"Reactions are really slow." She mutters.

I fish out my keys from my pockets and throw them to her. They land on her lap and then her hands clasp together to catch them.

"I see what you mean."

After an hour of sitting on my bench while the others train them, we move on to the fights.

I decide to help out, I feel bad for letting them do everything. I walk a slow step at a time to Tobias. They've already got into pairs following the advice of pair with someone that is equal to your strength.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask.

"Why don't you go first? Show them how a professional does it." Evelyn says behind me.

I let out a shaky breath and then turn around, "what a great idea, I'm sure you have an opponent in mind."

Tobias looks at me, anger and worry painted on his face. I give him a small smile to try and settle nerves. How am I going to fight when I'm exhausted just walking?

"Alaska." She says.

That is the worst person she could pick, her reaction are so bad she wouldn't be able fight me even if she tried. Desperation rises up inside me but I don't let it show.

"Come on, give me a challenge." I say with vanity.

"Charles." I turn back around and step towards the ring. It really aches and by the time I get inside of the ring I want to scream out in pain.

He is stronger then Tobias, he has broad shoulder and muscular arms. Charles is definitely from Dauntless, his tattoos cover up most of his skin. I wonder why he was in here, he doesn't need training. Maybe this was all a set up by Evelyn to prove how weak I really am, I don't want to give her the satisfaction. It's now completely silent and Tobias speaks up, "remember what I taught you and you'll be fine. Begin."

That was obviously was meant for me, he used to teach me how to fight and more importantly how to defend myself. I wait for him to make the first move. He darts towards me but my legs hurt so much that I can't move them. He shoves me towards the ground and I can hear gasps from the crowd. Even though all I can see is Charles body towering above me, I know Evelyn is smirking, this is just what she imagined would happen.

He kicks me just above my hip with full power. I can't get back up and from down here there's not much I can do, so I just let him continue until I get a chance to do something. He hits me again in the same spot and I cough up some blood. I'm filled with anger right down to my core. I can't just let him hurt me. He tries to punch me in the face this time but I grab his hand before he can touch it. I bend his finger back until I hear a snapping sound.

He screams and moves his other hand to punch me. I roll out of the way. My legs don't hurt anymore, adrenaline courses through my veins. I jump up and elbow him in the face, his nose starts pouring with blood and he shields with both of his hands; letting his guard down. I kick him in the stomach, legs and back.

"Tell me when you want to stop." I whisper and I can tell by his processing eyes then he heard me.

I dive on top of him and knock him to the ground. The impact knocks the breath out of his lungs and he gasps for breath.

"Finish?" I say not wanting to hurt him anymore.

He nods and I help him into a sitting position. Once he is ready I pull him out of the ring and a few people take him off me to the infirmary. I wanted to take him, it was my fault after all but I don't argue. Weirdly, I don't feel any pain, even though I know I should do. I can walk fine now too.

"Impressive." Evelyn says sounding like she's bored.

Tobias walk towards me and takes me half way to the bench, I stop him.

"I'm fine, I don't feel any pain." I whisper.


	26. Chapter 26

**An: Thank you all for following and reviewing this story! **

We finish the fights for today. Everyone, especially my friends look at me in amazement but also concern. They all know that I have been gassed, I've convinced most that it doesn't affect you that much but everybody knows it makes you weaker. I can tell they are going to want to speak to me. "Train?" Tobias asks the others, we all don't like speaking about private thing in Dauntless, and we all know they like to watch us from the camera dotted around places. There isn't so many now, most are destroyed but it doesn't help us from being paranoid.

"Let's go."

We all run to the train, Tobias and I run in front. Luckily, we don't have to wait, we trains already arriving. I sprint faster, managing to get a head start on the train.

"Three!" I yell loudly before I jump onto the third carriage. I hit the stone floor and manage to push myself in the corner before Tobias almost lands on me. He is about to apologize but I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and walk to the edge of the doorway just in case they need help. They probably won't. There is a lot of blurred clothing and all of a sudden everyone jumps in, only a couple seconds after each other. Most are not hurt but Tom fell on top of Zoe. She laughs of the pain and shoves him off.

"Revenge?" Tom asks.

She punch him in the arm and they both laugh and share a kiss. I can feel myself smiling, it might be a strange relationship but I know they love each other dearly. All of us sit down, couples together and Alaska and Dale sat comfortably together.

"Thanks for getting me out of fighting today, I would have died." Alaska says.

"How did you manage to fight Charles, Tris?" Christina asks.

"I though the gas make you weaker?" Colin says.

"That would've been a challenge, even for me. You couldn't even walk earlier." Tobias says.

"I don't know how I did it. I just got angry." I shrug.

I don't know what they want me to say, I don't know what happened.

"I think your resisting the gas, your body is somehow fighting it." Shauna says.

"You're lucky, I'm getting weaker." Alaska says angrily.

She must be jealous of me. I would change places with her in an instant, I really would but it doesn't work like that.

"You've been gassed too?" Zeke asks.

She nods sadly in answer. Everyone looks at her, trying to show sympathy through their facial expressions.

She just told everyone her secret.

"I'm sorry." Dale says, tears visible in his eyes.

"It's not your problem it's mine, so stop staring." She gets up and jumps off the train, which has luckily slowed down because "Alaska!" I shout even though I know she can't possibly hear me.

Dale rushes to the door and jumps with full strength. I jump up from the floor. Tobias grabs my sleeve and we jump out to together. We left just in time to jump onto the edge of the Erudites train platform. I landed on my knees and hands, Tobias helps me up and we start running forward hoping to find Alaska. I spot Dale rushing up the Erudites stairs, Alaska just in front. We manage to catch up with them and they finally slow down.

"Alaska!" Dale shouts.

She turns around and her face is red and she's breathing heavily. Every few seconds her face twitches. "It's happening again and I can't stop it."

"Alaska listen to me. You are stronger than this. You can fight it, you just have to overpower it." I shout.

She squeezes her head so hard I wonder if she's trying to crush it. Dale edges closer nervously, wary of her mental state. She sways side to side and I leap forward. Dale manages to catch her before she falls completely. Her eyes shut and everything start twitching and fitting but Dale still lets her lie on his lap. Tobias walks up to the Erudites entrance, "How can you be sure the gas isn't lingering inside the building?" I ask.

"I'll find some medicine or something to help. Stay with her and don't follow me." He demands but Dales is fixated with Alaska.

It would be pointless to say _hurry up _or _we don't have much time _because he's determined and hates death as much as I do.

I place my fist on my heart and he does the same. We used to do that all the time before we had to do something dangerous without the other and there wasn't enough time to speak. It makes me feel braver and every time my heart beats I know he'll be safe.

Alaska's still convulsing badly. I try to hold down her limbs but it only makes it more violent, so we release them. Dale hopelessly tries to get her to stop, shouting and screaming her name. She starts screaming in agony and continues to whack us with her limbs. This carries on for a couple of minutes. Tobias jumps down next to us with a needle filled with a green liquid. It seems impossible to get her to stop moving so he can insert it. Dale's back covers her damaged body in protection.

"I don't want you to hurt her." He spits angrily.

Knowing it will take longer to explain, Tobias yanks her body from him. He dives for Tobias but I tackle him and push him out of the way. He's angry, he doesn't understand that we are trying to help her. Her screams stop and I peaceful quiet fills the air for a moment.

"We have sedated her. Whatever's going inside her brain has stopped for a while. She's fine." Tobias says carefully.

"I thought you were going to kill…" he mumbles.


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! You guys are awesome :D**

We decided to stay at Erudite for a while until Alaska wakes up. It's really cold, it must be midnight at least by now. I left Dale with Tobias and Alaska because I wanted to look around their compound. I go to the private lab, which is normally guarded by around 30 soldiers, but luckily this place is like a ghost town.

I hate this place, so many bad things have happened here. Even the smell, makes me feel sick. It's too clean and full of chemicals. I don't know what I'm expecting to find here but surely I'll be able to find something. I scan the lab and empty some cupboards but it all looks normal. Experiments laid out perfectly and everything perfectly on its place. Massive black screens are placed around the room, ready to play something. I watch them for a while expecting them to just switch on at their own accord but they don't. They just remain blank.

The computer is sitting on the pale desk, already turned on. Unfortunately, it demands to have a password. I think hard about what it could be but I have no idea. Out of desperation, I type 'Chicago.' As suspected, it denies it. A small message in a white text box appears, reading 'LAST CARRIAGE.' It disappears instantly. Somebody knows that we are here. They want to meet us.

When I get back to Tobias, Alaska is waking up. Her face is filling with a heathy colour again. Her eyes snap open and she inhales sharply. Her body tenses but when she looks at Dale and relaxes. "Hey." Dale says.

She scoots off his lap and gives him a huge hug.

"Do you feel okay?" I ask.

"I feel great!" She says sarcastically, "Did you put me to sleep or something?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but there wasn't enough time to ask for your permission." Tobias says.

Alaska laughs and then says, "You did the right thing, my head was buzzing and not in a good way."

"We've got to get moving. They sent a message, on a computer in there. It said to go to the last carriage and the train comes in a few minutes."

Dale helps Alaska up. I'm worried about her but I give her some space. Dale will look after her.

"Who was it from?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"It must be a trap and we are unarmed." Alaska says

Tobias looks at me and smirks.

"We are never unarmed." He says.

He gives his spare gun to Alaska. I don't have a spare one but I still give it to Dale but he just keeps it in his palm where I left it.

"Take it. I'm not too fond of guns anyway." I say before he can object.

Tobias gives me a stern look and walk over and places his gun in my hand.

"I just–"

"No arguments. Either you have it or we leave it on the floor."

"Fine." I say, knowing that it would be stupid to just leave it lying around. He just wants me to be safe so I just take it.

They might be not even be a threat, they could be a spokesperson from Bureau or someone from Dauntless. I might not need this gun anyway.

We hurry down to the train tracks. They just start to vibrate when we get there.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay? Let whoever it is explain themselves first. If they seem threatening, you can do what crazy things you want to do." Tobias says.

"You ready?" I ask Alaska.

"Sure."

The train skims past our faces and we run opposite it to get to the last train. Tobias is in front of me and jumps before I do. I grab the handle and the force almost flings me sideward but I manage to push myself in. Slouched on the opposite side of the carriage, is the person that went along with Chloe's plans. She could have stopped them, she could have stopped Chloe from locking me in that room with the gas. She probably helped swiped my memory. She's bleeding.

"Gemma, what happened?" I ask while moving towards her.

I have to help her, if she dies now it will be my fault. Her hands are shielding and pressed down on her thigh but the blood still seeps through the gaps between her fingers. Alaska passes me her shirt.

"I got shot, just before… just before I got on the train. I'm sort of a traitor now. I came to help you. I'm not supposed to be here. I've seen everything." She says while move I rip the black shirt into a large strip of fabric. I move her hands away and start to wrap it around her thigh like a bandage. She screams when the fabric tightens around her gunshot wound. She stops screaming when I've finish and just moans and grunts through gritted teeth.

"I've got some stuff that will knock you out, I used it on Alaska a few hours ago. It works. It will get rid of the pain." Tobias says kindly, already starting to trust her.

"Please do it." Her face is pale now. She's losing a lot of blood.

Tobias inserts it into her neck, she's goes limp.

"Do you think she'll make it?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah. People have survived worse, I guess." He says.

We need to get off the train now, we are at Dauntless. Tobias picks her up and jumps first and lands on his feet. The rest of us follow.

When we arrive, Evelyn and less than half of Dauntless are waiting inside.

"You broke the curfew. You broke the rules. We are preparing for war, this is not acceptable. You will not–"

Curfew? Nobody told us about one. She must have done it on purpose so I and her son don't have to fight. She's never trusted us, always thought we were working for other people.

"We don't have time for this! This girl is dying in my arms!" Tobias shouts and interrupts. The crowd parts before Evelyn has a chance to say anything, leaving us a huge gap to walk through.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Just wrote an extra long chapter just for you guys. Thank you for following the story. Extra special thank you to .503 and everyone else who leaves awesome reviews:)**

Evelyn is shouting for guards to send us to her office while Tobias and the others run, through the door towards the hospital, with Gemma in his arms. I follow behind them. As far as I can tell, the guards have refused to move and follow her orders. Most of the other people in the room have deserted it now. I hear footsteps behind me and someone yanks my arm. I look back to find that it is Evelyn. She takes a gun out from back pocket and aims it at me. I have the gun that Tobias gave me earlier but I won't touch it, until the right moment. The best thing right now is to show that she can trust me.

Tobias, who must have noticed the commotion, turns around and stops running. He doesn't have time to waist, Gemma's dying. "Go!"

He places his fist to his heart and starts sprinting again. I turn back around to face her.

"Guards, a little privacy please?" She shouts.

I almost laugh, it will be easy shooting her now there isn't several people armed in the room. She made a big mistake. We wait for them to leave in silence, once they've gone, I start talking.

"What have I done?" I ask calmly.

"Some people are starting to think you might be a spy and therefore you cannot be trusted. Going on this trip tonight wasn't a smart move. I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't listen to them, would I?"

"Do you believe them?"

"No, of course not. I'm not stupid, you are loyal to your cause. With you gone, there will be no doubt who is in charge here." Her tone is full of spite.

She just wants to kill me. I am a threat to her and her power. I have bonded with the Erudites, trained them all and most of the Dauntless prefer me more than her. She's worried I will start an uprising against her, that's why she put me back to training to show everyone how weak I am. Her plan failed.

"Everybody knows you and Johanna are the ones in charge."

"Johanna's dead." She says smugly.

Evelyn killed Johanna. Johanna was nice and kind, she reminded me of my own mother. All she ever wanted to do was have peace. She murdered her and she's happy about it. Rage fills my veins. I punch her in the jaw while the other hand reaches for my gun. She fires her gun and the bullet flies past me.

I aim the gun at her heart. Another bullet fires and skims my arm, ripping a hole in my black jumper. Just before I shoot, lower my gun. The bullet lands in her stomach. She clutches her wound as she falls to the floor and I kick the gun out of her hand.

"Tris!" Christina shouts.

I lift my head up and she looks at me horrified. Colin is stood next to her with the same expression.

"I had too. She was trying to kill me." I plead.

I rip off my jumper and push it down on her stomach. She's too quiet, she must be unconscious.

"Help me!" I scream.

They just walk away without a responding. I can hear Christina sobbing as she leaves the room. I tie the blood-stained jumper around her waist and pick her up. I race to the hospital, knowing that the clock is ticking. I don't want her to die. My legs start to burn and I find it hard to breathe but I still carry on. My head hurts. I rush through the door.

"Can somebody help me?" I yell.

Evelyn gets ripped out of my arms and placed onto the hospital bed. Doctors swarm around her and they get the equipment ready for immediate surgery. Tobias walks out from one of the rooms, she looks happy that I'm here until he sees the blood smothering my clothes and dripping from my hands. He looks over at Evelyn, his mother.

"Tris. This can't be happening. You tried to kill her? What happened Tris?"

My head really hurts now, I can barely cope with the pain.

"I can't do this right now." I say.

I turn around to see a few guards waiting for me.

"Tobias, you are in charge now. What do you want to do with her?"

He probably hates me right now, I don't know what to expect.

"Nothing just get her out of here!" He shouts.

I try to look at his face again but he turns away and stares at his mother.

They walk me out of the hospital and to his apartment. "He's just angry. He'll get over it." A women says.

I just walk in to the room and close the door behind me. Alaska's waiting for me on the edge of the bed.

"Make it stop." I say weakly.

"I wish I could." She replies sadly.

The room turns into the hospital. I'm imagining it, I know I am but I can't stop it from happening.

Christina and Tobias walk in with guns in their hands. "Hey Tris. I was thinking, you know since you almost killed my mother, I think you should let us kill you. It's only fair, be selfless Tris. Let us kill you."

"I don't fancy using a gun anymore. I feel like that's more Tris' style. Let me think of something else." She pauses for a minute and then says, "Drowning. That was one of your fears right, feeling like you are out of control."

"That's a good enough way to die right?" Tobias asks me.

"A murder for a murder, do you think that's going to make everything better?" I ignore him.

"I want you to die, who cares if it makes the world a better place?" Christina says angrily.

Then I'm in a box, filling with water. It rises quickly. It's below my head now, I take a deep breath. Instead of drowning, I'm back in the room that I shot Evelyn and she is stood waiting for me.

"Why don't you shoot me again? We both know you want to. Come on Tris, shoot!"

"I was defending myself. You tried to shoot me too! It's not my fault." I beg.

"Not your fault?" She laughs.

"Get out of my head!" I scream.

I feel cold and a spray of water splashes on my feet. I can hear the rush of water. A piece of metal is in my hand. I snap back to reality.

"Don't do this Tris." Tobias is shaking and tears fall from his face.

"Don't be a coward, Tris." Alaska shouts.

It takes me a moment to realise, there's a gun in my hand. I'm aiming it at all of my friends well except Christina and Colin who lingers by the doorframe. I'm right of the edge of the platform, the only thing keeping me from falling into the chasm. I must've have done this myself while I was in my own simulation. Do I really want to kill myself? It would be easier for me but who's going to look after Alaska. I can't do this to Tobias, he might hate me but he doesn't want me to die.

I step away from the edge and give Alaska the gun.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry it took so long, I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

I walk a couple of meters away from the edge towards the group of people. They are angry and upset and it's all my fault.

"What the hell was that? You're going to give up just like that? It's pathetic, I never thought you were a coward." Tobias shouts at me.

"Tobias, leave her alone!" Alaska hisses.

"She's dead, Tris." Christina says from the doorway.

I must be hearing things, she can't die. The doctors they were supposed to save her. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What?" I say dazed.

"Dead. Evelyn's dead." Christina shouts.

"But the doctors. They gave her surgery." I say.

"It didn't work." Tom adds.

Tobias lowers his head so he can't look at me.

"Tobias…" I can't even finish the sentence. I don't know what I'm trying to say but I just want to make him better. It's my fault he's upset and I can't stand it. I can feel tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"I'll come… I'll find you later." He says awkwardly.

"Ok." I mumble.

He leaves quietly followed by Christina and Tom, Alaska stays with me.

"Find Tobias, make sure he's okay. Well not okay, just y'know coping."

"What about you, Tris? You just tried to kill yourself. I don't think you are coping at all." She asks.

"It's my fault this happened, don't give me sympathy, give it to Tobias. He needs it more than I do right now."

"I can't do that."

"I need to be alone!" I yell.

She gives me an unexpected hug and then turns around and runs out of the door.

I walk to the hospital quickly, I need to know if Gemma's still alive.

I'm in the last hallway before the hospital when I see a nurse walk out of the door.

"Turn around and walk away. Evelyn's still in there." She says.

The thought of seeing her lifeless body makes me feel sick to my stomach. I just nod.

After randomly walking the corridors, I end up in the simulations room. There's stacks of boxes near the computer, I open the top one and remove the needle. With a huge sigh and insert the needle into my neck and push the plunger. I take it out and put it on the side. I sit down and try not to think about anything. It begins.

The grass is high, almost up to my waist. Black crows start squawking at me from above. Fire or water? There is a lake to the left of me, if I dived in they wouldn't follow. I've imagined a box of matches in my back pocket which I could set the broken branches on alight. Birds are now swooping down and a couple have already started cutting my skin. I walk to the tree, where the branches are. There's something wrong, there isn't as many birds around me as there usually is. I turn around. What the hell?

"Tobias?"

The birds surround him and from what I can see of his face, he has been crying. He starts walking towards me, swatting the occasional bird. He's not a simulation, if he was he wouldn't be so distant. They still claw, peck and squawk at me but I don't notice it much. I pick up the biggest branch I can carry and the end of it light without the use of a match. Even when I don't try too, I manipulate the system. The birds flee quickly and gather around Tobias. Strangely, without even picking one up, Tobias also has a burning branch in his hand. Several birds catch fire and each one lets out a torturous shriek.

I complete each one faster than I normally do so Tobias doesn't have to suffer any longer than he has too. My last fear the one that I'm most scared off, has changed. The room is slightly different, the walls are black his yellow lights spread out on the ceiling.

"What's going on? There's nothing here to be scared of." Tobias asks.

A simulated verismo of Tobias appears in the corner of the room, his eyes are grey and emotionless, his face sags a little like he hasn't slept in a month and he looks weaker than usual.

"You are scared of me?"

"No, of course I'm not. I love you," I say sweetly.

Tobias stays quiet and I pretend not to notice that he didn't say it back.

"I can't do this anymore. You've ruined my life." Simulation Tobias says and reaches for his gun.

"Shoot me. Come on, deserve it!" I shout honestly.

"Tris, stop it." Real Tobias says in a disapproving voice.

"You don't deserve to be killed, you don't deserve and easy way out. I want you to know that this is all your fault." He point the gun at his temple.

"No! Stop. You don't have to do this! Just stop!" I plead.

"It's not real." Real Tobias insists.

He puts his finger on the black trigger. I try to run towards him but some kind of force field prevents me from going further than a couple of steps.

"Stop!" I scream.

He pushes the trigger.

He falls to the ground almost immediately, he's dead. I know it's not real, Tobias is stood right next to me. Nevertheless I try to break the force field, I slam my elbow against the glass. It disappears and I'm able to run through. When I'm a meter or so away, the lifeless simulation vanishes too. I fall on to my knees and start crying, so much that I can't even breathe.

"Tris, it's okay. It's not real, I'm fine." Tobias says and crouches down next to me.

His words don't make a difference. Fake or not, it was my fault he died. Tears drip down my face and my throat tightens and burns.

"Tris! Calm down!" He grabs my arms to try and get me to stop shaking.

"I need to get out of here." My voice is very hoarse now.

"I know."

He shuffles closer to me and wraps my arms around my back. I move my head away from his chest, knowing that he probably hates me and doesn't want me to be too close to him. He's might be only comforting me so I can calm down and we can both get out of here.

I've stopped crying now and I'm trying to be strong. He wipes the tears of my face with his thumb and moves my head onto his heart. "I'm not going anywhere."

I listen to his heartbeat and calm myself down. We are back in the simulations room, on different seats. I wipe my face, expecting it to be wet with tears but it's dry.

"What happened, Tris?"

I know he's talking about Evelyn, I want to refuse and run away and do everything to get away from the situation but he deserves to know and to be told by me.

"You guys ran and I was right behind you but they she got her gun out and was pointing at my back when you turned around."

"I didn't see it, I swear I didn't. If I did, I would have protected you." He blurts out honestly.

"You had Gemma to deal with, you made the right decision whether you say the gun or not." I say

Gemma. She had to survive.

"Is Gemma alive?" I ask fearfully.

He nods and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"She made the guards leave so it was just her and I in the room."

"Bad decision." Tobias mutters.

"She said that people thought I was a spy for The Smokers and when I asked her if she agreed she said no but with me dead people would know who the real leader is. Tobias, she said that she killed Johanna and she was so pleased with herself. She fired at me at me when I was reaching for your gun but she missed. I hesitated and she shot again, this time grazing my arm a little. I was going to shoot her in the heart." I admit.

"Why didn't you?" He asks without any emotion.

"I didn't want her to die! I ran all the way to the hospital and I thought they would heal but they couldn't. I didn't mean to kill her but I did and I'm so sorry Tobias. You probably wish that it was the other way around and I wish it was too but it isn't and if you don't ever want to see me again I will leave."

"If I didn't give you that gun…" Tobias says.

"What?" I say shocked and surprised at his response.

"If I didn't give you that gun you would've died." He has a tear dripping down his check.

"And Evelyn would have lived." I add.

He stands up and takes two steps towards me. "I'm sorry." I repeat

"Its okay, Tris, you did what you has to do."

He moves closer so his mouth is almost touching my ear.

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! ENJOY! :)**

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Carry on with our lives. Since I'm technically in charge now, I need to start figuring out a plan of attack and you need to look after people, make sure they are ready for war." He says.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that." He confirms

"What about the funeral?"

"What?" He ask, completely taken aback.

"Evelyn's."

He mumbles, "We don't have time."

"Tobias…"

"Now, we will have it now. Let's get it over with right now." He looks disgusted at what he just said.

"That not what I meant." He asserts me.

"You said we." He looks at me confused, "When you talked about the funeral, you said we but I can't go in there. I… I murdered her."

"Sorry, force of habit. I don't expect you to go. I'm not going to force you too either. So I guess, I'll see you later, okay?"

"I'll go make the announcement." He says

"Be brave, Tobias."

He walks out of the door and I can't help feeling guilty.

I hope he will be able to cope. He's quite strong but I'm not certain that he handle this. Having your mom die from your girlfriends hand is so devastating. I know it's going to take a while for him to forgive me completely and I know that I should keep my distance. The last thing I want is to push him away. It's going to be tough for both of us.

Most of my friends will probably be at the funeral comforting Tobias and paying their respects. Alaska probably won't be. As an Erudite, she probably didn't even know her last name. When I reach her room, it's unlocked and nobody is inside. There's dust on the table and her bed is still made. It's like she's never even stayed here.

I wonder where she is. She could be looking for me, had another gas related simulation or maybe she has gone to the funeral to comfort Dale. Would Dale even want to go? I'm not sure. I decide to search around Dauntless to try and find her. Cautious of staying away from the pit where I'm sure the funeral must be happening, I go to Tobias' apartment. She's not there either. Alter twenty minutes of checking rooms, I find Alaska lying down at the side of the hallway. The same hallway that I used to go to during initiation. Hardly anyone walks down here, so it's a good place to hide and get away from it all.

I get closer to her, trying to be as quiet as I can because she looks like she's asleep and she probably won't want me to wake her up. I take another step toward her and her eyes dart open and she tilts her head until she can see me.

"I'm not asleep. Haven't crashed in about a week." She says irritably.

She looks ill, her eyes have darkened and her skin is paler. She tried to cover it up with subtle makeup but I can tell it's not she same. Her large black coat conceals her torso and her thighs but I can see her most of trousers are starting to get worn out and her shoes are muddy. Alaska always likes to keep up appearances to others and act like the gas didn't affect her that much. If she knew I was coming to see her today, she'd probably change clothes and make herself look like she was heathier.

"How many simulations you been having?" I ask, knowing that she tells the truth to me.

"Enough to know I'm not well and probably going to die soon."

"I wish were more resistant to it. I hate being the healthy one when you are sick. You must hate me sometimes." I feel more and more guilty now.

"Hardly ever."

"So where have you been sleeping? I checked your apartment first before I came here, doesn't look very lived in." I ask.

"Don't tell Dale but the nights that I'm not with him, I go on the train to somewhere."

"Why don't you just sleep in your own apartment?"

"I like to be outside, it's so mysterious at night. It's became a habit, I used to do it all the time in Erudite. I made up a lot of lies to be able to do it but I got away with it. It actually amazing, I can go anywhere I want." Alaska admits.

"Sounds pretty good. It has to be more exciting than sleeping underground."

"Funeral, today right?"

"Right. I feel pretty awful. There is so many other things I could've done and she would still be alive. I shouldn't have pulled the trigger, I could have knocked it out of her hands but I didn't. I could've reminded her that if she killed me, Tobias wouldn't have forgiven her."

"It's not like you killed an innocent child though is it? She killed Johanna, tried to kill you and would've probably ended up in jail at some point anyway."

"I know. You're right."

"Alaska!" Dale shouts at the other side of the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Gemma's out of surgery and she wants to speak with both of you." He yells.

We get up and walk to him. Alaska and Dale stay a little distance away from each other and don't hug or anything. I'm guessing they are just good friends and are not dating.

"What's it about?" I question.

"I'm not sure, she said it was urgent."

"Great!" She says sarcastically.

"Maybe it's good news." I say trying to remain positive.

"I could do with some of that right now." Alaska says.


	31. Chapter 31

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY :)**

She's lay in a hospital bed on top of the black covers, her hospital gown covers her wound so I don't know how bad it looks. She still has her leg though, which is lucky, I thought she would have lost it.

"I'm sorry Tris, I knew I shouldn't ha–" Gemma says miserably.

"No you shouldn't have but you did. Do you have any idea of what this gas does to people? The affect it can have to people." I say.

"Wait. You didn't get gassed did you?" Gemma asks confused.

"We both did. What was your part in this exactly, were you the engineer or did you just help them set it off?" Alaska says sourly.

"Neither. Listen to me, I had nothing to do with your gassing," she looks at Alaska. Then she turns her head towards me. "I may have helped kidnap you but I certainly didn't know you were gassed. I heard about some people trying to escape, which I assumed was you but Chloe tried to convince everyone that you weren't there in the first place."

"You could have helped us escape, you knew she wanted to kill me and you did nothing."

"I know I should've helped. After all that, you and Four showed me kindness and nursed me when I was almost dying. I feel sick to my stomach, when I remember what I've done to you, to everyone."

"Well, I don't kill for pleasure." I spit.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us?" Alaska asks sounding frustrated.

"There's a cure. It's this serum that you inject, it reverses the effect of the gas but it's heavily guarded."

Dale look happy and Alaska looks less angry. I walk out the room before they do and I think I said 'thank you' before I left. I heard Dale call my name and Alaska say to leave me alone for a bit and that I need time to process this.

I should be happy, I know I should but I'm just angry at how unfair everything is. Gemma helped me get gassed she got shot by her own people and I helped even though she didn't deserve it. She's fine now, she is probably able to walk while Alaska and I have been suffering from the gas. Alaska is dying now because of it and so am I probably but at a much slower rate and Chloe only decided to leave now. Then there's Tobias, after he got forced to be with Chloe, he finally find me but I can't remember him and his heart breaks. Straight after, we get put into this glass room and we both think we are going to die but no, he has to watch me die. Luckily I got saved by my friends and in the journey home I barely to him and when I finally do get my memory back, the gas is already messing things up. Now I managed to kill his only family member and he won't let me comfort him. At the same time he's expected to lead Dauntless.

The cure is supposed to help. I'm not going to let other people risk their lives to break in to retrieve it. If i don't get it, at least there will be minimum casualties. Alaska, she needs it desperately and I know I'll have to get it her because I don't want her to die. I bet she still wants to go, even though she is barely functioning. This will properly mean that Dale will put his life at risk and I suspect that some of our friends will try and help us.

I could leave. Do it all on my own. It's tempting but I can't leave Tobias though, he will never forgive me. This time, I'll see what he thinks. The funeral has to be finished by now. Most people will be in the cafeteria now, Tobias won't want food but since he's the leader now, he will be expected to sit with them.

I don't know what to expect, do people hate me now? A couple have certainly tried to avoid me in the corridors. I open the doors and put on a mild scowl, most people look at me while I'm trying to navigate through the tables to Tobias'. I only look at them with I quick glance but as far as I can tell they look... understanding. That's not a word I would normally say about the Dauntless and the Erudites but they are. A few people that used to help Evelyn, crowd around Tobias on the table and Christina and Colin are on his left side. Nobody is sat next to him on his right so I sit next to him, he half smiles at me. The rest of them quickly look at me and then they start talking.

"Our aim is to stop them from gassing by destroy their ammunition. They want to kill us as much as some of us want to kill them but first we must give them a chance to surrender. This way nobody else has to die." Tobias says powerfully

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea, even if they did surrender, how do we know that there not lying and they won't gas us all. Do I have to remind you that they have already starting bombing some other 'experiments' which are too scared to fight back?" One of the women says.

"Not all of them are fully committed to their cause, they might be able to convince the rest to agree. This could happen, they are not stupid people, and they know how big our army is. And what if they were going to but we never gave them the chance and all our soldiers died because you didn't want to take that chance?" I say as calmly as I can manage too.

"Fine."

"So that's sorted then. I need you to make sure everybody is either packing weapons, cooking food or sorting out the essentials. There needs to be enough for everybody."

"How many gas masks are there?" Tobias asks.

Gas masks? Since when did we have those?"

"Enough for three quarters of us."

"Make sure the weakest and the youngest have them first." I say.

"Of course."

Tobias stands up and bellows, "We leave tomorrow night, anyone who doesn't want to come with us, stays here. Tomorrow we will gather some supplies to take with us. In order to be the bravest we can be, we've got to be strong. This means we have to stick together no matter what." He bangs his fist on the table several times to form a sort of chant and everybody in the room repeats it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry that it's a small chapter, should be making another one soon. Please keep reviewing and following, I feel like this story is starting to become neglected. Anyways, please read on. **

"Tobias, there's a cure." I blurt out while we walk towards the chasm where our friends are waiting to meet us.

He stops walking and opens the door to the right of us, waits for me to walk in the room and then closes the door. It's an old apartment, fully furnished but I'm certain nobody lives here anymore. I turn my attention back to Tobias.

"Who told you this?" He says seriously, trying to get the fact before he allows himself to be happy.

"Gemma. She says it's guarded heavily but she knows where it is."

"How do we know she not lying to you to try to save herself?" He questions.

"She's not lying."

"We're going to get it. You and I Tris, we can do this together."

He pulls me closer and wraps his arms around my back. I place my hands above his hips and look up. "You're going to live with me for a long, long time whether you like it or not."

He's wearing a smile and for the first time in a while and I don't want to erase it but he keeps scanning my face to see what I'm feeling. I try to look joyful by smiling and making it reach it her eyes.

"You're not happy."

"I'm trying to be." I say truthfully.

"Why aren't you?"

"Have you thought why our friends are so insistent for us to meet them tonight?" I ask.

With a sudden realisation, he says "they want to help us get the cure."

"We can't let them die." I can hear my voice start to break.

"We wont." He promises.

"We have to protect Alaska, our friends and everyone else before us, okay?"

"We can't save everyone, Tris."

"We can try."

"Tris..."

I know it's a war zone but I'm determined foe everyone to survive even if that means I have to die for them. No more people can die because of me. I don't think I'll be able to cope.

"Come on, we're late."

He moves closer and kisses my forehead.

"Stop thinking too much." He says worriedly.

"I'm trying too."

"We got to go. Can we run?"

For the first corridor, we ran side by side but now I'm really far ahead. I hope he isn't letting me to first to make me feel better. I just walked through the final door before the Pit, when I see a blurred figure walk out of a corridor that I never knew existed. Instinctively, I reach for my gun in my waistband. When I realize that it's Tobias and I quickly remove my hand off it and pull my shirt back over it. I'm ashamed that I was ready to shoot before I knew who it was. I'm too lethal now and I hate that part of me. I make a vow to be more caring for other people but then we are going into a war and this is not the mindset for a soldier.

Tobias stops by the door to wait for me. I hope that we didn't see me withdraw my gun and if he did, he's not going to say anything about it. I join Tobias at the closed door and kiss him heavily on his lips. I'm so glad that he didn't pull away. I'm sick of keeping my distance.

"Christina's going to be in there." I say quietly.

"I'll stay with you. It'll be fine."

I open the door and see the group on the other side of the room, sat the floor near the railing that overlooks the chasm. Tobias grabs my hand and we walk together.

"About time." Christina says with aggression.


	33. Chapter 33

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**

"Nice of you to join us, finally." Shauna says sounding a little irritated.

"Sorry we are late." Tobias says as we sit down on the black floor.

"So I'm getting the feeling that you all know about cure." I say.

"Yeah, we know." Christina says without looking at me.

Zeke passes us both a drink, I don't know what's in it but it smells like acid and he gave me a cheeky smile when he gave it me. It's probably alcohol which I don't normally drink as I like to stay alert, just in case. Gemma opens the door to the Pit and starts walking towards our group.

I tense up and feel my anger rising and cursing through my veins, even though I don't want to hate her anymore. Tobias puts his arm around my back and my hand rests on my hip protectively.

"I invited her, Tris." Alaska says.

Colin looks very nervous around me and remains silent except the occasional whisper to Christina who is sat on his knee. Dale looks at me with a pleading look as if he is trying to tell me to stay calm. I smile at him to show him that I`ll be civil.

"You invited me for a reason right?" Gemma asks.

"Yeah, were here to discuss the cure and how we plan to get it." Alaska says.

"Well I've already told you that's it's a serum and it's found in the lab at the left corner of the building, behind Chloe's office. There's many underground which can only take us into the heart of the building but after that we have to go back to ground level and fight our way through."

"I assume you're going to lead us there?" Zeke asks.

"Of course."

"How many people are guarding it?"

"500, but they don't have guns because I hid them all. They will have makeshift weapons but they are weaker than us. I don't think there has ever been enough food to feed everyone." Gemma says honestly.

I look at Alaska, she looks so happy and anxious at the same time. Her clothes are new but somehow they already looking over worn and they are baggy. Her muscles has been eaten up and her nails are badly bitten and torn. She messes with her hair way too often, most of the time pushing her fringe out of her eyes even though it's already out of her eyes. I bet the guards are stronger than her.

"We are going to give them the choice surrender, right? Who wants to ask them?" Zoe asks.

"I will." I say quickly.

Tobias glares at me and his muscles tighten, "You risk your life way too often."

"We don't mind." Christina says and Colin shrugs.

"What?" I can't help but say it out loud.

"We might all die tomorrow anyway." She says depressingly.

Not if I can help it. I choose not to make a big deal about it and object. We spend another half an hour talking about the plan and I can hear them speaking to me about something I don't even register in my mind but I can hear myself replying. There nodding heads prove that I'm making sense even though I don't know what I'm saying. I just look at Christina and the rest of the group. I'm not going to let Christina and Colin go up there on their own. We all go our separate way to our apartments and I look back and see Alaska walking the opposite way with her hands squeezing her head and Dale picking her up and starts to pick up the pace.

"I thought we were trying to save them?" I say angrily.

"Tris, they volunteered. They choose to do this." He says soothingly.

"And we choose to save them, to put them before us."

"We will. During the battle. Tris, ever thought that they might be safer than us, if they decline? They are acting like two peacekeepers while the army, probably bigger than theirs, point our weapons at them. Who do you think they're going to be more interested in?"

"There's two of them. It's not like they will be able to defend their selves against all The Smokers."

"We need you to protect them later." Tobias sighs.

"I know. I'm sorry, let's just go to bed."

He wraps his arms around me and we lie on his bed.

"We can do this Tris."

I wait until he falls into a deep sleep.

"She won't let me go with her." Colin says tearfully.

"She doesn't want you to be in danger." I reply.

"But she would risk her own life?" He asks.

"Yes."

"She can't."

"Look I don't know what to tell you. She's willing to sacrifice her life for yours, why won't you just appreciate that?" I say.

That's what she's doing for me, for all of us. He's not the only one that wishes she wouldn't she wouldn't do it. I certainly don't appreciate it.

"You want me to go up instead of her?" I ask.

"You would do that?" He asks desperately.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that I didn't help you with Evelyn." He blurts out.

"Just make sure she doesn't walk up with me."

"And how do I do that?"

"Handcuff her to something or drug her. I really don't care."

"Thank you."

He reminds me of Caleb.


	34. Chapter 34

**Please leave a review.**

"Tris!"

Christina pushes me to the ground and darts in front of me. I get onto my knees and start to run after her but Tobias jumps on top me and my legs give way. He pins me down and I try to explain that I have to save her but he just says, "I'm keeping you safe."

My face is forced to the ground but I can tilt my head forward. I can see Christina shouting for them to stop and surrender. I can see them throw a poisonous smoke grenade at her. She hasn't got a gas mask. I can see her silhouette crawling around in the smoke. I'm forced to watch and it goes on for what seems like an eternity. And it won't stop. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I push Tobias off and run towards her.

...

I wake up with a jolt without Tobias next to me.

"Tobias!" I yell.

"Tobias!"

The door flings open and a nurse rushes in. He names Shannon, she's an Erudite, she was on the team that helped me get my memory back.

"Are you alright?" She asks quickly.

"Yes. I'm sorry I startled you. I just had a bad dream. I'm alright now, I swear."

"It wasn't just a bad dream and you are not alright, you are still shaking."

"Do you know where Tobias is?" I ask angrily.

"Nobody has seen him. I thought he might still be sleeping here but apparently not."

How can he just run away? We are almost at war. He can't abandon me, not now.

"He was here though, last night. He slept right next to me."

Somehow he managed to sneak about without waking me.

"We are looking for him, we've got a few search teams out but if he doesn't come back soon we will have to leave without him."

"They need reassurance, Evelyn's gone and now Tobias is missing, I wonder if they know what to do." She says frustratedly.

"I'll come down there soon and 'reassure' everyone."

She mutters some kind of thank you and leaves the room. She closes the door softly and I hear her loud footsteps get quieter and quieter. I wait until I can't hear her anymore. I keep thinking why he has impulsively gone missing and I come up with two of the more plausible reasons: he was worried about my safety and has gone to The Smokers on his own or the enemy how he managed to s taken him from me. Seriously, I don't understand how I didn't wake up when he left.

Colin. What if he disappeared when I went to the pit and bumped into Colin. I can't remember if he was sleeping when I came back. I could've have convinced him or stopped whoever might have taken him. I could have helped. Without bothering to shower, I put on some random clothes and get out of the room as fast as I can.

After talking to the two deputy leaders, Emma and John, I find out that all of my friends except Christina and Alaska, are out searching for Tobias and I have to stay here. If I leave, they wouldn't be so friendly to me, to say the least and apparently people look up to me so I would be more helpful staying in Dauntless. If they don't find him, I might have to find him. I visit so many people in Dauntless, almost everyone. I keep telling the Erudite's to either help make gas masks or train and the Dauntless to make sure they help the Erudite's and make sure our plan of attack is followed and understood. I know roughly what the plan is, they deputy's told me not to worry about the details . It's probably because they know I wont follow it anyway.

I head to the Simulation Room, I don't want to induce a simulation, I just want some quiet. I can hear two people talking outside the door and after a moment of eavesdropping, I realise it's Christina and Alaska and choose to join them.

"Hey."

"Tris!"Alaska shouts.

They have both drank a fair amount of alcohol but they're still alert.

"Hey."

"It actually must suck to be you right now." Alaska says bluntly.

"What if he's dead right now?" I ask even more bluntly.

"He isn't Tris. You know, it's actually easier to find a dead body than an alive one." Christina says.

"Why haven't you two gone to find him?" I ask.

"I was asleep and Colin didn't wake me up. I planned to spend the whole day with him today, you know just incase something happens to us in the war."

"And apparently I'm too much of a liability and I wouldn't help them. It's a shame because I'm actually feeling good today and I could have helped."

Christina shoots me a discrete disbelieving look.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I'm supposed to be more of a help here so I'm not allowed to go. They basically said they would punish me if I did. And if I'm honest, I'm scared what state he will be in when I find him.


	35. Chapter 35

**I'll update at the weekend.**

"They're back."

"Is Tobias with them?"I say with a glimpse of my shrinking hope.

"I don't know. maybe..." Christina says carefully.

I want to move but if I go down there and he has came back, then I will lose all my hope atleast if I stay here I can still believe that he came back for a while. I want to control how much hope I have. Shamefully, I can hear my heart beating with excitement, even though I don't want to convince myself that he's been found.

"Tris, you haven't slept for two days because you've been too worried about Tobias and you don't even want to go and check if he's not here!" Alaska moans.

I get up slowly and all my bones ache because I've been sat in the corridor for so long without even moving. I don't speak, I just walk down to the pit. I want to sprint there and jump into his arms but I push that thought out of my mind and convince myself to be strong if the worst happens. Christina and Alaska are right behind me and I am sure they are sharing worried looks about me because I'm pretty sure even they believe that Tobias hasn't been found. I walk into the pit with a large breath.

I see Uriah and Shauna whispering sharply to each other, Zoe and Tom holding hands and staring at the ground. Colin and Dale smile at Christina and Alaska behind me and then look at me with an awkward and guilty expressions. There's a lot of other people talking normally. not happy or sad, they are just bored.

He's not here.

"We followed a trail. They even left their empty bags and rubbish everywhere. It was easy to follow it, even an Erudite could do it. Anyway, we got as close as we dared to the base and a few miles away..." Zoe cuts off.

"There a note Tris. We found it hanging out of his jacket. It was just left at the end of the road.." Uriah says sadly.

"I want to see it." I say trying to make sure my voice doesn't quiver. I actually made it sound like this news was barely effecting me.

An old enforcer with a solemn face passes me a neatly folded jacket with a note on top. It reads;

He's so sweet, I couldn't resist.

Chloe x.


	36. Chapter 36

**Please leave a review, I love reading them.**

The note smells like roses and it makes me feel nauseous. The red rose. The red rose, Tobias supposedly gave me next to his farewell speech that Chloe forced him to write. She knows that I would remember it and its deadly poison. I hate Chloe with all of my force.

"She took him, didn't she?" I ask trying to hide my heartbreak.

Zoe nods slowly. I have to get him back.

"Can I keep his jacket?" I ask the commander.

"Of course." He says and then walks away back into the crowd of Dauntless people.

"When are we leaving?"

"We are making the final preparations now."

"I'll be back in a bit." I say loudly.

"I'm not leaving you, not after you've just heard this news." Alaska says.

"I'm fine. I'll be back in a bit."

I don't wait for them to reply and turn towards the door. I get into the corridor and get stopped by Zoe and Tom.

"So, why do you think it was left there in the road?" Zoe asks.

"It was for me. She left it there on purpose. She knew we would go looking for him. It didn't miraculously fall out of the car. She's gloating." I say angrily.

"I know."

"I just need to go and get something." I say with the jacket and the note still in my arms.

"The last thing we need is for you to run off as well." She says harshly.

I must look a bit annoyed by that because she says, "I'm just joking but seriously you do need to hurry up. I'm sure you don't want to be left behind."

"I'll be quick."

I run to Tobias' apartment, slam open the door and grab the cupboard's handle. I find the gun and as I place it in my hand, I remember the time I shot Evelyn and shiver. Tobias gave it me to protect me, well now I'm going to use it to help me protect him. Before I leave, I put on Tobias hoodie. I focus on his musky smell and it calms me down a little.

The next hours passes me by and the next moment I realise where I am is when Colin stares at me before I get into the back of a large truck. He gives me a quizzical look and I nod at him to confirm that I will go up and shout for surrender, for them to give me Tobias back so Christina doesn't have too. I might look weak doing it but if it saves lives then I don't mind doing it.

Charlie, Alaska's Erudite friend, is driving the truck with Gemma as a co-pilot. There could be five more people in here but since Alaska organised our transport she must have wanted it like this. I guess Alaska didn't to have an episode in front of people that she doesn't know. She sleeping next to me at the moment, resting on Dale's shoulder. I think she's just pretending to sleep to stop Dale from worrying but I don't want to interfere because I can tell it is actually making Dale relax a little. Christina is sat next to Colin cuddling silently with Shauna and Zeke laughing quietly next to them. Zoe and Tom are sat behind Gemma and I couldn't talk to them even if I wanted to as they are too far away and wouldn't hear me over the humming of the engine.

I zip Tobias' abandoned jacket up and try to focus on his smell and trying to pretend that he's sat with me but it doesn't makes me miss him even more. Now I feel lonelier than I ever have before.

"How are you coping?" He asks me.

"I wish he was here right now." I say honestly.

"We will get him back today, don't worry about it."

Even though I know I can't, I say "I'll try not to. How are you doing?"

"I'm trying to be happy. Today's the day that we get the cure and then everything will be ok."

"How's Alaska?" I ask curiously. She still looks exhausted, even when she's pretending to sleep.

"She's dying." He says anxiously.

He leans closer and says, "If I had to bet, I would say she's got a few days left."

"I'll get her the cure if my life depends on it." I promise.

"I hope it doesn't."

"Yeah. Me too."

We don't speak for the rest of the journey because we are both anxious about what is going to happen tonight. There is so much as at risk today. I start to drift off but my peaceful dream gets destroyed by images of Alaska and Tobias dying in front of me. The saddest part is that they don't even fight to stay alive they just accept it like their murder was inevitable and they have no control over it. I get a strange pain in my leg which makes my dream distorted and harder to imagine. My visit goes black and then I snap back to reality.

I look down and see Dale pressing the barrel of his gun into my leg. I look at him with wild eyes and my body is tense and riddled with shock. He moves the gun away quickly before I retaliate and hurt him.

"Sorry but I thought that would hurt less than me punching you in the face."

He gives his handkerchief to me to wipe up the few spots of blood staining my black jeans.

"I thought that would snap you out of it."

I give him a grateful smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW,I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL LIKING THE STORY.**

The truck stops suddenly and Charlie switches of the engine.

"Let's go." He says remorselessly.

Zeke opens the shutter wide enough for us to get out and motions me to go ahead of him. I jump onto the desert ground and wait for the others to come out. They walk through a small passage way between the seats and I help them jump down. Dale wakes Alaska up gently and her eyes squint and flutter with pain but she's wearing a huge to cover it. I don't think anyone else noticed but I always pay too much attention to every detail.

"Time to go, Alaska."

"We here already?" She gets up and brushes down her clothes.

"Yep." He holds her arm and they step of the truck. Alaska loses her footing and Dale helps me stabilize her.

"Where's the headquarters?"

"It's over here. It's about a quarter of a mile away." I can see it from here, it's a huge building with four smaller buildings around it.

I turn around and see several Dauntless trucks speeding towards us. They are all going so fast that I don't think they will be able to stop in time. They slam the breaks and the tires squeak. The trucks managed to slow down a park a few meters ahead off our truck. I can hear the driver cheering and the passengers shouting abuse at them but they are laughing at the same time which makes the insults almost harmless.

"We have allocated gas masks to who we think needs it the most. We don't like playing god but we didn't have enough for everyone. I want all those without one to be brave and I promise you will be cured as soon as we find the cure."

The masks get distributed around the crowd and they are doing what I suggested, first they give to the youngest and the weakest and with the rest they give out to the best fighters to make sure they are alive to protect everyone else.

The supplies are thin now and none of my group have had any. I start to worry but they I see a man walking straight towards us with a handful of gas masks in his hands. He passes Christina one. Then Alaska. Then Tom. Then Shauna. And finally me.

"Don't even think about it." Zoe shouts at Tom.

"Take mine." Shauna stares at Zeke.

"You know I can't do that." He tells her.

Colin looks scared. "It's okay. We can share it." Christina shares.

Everyone knows they won't be able to share it but it calms Colin down a little.

Me and Alaska look at Dale with despair festering in our face.

"I'm not taking anyone's, okay?"

I wish we had enough for all of us. I barely have enough time to encourage them before the commander shouts for Christina as it's time to her to ask for surrender.

"You're not going." Colin says sternly.

"What?" Christina yells.

"I couldn't let you ask for surrender, it's too dangerous." Colin says sadly.

"I'm going." She turns her back and Colin jumps on top of her and attaches a handcuff to her right arm and puts the other onto his left hand. They are chained together.

"What are you doing?" She shouts angrily.

"Keeping you out of danger."

"We agreed that I would go for you." I say.

"I volunteered."

"So did I."

"I'll be back soon. It'll be fine."

I walk off and I hear Colin apologizing and Christina saying that she will blame him if I die.

I try to ignore the looks from the crowd and walk to the commander.

"I'm going in her place."

He gives me a speaking device and I look at it confused.

"Tell me if we need to fight or not as soon as you know."

"Okay."

"We will find him." He says, obviously talking about Tobias.

I smile at him weakly and head towards The Smokers headquarters.

I arrive at the building, I make sure I don't stand too close just in case someone tries to kidnap me.

"Chloe!" I shout as loud as I can.

There isn't a reply, just an eerie silence.

"Chloe! I need to speak to you."

A young soldiers, about 13 years old appears from behind the door. He looks scared and worried.

"I'm here to speak with you. Chloe is going to talk into my earpiece and you're going to speak back. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"She wants to know why you are here."

"I have army of Dauntless and Erudite waiting to attack. If you surrender and give me Tobias and enough medicine to cure two people we will leave you and there will be peace between us both."

"She says that she's keeping Tobias."

"We will burn this place to the ground if she doesn't agree to my terms."

"She says that you are ruining her date."

It takes all my strength not to march in there and kill her myself.

"I don't think she's taking this seriously."

I can hear her laughing through his headpiece.

"She says that she's not scared of you."

"She should be." I spit.

I rip the speaking device and shout, "We have to kill her."

I felt horrible for saying that but I meant every word I said.


	38. Chapter 38

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. P.S I MADETHIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG.**

Two Smoker soldiers charge out of the end two buildings, with a quick turn of their heads they see me put down the speaking device and target me.

"Stop!" I shout with my gun pointed at them.

They turn so they can see each other's face and smirk, then their heads snap back and their eyes focus on to me. I see the enemy on the left side fumble with something in his pocket. It's a large vial filled with red gas. He lifts his arm in an act to throw it at me. I shoot and the gas splatters on to the ground and the red spread and floats up and chokes both of them. They cry out for help and I just stand there silently and watch. Two gunshots come from behind me and I see the bullets slam into the temples of both of their heads.

"You were just going to let them suffer in front of you?" Christina asks sounding appalled. How did she get here? Colin must have finally let her go.

"I- was saving ammo. I didn't want to w-waste it."

"You have hundreds attached to your ammo belt." I look down and realize that I slung it over my shoulder earlier, involuntary I shudder.

"That's impressive, even for you." She says coldly.

"It's sorted now, come on." She yanks my shaky arm and we run back to the crowd of waiting Dauntless.

"Here's the new plan. There will be a small group travelling with Gemma under the tunnels under the building that take you as far as the heart of building. This group will consist of Tris, Alaska, Christina, Colin, Dale, Tom, Zeke, Zoe, Shauna and Derek. At the same time the rest of us will be a distraction from this group by fighting out way through the building through different entrances in the building. We will get control and then get the cure and find Tobias. One thing to remember, if you hear this screech," he presses a button on a tiny control pad and a huge screech fills the air projecting from that pad and with a few shouts from the older people on the crowd he turns it off.

"If you hear that, I want everyone to leave immediately. I don't want to press it but if needs must, I will. You better run too, we won't wait around."

"We are smart and we are brave. We can do this." He shouts.

He turns and everyone follows him except for our group as we don't know where we are heading yet.

"We have to head west until we find this huge drain. That will lead us to the tunnels." We start walking quickly, searching the ground for the metal opening.

"Is it part of the sewage system?" Shauna asks.

"No. It's an old emergency tunnel, it was built when the old purity war started to protect the children. Nobody uses it as it has been blocked for years."

"How are we supposed to get through it if it is blocked?" I ask desperately.

"I snuck out that way. Unfortunately, Chloe and her guards were on a patrol and caught me crawling out of it." Chloe says sharply.

"We have to hurry up. We can't expect them to 'distract' The Smokers all day." Plus Tobias could be dying now. If I could've saved him but I was too late because I was too busy chatting in the desert, I won't be able to forgive myself.

I start running and the rest try to keep up. I pretend not to notice Alaska weak red face as I knew if I looked too long, I would slow down my pace so she could keep up. After a few minutes of quiet with only my racing heartbeat and the stomp of our feet hitting the dry dirt to provide sound, Zoe's shout gives me a headache.

"It's over here." I follow her finger and sprint towards it. I let Gemma go in front as she knows the way but I slip into the open latch behind her. I want to protect the rest of my group as well as Tobias. When we reach up to the ground level, there will be soldiers buzzing through the corridors and I will be in front ready to kill them before they can kill my friends.

There's just enough room for me to walk almost normally, with my head slightly tilting down and for us two walk with a person by our side. The others have to crouch down as they are all taller than me. Luckily, Gemma remembered to bring flash lights and we pass it down, so everyone can have one. I switch mine on and I pass Derek the last torch. I finally get a good look at him. He's got wavy brown hair and his nose is pierced and his ear is stretched. He has got little fragments of black shards that are shattered around the left of his face. I examine all of them quizzically, they are all different sizes but are arranged perfectly together. I wonder how long it took him to get it tattooed. I just realised that I've looked at him for way too long.

"I know my face is beautiful, you're more that welcome to stare at it all day."

I blush and look away, "I was looking at your tattoo."

"I know. I'm sorry, I know you love Tobias. I'm just messing around. I want to make a girl smile one last time."

"I may not be able to help you. I'm not in a smiling mood."

"If not, I'm sure I can picture it in my mind."

I don't know what to day back so we keep walking and every few minutes we have to go crouch through an opening in a wall of rocks and then the tunnel goes back to the normal size.

"We should be near the end now."

Gemma comes to a sharp holt.

"It's blocked."

Stone are piled on top of each other from the floor to the roof.

"We need to get the ones at the top down first or else the whole thing will fall and crush us." Derek says morbidly.

"Let's get started then." Christina shouts.

Derek carefully heaves a rock out of its formation and passes it down to Zeke and he puts it on the side of the tunnel.

I and Dale help get the rocks down too. With each rock being pulled, the more chance the whole thing will collapse. After several minutes of this I start to feel faint. There isn't enough oxygen down here and even this is tiring me out.

"We can squeeze through now." Gemma says.

There a whole at the right side of the wall, it's small but I could fit through it. Gemma stares at it worriedly. "You want me to go through it first?"

She nods and I step towards it.

"Move back, just in case I knock a rock."  
I squeeze my head through the whole and turn side wards. My shoulders scrape the rocks and if I didn't have Tobias' jumper on, it would have grazed all my arms. My hips slide through a little easier. I put my hand on the tunnels ground for stability and pull my feet through the gap. I look expectantly at the rock and expect it to fall over but it remains still.

"Next." I shout.

"Make sure you still stay back guys." She says.

She quickly pushes her way through and it miraculously it doesn't budge.

"Come on, Dale." Gemma says encouragingly.

"He's a bit nervous." She whispers in my ear.

I push Gemma back a few meters as I know he is quite tall, muscular man.

I see his head pop through to my side of the wall. He tries to put his shoulder through the gap but It isn't wide enough. He tries to push the rocks to expand the whole so he can fit through. The rocks move slightly forward but he hasn't noticed it. He pushes again. They crash down and he's in the middle of all of them.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thank you guys for reviewing! I got asked by Candorinitiate how many chapters until the end of the story. Well, to be honest, I don't know. It could be two or eight, idk. And if Tobias is going to be alright? Right now in this story, no he's not (wait til the end of the chapter, i'm sorry for the feels). The future? I haven't decided. Thank you Mimi for your review, it encouraged me to write this today. Any questions? Leave a review.**

Dust floats around the room as the rocks fall to the ground. I pull Gemma backwards forcefully and we both fall to the ground in a heap, far enough away that the falling rocks won't touch us. I stumble to my feet and search the ground for Dale. Gemma's still on the ground, she too stunned to get up so she just stares, wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Christina and Colin are huddled together coughing and spluttering. Zoe is pushing several small rocks that fell on top of Tom. Alaska finally regains composure and calls out Dale's name hoarsely.

I see him against the side of the wall barely breathing, Alaska spots him at the same time I do and we both charge over to him. Strangely there's no rocks on him but there is blood tricking down the wall.

"Oh my… Dale!" She shrieks.

He coughs out a word but I can't hear it. He repeats it again, more serious and certain than the last. I listen closely and decipher what he is saying. Derek.

I walk back to where the middle of the wall was. "Derek?"

"Derek?" Zeke shouts loudly.

We wait a minute in silence waiting for a response but it never comes.

"Why isn't he responding?!" I say angrily, even though I know that he's probably dead or unconscious so he can't answer.

"Well it's hard to speak when you're standing on me, rock or no rocks, it's pretty difficult." A voice comes faintly underneath me. I don't know if I imagined him speaking, so I look down expecting to see his body, but all I see is rocks.

"You know, some people might hear that as a cue to stop standing on me." The murmur says cheekily.

I jump off the rock I'm standing on top of and crouch down.

"Help me get the rocks off?" I say looking at everyone, but Alaska and Dale, pleadingly.

"If I could, I would be walking by now." He says mockingly but I can hear the pain in his voice.

I lift up a rock that was sheltering his face, it's full of grazes and cuts. Thankfully, it's barely bleeding.

"I wasn't talking to you." I say with a smile creeping across my lips.

Lots of hands grab the rocks that crowd around him and yank them to the side. He winces every time they take on off him. There's a huge one on top on his legs, forcing them to be crushed to the ground.

"How rude." He says jokingly.

"We are going to remove the one on your legs now, okay?"

"I thought you got them all of off?" He asks bewildered.

"Can't you feel it?" I ask jokingly.

"No." He says bluntly.

I feel a pang of worry rising through my body.

Shauna and Zeke share a worried look between themselves and Christina face turns white. Derek can't see them as he is still lying down looking at me.

"Is that bad?" He says a hint of grimace.

"Nah, it's pretty small. I can see why you can't feel it." I lie.

He digs his elbow into the ground her leverage to pull himself up. I push his chest down so he falls back to the floor. I don't want him to see the huge rock.

"No-one ever taught you how to look after your patients?" He says sarcastically.

He stares at me challengingly as he lists himself up, as a warning down to push him back down again. He turns his head away from me to see the rocks. His eyes widen but he tries to keep himself from freaking out.

"Can't you move it already?" He asks Christina who looks at him with pity in her eyes. She looks away and they all start pushing it of him. Afterwards, Shauna punches him in the leg.

"Did you feel that?" She look up at him expectantly.

"No."

"Tell me when you feel something." She says sternly.

She pokes him from his crotch to his toes and he doesn't say anything.

"Nothing?"

"No."

Shauna rolls him over and pulls up his shirt and she runs her finger over his bruised spine and he flinches.

"Can he move?" Dale asks.

"He? I have a name, its Derek by the way and no I can't move my legs."

Alaska holds Dale's arm as the crouch and make their way to us.

"Is that bandage tight?" I ask, looking at Alaska's ripped jumper wrapped around Dale.

"If anything it's too tight."

"Good."

I turn around and look at Derek again.

"We're going to have to leave him here, he can't walk." Zoe says bluntly.

"We can't leave him here." I say angrily.

"He saved me, the rocks started jolting and he must have figured it out that it was falling and threw me to safety."

It must have been a split second decision, he chose to save Dale. He must've knew he didn't have time to get out of the way of the falling rocks.

"What can I say, I'm a hero." He says vainly.

I can't help but smile, he makes a joke about everything.

"I knew I could do it." He says with a matching smile on his face.

"You guys have to go."

I look down at the floor. We can't carry him and we don't have time to take him back out the way we came. We going to have to leave him here.

"And leave you here?" Colin says.

"I couldn't be bothered to fight anyway and I figure that this is a good enough reason not to go and do it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, if anything you're kind of lucky."

That's not the word I would use.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He says thoughtfully.

"You going to go or just stare at me for another hours?"

I laugh audibly and stand up and slowly walk way.

"We will come back for you." I shout back.

"Sure you will." He yells only half joking.

I look back and see Alaska saying thank you for saving Dale and he just shrugs like it was no big deal. Gemma starts climbing the ladder that will lead up to the ground floor of the building. Before I start to climb, I shout, "try not to die!"

"You too, Tris." He replies.

I climb quickly and I almost miss the next rung. A part of me waited for Tobias to swing his arm and push me back onto the ladder, like he's done many times before. I had to do it myself instead and I feel my hate towards Chloe tripling.

Gemma pushes a fake floorboard upwards with a grunt and slide it to the left of the opening. Light appears from the opening and makes my eyes sting. I quickly go through the hole at walk into the room. The others follow and Gemma closes the opening. It's a new apartment, with huge pink lights, several mirrors and a large bed.

"Tris…" Zeke says carefully.

He's staring at something above the bed, I follow his gaze and look at it with horror.

It's a picture of Tobias' back, with huge cuts across it, there is so many cuts that you can barely see his tattoo. It's red raw. In the corner of the photo is Chloe's hand gripping a bloody whip ready to hit him again. I shake with rage and feel more disgust towards Chloe. He could be dead now, having that amount of flesh being ripped out could kill him. I can feel tears start to fall down my face.

"Let's kill that b*tch."


	40. Chapter 40

**Leave a review please!**

"Where exactly are we?"

"In her bedroom. She basically stole all the good stuff and put it in here. The rest of this place isn't as fancy, I can assure you. In fact-"

"She meant where are in relation to the building. I think we all have already gathered that it's her bedroom." Zoe snaps.

"We are basically two corridors and a set of stairs away from the nearest control room which I guess is where you want to go."

"They have cameras?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, but not in here. Outside this door there is three dangling from the ceiling, just waiting to spot you."

Why would she lead us to a place that is heavily watched? I can't be caught as soon as I get here or I will have no chance of finding him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are here to help us or lead us into a trap." Alaska says angrily.

"And why would I waste my time doing that?" She sighs.

"Because you're working with Chloe." I say simply as I raise my gun and aim it at her chest.

Her face gets pale and she swallows her thoughts.

"I can get you some of our soldier's uniforms, the camouflage ones. Then you'll blend in." She says panicky.

"Go on then."

I lower my gun and let her walk to the door.

"I'm going to need your gun." Chloe asks weakly.

My gun? I look at her tight black belt, her empty hands and her elasticated socks. They haven't gave her a gun. I bet they didn't trust her enough to give her one. She has come all this way unarmed with a group of people with guns that don't trust her and will be willing to kill her if she gave us reason to. She's not working with Chloe. Chloe wouldn't risk Gemma working as a spy and leading us all the way here without any protection because she knows I could kill her.

I put the gun in her hand and she darts out of the room.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Dale asks while adjusting his bandage.

"Gemma's not a liar." Christina says strongly.

No one tries to challenge that statement. I believe she's not lying too.

"What if she dies now, whose going to show us the way?" Colin asks.

He's got a point. I could run into a gang of soldiers or get trapped in a dead end.

"I should have gone with her." Zeke says sounding frustrated.

"If she's not back in ten minutes, I'm leaving to go find her." I say.

She can't die because of me.

"She'll be back. She's stronger than she looks." Zoe mutters.

I look up at the ceiling looking around for cameras. I walk into the bright pink lounge and scan the make-up filled bathroom. No cameras. I relax a little and start rummaging through her draws in her bedroom. Dale and Zeke are hunting through the cupboards in the kitchen, probably to find Alaska some food to keep her energy up. The rest are waiting in the lounge comparing their weapons. I find a gun tucked under a spare blanket, it's fully loaded. I must remember to give it to Gemma when she comes back.

I wasn't looking for a gun though, I was looking for something to give me some idea where exactly Tobias is being held. The rest of the drawers are strangely empty. The perfectly arranged bed has a stench of perfume sprayed all over it and it makes me feel sick. I don't think she's slept here lately, unless she keeps her bed this neat every time she goes to sleep. Why did she spray so much perfume? It must be used to cover up something. I throw the fluffy blanket to the side and lift up the pillows. There's nothing here. But there has to be. I carry on looking through the same drawers, more frantically this time. I must've missed something before.

"Tris." Zeke says and pulls my arm out of the drawer.

I rip my arm out of his hand and tell him to leave me alone.

"She's been gone for at least half an hour."

How has it been so long? She must have got held up. Oh god, if anything happened to her…

"I'm going to get her."

"Tris, you have no idea where she is. How are you supposed to find her?" Alaska says angrily.

"I have to try!" I say with a lump in my throat.

"You're not leaving without us."

"Just once can you just―" I get interrupted by a thump at the door.

With a flick of the door knob, the door swings open. It takes my eyes a second to register the sight that befalls me. Gemma's pulling an injured Smoker soldier onto the bed. He's bleeding from a bullet wound on his stomach. I bet a Dauntless soldier shot him. I bet I've made conversation with them, trained with them, and shared a drink with them. The thought sends shivers up my spine but I have to remember this is a war. People are going to get killed.

She grows a bag at us, filled with their uniforms.

"You better be ready in a minute or I'm leaving." She says desperately.

Christina pulls open the bag and throws us each a pair of camouflaged trousers, jacket and hat. Everyone starts getting changed in front of me but the new arrival keeps staring at me and feel really uncomfortable. I go to the bathroom shove my shoes off, practically rip my trousers of and replace it with The Smokers army uniform. I freeze a second before I unzip Tobias' jumper. It's the only I've got to remind me of him right now. I force myself to unzip it and replace with a big, itchy camouflaged jacket. I'll see him soon. I don't need some material to remind me of him. He's there in my heart listening to every beat. I walk back into the bedroom and join the rest of my group that are almost finished getting changed

"It's going to be alright. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" Gemma says quietly.

"It's too far. They told us all that if we saw you, we should shoot on sight. Your almost as big as a target as Tris." He says while Gemma wraps a bandage tight around his stomach.

He groan and tries to loosen the bandage. She bats his hand away and looks at him sharply.

"I know where he's being kept." He says shakily with his face turning white.

"Where?" I ask with my heart racing

"It better be near a hospital." Gemma pleads.

"It's a torture room. Gemma, We have to lead them to Tobias first. We have to." He says insistently.

Gemma's about to protest until he says, "He's in a worse condition than me. We _have _go there first."

"You're going to need one." I say while handing her the gun I found earlier. She trades it for Tobias' old gun and Dale helps her lift the bleeding soldier of Chloe's bed.

AN:What do you want the soldiers name to be?(the injured one). Does anyone have any idea of things you want to happen next in this story? Leave me something below.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Sorry for not updating, feel free to leave me some hate below.**

Gemma and Zeke help him get to his feet.

He catches my eye and his face whitens, "My name's Issac."

I'm taken a back, he looks too broken to be able to speak.

"I'm Tris."

He lets out a little sigh, "I know."

"How?" I ask curiously.

"I'm am his guard."

My throat tightens. He watched over Tobias, making it impossible for him to escape. He helped Chloe torture him.

"He talked about me to you?" I ask quietly.

"Non-stop. It's the only thing that kept him sane."

"You could have let him go." I say angrily.

"I couldn't, there was-." I cut him off before he could speak any more.

"You could have tried!" I shout, not caring about being quiet any more.

"You don't understand." Gemma spits.

I want to tell him that it's all his fault, that thinking of him watching Tobias suffer every day and doing nothing, makes me feel sick and maybe even inflict some more pain. But I need him to take me to Tobias. Tobias must've trusted him enough to talk to him about me.

"We've got to get going." Zoe says. I break Isaac gaze and zip up my fake uniform.

"Tris, hide at the back."

I go to the back of the group and she opens the door.

Gemma and Zeke hoist Isaac out of the door and the rest of us follow. Christina stands to the left of me, gun ready to shoot someone.

We walk down corridor after corridor quickly trying to avoid as many people as we can. A guard runs towards us and stops in front of Isaac.

"Why aren't you looking after Tobias?" He yells.

"I got shot."

"I can see that. He looks at Gemma for a long time then stands on his tip toes and stares at me. He starts laughing and clasps his hands together.

"I can't believe this. Gemma and Tris! Chloe's not going to believe this."

"Please don't." Gemma warns.

He laughs again and she points his gun at the heart. He still smiles cockily and he arm moves upwards and his hand slams on a button on the wall. A loud alarm plays from speaker attached about ten meters apart on the ceiling.

"For god sake!" Shauna screams.

Gemma shoots him to the left of his heart and shoves his away.

She could have just let him go, he's done he's worst by signalling the alarm but I guess she's desperate. Isaac is dying in her arms and she can't even help him because he wants to help Tobias first.

There's a group of soldiers advancing towards us from behind, we start running and I swear I can hear Alaska heartbeat, it's so loud that I'm afraid each thump might be her last. I can also hear screams behind me and the echoes of Isaacs moans of pure pain as he is being half-lifted, half-dragged to wherever we are going. I turn round quickly to see that they are all waiting about half the corridor away from us looking down at somewhere in the middle of the groups feet. I follow their stare and see a little plastic box making a small hissing sound like is going to explode any second now. **It's going to explode any second now**.

"Gas!" I yell.

Christina hands hers to Colin but he's too in shock to use it and he waits too much time being dazed so Christina puts it on herself are drags him away from the gas. It's clear, well almost, it's got a slight blue tinge attached to it. Dale forces onto Alaska's face. Shauna and Zeke, with Gemma's permission to leave without her and Isaac, sprint out the room without bothering to put hers on. I have a really bad migraine. Gemma's got her own smokers one and fumbles in Isaac's pocket and I can see the pain in her face when she can't find one. I have no ideas where Zoe or Tom is so I can't help them. All this happens in the space of a few seconds. My eye twitches. I know what I have to do. I haven't even put on my mask yet and I still hold it above my chest. I reach over to Isaacs panicked face and place the mask over his pale lips, pull his arm over my shoulder and with Gemma's help, get the hell out of there.

"We have. To Go… Chloe's office." Isaac gasps between coughs.

I can see Chloe's face turn whiter than Isaac as another plastic box lands in front of her foot.


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry it's taken so long, I ****apologise****. I would like to say thank you to my loyal followers and say hello to my new followers. I hope ****you****enjoy it, I think it might be the best chapter****so far. Feel free to make your own judgement on it.**

More and more bombs land under our feet and feet and after kicking them backwards and almost losing my footing several times, I decide to try to ignore them and focus on saving Tobias and Isaac.

"Left."

Luckily, each plastic box only contains a small amount of gas but there is dozens on the floor and I don't have a gas mask.

"Almost there."

So far I've been trying to hold my breath but I can't stop myself from inhaling some of the gas.

"Through here."

I can feel my heart racing faster than it's ever beaten and my migraine is worse than ever and I can feel a simulation coming on but I fight it off. I can't go into a simulation now. Another box lands a few meters infront of me but it doesn't go off

I don't see any soldiers now, perhaps they've got help up by the Dauntless and the Erudite's or maybe they've retreated.

"Last corridor." Isaac whispered with his throat hoarse.

I allow myself a small smile, I'm will see Tobias soon. The wall in my head, that I've made to keep out the aggressive simulation, cracks a little at the thought of seeing Tobias again. For a moment my headache clears.

_"__Tris! You shouldn't have come here."_

_"__I had too."_

_"__Tris. I choose to come here."_

I snap myself out of the simulation to find my hand shakily pointing my gun forward.

"This is the last time I will ask you Miss Prior. Drop your weapons!" The guard in front of me.

I freeze. How did this happen? There are about thirty guard in front of me but none of the behind me, I wouldn't be able to run without them seeing me.

"I will shoot." The guard yells angrily.

I realise haven't put down my gun yet.

"Are you crazy? Put the gun down!" Gemma hisses at me.

I place it on the floor and on the way back up my migraine comes back.

_"__What do you mean you choose to come here?"_

_"__Look at you, you're covered in blisters and you can't even stand up straight."_

_"__You choose to leave?"_

_"__Of course I did."_

Tobias is wearing his jacket that was abandoned in the dessert. He couldn't have get it, I left it in Chloe's room not an hour ago.

_"__No you didn't."_

I am held with my arms forced behind my back by two armed guards. Gemma and Isaac are held at gunpoint by Chloe and what probably is her second in command.

Chloe's gun is pointing at the back of isaac's head and her guard is pointing his gun at the side of Gemma's. She looks as tough as nails but her eyes are watering. Why have I not got a gun to my head? I deserve to have one. Chloe hates me and I've just came here to get Tobias back. Issac can't even stand up on his own, Chloe has to holds him up by scrunching his Smokers uniform in her fist.

"Let them go Chloe." I scream.

"You lead them here. I'm going to show them what happens when people decide to listen to Tris Prior.

Don't go into a simulation, you can't or she's going to shot.

"This has nothing to do with them. You-"

"It has everything to do with them."

She's going to kill them. She going to do it just to hurt me. I never wanted anyone to die because of me and it's all my fault.I should have just let them go to the hospital.

She put her finger over the trigger. I have to think of something, what does she care about? Gemma holds grabs Isaac's hand.

_Tobias turns away._

"That's Tobias' friend. Tobias will hate you if you sh-"

My sentence is interrupted by a loud bang.

"Tobias could never hate me."

Isaac body slumps on the floor and Gemma pulls away from the guards grip and kneels next to him. The guard doesn't pull her back. Gemma's shaking horribly, her hands are nervously twitching as her she stoke Issac's dying body.

"You can't leave me." She whispers.

"I'm sorry." He manages to squeeze out with his last breath.

"You bitch." I wrestle again the two strong guards holding me back. I reach into my pocket and discretely put the plastic box in my hand. I can feel one of them point a gun on my head. She not going to shoot me, If she was she would have done it already.

_"__You're weak. Use your elbows and your knees."_

I elbow the guard to left of me in the nose and turn round and knee the other in his stomach. I look at Chloe's unmasked face and throw the gas box right in front of her feet and fire at it. I take my jacket off to cover my mouth. It hisses and this time gas is red instead of blue. Chloe and her guards are stunned and don't have time to put their gas masks on. They fall to the ground and I guess they have a simulation because their bodies are very jittery. Gemma must have known what I was going to do as she has already put her gas masks on and is giving Isaac a kiss goodbye. We run out the corridor and into an empty office. Gemma slams the door shut and stuff the gap in the bottom with my jacket

"You have to go, you're going to die. You've inhaled too much gas." Gemma says forcefully.

"It's not really effecting me."

I think I finish the sentence before I'm sucked into another simulation.


	43. Chapter 43

**_AN: I'm sorry it's been ages, I've had huge writers block, but it's here now. _**

_There's blood. Sticky, red blood in a puddle around me, sticking to my dark black clothes and coating my dirty palms. I don't feel any pain, so how can I be bleeding? I can't be. Someone else must be. I push myself up by clawing my sharp nails into the floor. _

_Tobias lies about two meters away, faced towards me silently crying. I crawl frantically towards him. _

"_Tobias." I tap on his shoulder a few times. _

_He sighs and closes his eyes. _

"_Tobias. Tobias!" I gasp._

_I don't understand. How did he even get hurt? Did he save himself for me? There's no wound mark, not that I can see anyway._

"_Where does it hurt?" I ask._

_He flicks his hand weakly away as if to dismiss me._

"_You can't die." I say with my voice hoarse. "You can't die for me."_

_It's not real. I can't- I wouldn't let him die for me._

I wake up to the screaming sound of the Dauntless' warning siren. No, they can't leave. I haven't rescued Tobias yet.

Gemma's uncontrollably crying opposite me and her eyes are all red.

"Shhhh. It's okay. We got to go now. You hear that alarm?" She nods and stares at me expectantly, "that means they are going soon and we can't be left here. Okay? We just can't."

I reach out for her arm and help her up.

"You still got that gun?"

She nods.

"You may need to shoot some people. I am pretty sure they are all looking for us right now."

"_I killed him." Chloe says._

I snap out of it with a shudder. My headache has grown intensely worse and our cowardly alarm won't stop blaring. I hold onto the wall to regain balance.

"Where's Chloe creepy torture room from here?"

"I-it's in a separate building." I look at her wide eyes, " we should be able to get there."

I let out a small sarcastic smile to myself, not if I die before then.

"We've got to get out of this room, the gas will be long gone now, and head left until you see a metal door."

"Got it."

I swing the door open to find a guard right in front of it, slowly falling to the ground. I swiftly grab my gun while his face turns a sickly pale. He looks at me straight in the eyes, pleadingly.

He wants me to kill him to end his suffering. I point my gun at his white, wrinkled forehead, turn my head and shoot. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I probably the reason he was like that. I made the gas escape, the same gas that poisoned him.

"Tris…" Gemma sobs.

"Let's keep moving."

I know that the boom of the siren means that they are leaving without us but in some ways it help, no one can hear our footsteps and my gunshot was partly concealed in it.

I sprint forwards, carefully looking back every three seconds or so to make sure there's no one behind me. So far there hasn't been. Gemma stops abruptly and turns to the right, which cause me to stop about half a meter in front of her. I see the parts cold, grey, metallic door in front of me but parts of it is being blocked my two artificial blondes arming a riot shield and holding gas containers in both of their hands.

I can't shoot them.

"_I shot him. He begged me too."_

"No. No. No! He would never want to be shot, least of all by you. He wouldn't leave me here."

I realise now that it was Chloe's voice was a simulation. Though I keep temporarily blocking it out, I can't help but believe it could be real. It looks real, it feels very real but I have to remember that it's not. I just hurts so much.

The one on the left, that was for a second, stunned from my strange outburst, has now overcome it. Well I guess she has, since a gas box hits the wall next to me. It spurts blue gas at me while Iunge forward for her. I tackle her to the floor, her riot shield pressed against my face and force her arm, which is holding the riot shield, to the right so she loses grip on her handle. I toss the shield aside, steal her gas mask and-

"_He wouldn't do that to me." I spit._

"_You think I wanted to do it? He made me."_

"_You're a liar!" I sob._

"_At least now I can kill you without feeling guilty that it will upset Tobias. There's always a silver lining to everything, even one for Tobias' death."_

_She grabs my neck with her filthy hands. She keeps squeezing and squeezing and I can't fight her. I keep gasping and gasping for air._

The soldier is in front of me, bruising my throat with her sharp, merciless hands. How could I let this happen? Did I murder that other blonde guard? Where Gemma? Why isn't she helping me?

_Dark green start clouding my vision._

"_Just say thank you. Say thank you to me for killing Tobias."_

_She wants me to stay thank you? I would rather die. _

I am going to die.

I can feel my organs screaming for air and my lungs crushing against my heart. I can feel my irregular heart beat in every part of my body, getting louder and louder.

I feel my eye lids drooping but I just manage to see my attackes face eyes fill with shock and I see huge amounts of pain register on her face.

**AN: I hope you guys understood that the bits in italics were her in a simulation, i'm sure you did but I'm just making sure. I was going to tell you at the start but i didn't want to ruin it.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Here's a new chapter guys!**

My nameless attacker sinks to the ground in front of me, lifeless. Gemma is revealed behind her, with a gun aimed at where the guards back was just a second ago. She slowly lowers arm to her side, takes her gas mask off and I pick up a gun I don't remember dropping.

"If I don't make it, make sure you get Tobias out." I say seriously.

She's too startled to respond but I have to make sure that Tobias isn't left here. I can't even imagine how haunted I would be if he had to stay here forever, all of this would be worthless. All these lives lost…

"Will you do this for me?"

"Yeah… Yes, Tris. I risked everything to do this I'm not giving up now."

"You know in another reality, we would probably be friends." I laugh thinking about how much we've progressed since I almost killed her on the train and now she's just saved my life.

"Huh, I think we would be. That's if in the other reality I was actually nice to you and didn't work for an organization where they wanted to choke everyone to death." She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Follow me."

She opens the doors quietly and runs diagonally to a small building. Guards patrol this wide, lengthy road and they catch us running but they don't move. Why aren't they trying to kill me? I don't have time for any games.

Gemma holds the door open for me and I walk inside. This isn't Chloe's room. It's a surveillance room and it's unguarded. I scan the cameras for anything that could give me some composure. The television in front of me displays a black and white image of four Erudite's trapped in a room, dying silently. Many have smokers gassing people and instead of instead of fighting, they are evacuating.

"Tris." Gemma mumbles.

I turn to see her staring at a screen with Tobias in it.

He's sat in the corner, hands roped together with his head still raised high. His chest is unclothed, I can see large bruises and grazes covering it. He's shaking a little, he's trying not to show it but it's just making it worse

"Tobias..." I whisper as I move closer to the screen

I gently place my fingertips and stroke his bloody body. How could she do that to him? I look closer at his arms, it's has healing and new blisters on it. He's been gassed. I pull up sleeve a little, away from Gemma so she doesn't get worried and I see that my skin is really sore and bleeding. I pull it back down.

"We should go and-" I trail off. My eye catches on another screen. Alaska lay on the floor. Christina is crying and trying to lift her but she can't. She's too weak. There's blood covering the both of them. I can't leave them, but I don't want to leave Tobias either. I go back to his screen and watch him for a little, hoping this isn't the last time I see him.

"Hang in there Tobias. I'm coming back for you." I whisper to his screen.

I walk back over to Alaska's screen.

"We've got to go here first." I point at her screen.

"Now?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah."

"We've got to go back the way we came." She says with fear in her eyes but she stands with courage.

She looks at my sympathetically, nods to herself and opens the door.

I follow her and try not to look at the soldiers which have now started to chase us. I get to the door, open it, rip off the handle on the outside, wait for Gemma to get in and close it. It electronic, so they won't be able to get in this entrance, unless they smash it open. Whatever they decide to do, it will give me more time to get to Alaska and find the cure.

My heart beats faster than I thought was possible. What if I die before I get there?

A door swings open and I crash into Smoker soldier and fall onto the floor. He stares at me with startled eyes. He looks so innocent. I lower my gun and help him up. He doesn't move and he still stares at me. Why does he realise that I'm letting him go? I roll my eyes and I walk quickly to catch up with Gemma. I hear the echo of things clattering behind me. I turn around to see three containers of gas and the back of the nervous soldier life I just saved. While place the gas mask I stole from a dead soldier on my face, I kick the hissing gas containers towards him. I shoot his arm too. Hopefully that should teach him not to be spiteful. After skimming round a corner, I hear Christina sobbing. I sprint towards the noise. I spin around until I can locate where the noise is coming from. I freeze when I read the gold sign bolted on the door.

They are hiding in Chloe's office.


	45. Chapter 45

AN: it's been way too long, I know but this chapter is full of feels so it should be a good read. Leave a review if you enjoyed reading it?

I turn the handle and push my shoulder against the fresh wooden door. The metal handle rattles but remains stuck. They must've barricaded the door.

"Let me in." The door doesn't move for a second and for a moment. What if I was too late? No, no, no. This is all my fault. This can't be happening.

"Chris? Chris. Come on! Come- Just open the door. Just open the door…" My voice cracks.

I kick the door and Gemma looks at me angrily. I should be quiet, it won't help anyone if we are get killed right now. I hear the sounds of metal clanking and smashing against other metal objects behind the door and the thump of them slamming against the wall. The handle clicks and rotates and I run inside.

_"What if I kill your friends, will you be thankful then?" _

_I know it's a simulation but I can't snap out of it. She drags Alaska by her hair and throws her to the ground. How can she- It's not real. She probably dead already or she's…_

"Dying, A-Alaska's dying. Tris, are you even listening?" Christina sobs and yells.

There's ruby blood dripping from Alaska's mouth, her eyes are closed but I can still see her eyes darting around desperately. Her body twitches, she's probably fighting someone in her simulation.

"Are you hurt?" It takes her a while to understand the question, "Christina, is any of this blood yours?"

"No, no... I'm fine. Tris, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the cure." I mumble as I stagger towards the door.

"Tris. You can't just risk-"

Gemma stands up to leave with me but I shake my head and she sits back down.

"I'm going to get the cure." I say louder this time as I close the door from the outside.

I remember Chloe saying the lab was on the back left corner of the building in a lab. I run down a corridor only to find a group of them waiting around the corner. I run back the way I came but more soldiers appear from both sides. I'm trapped. I can't die here, this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Kneel." A guard spits at me.

I'm out numbered. I can't fight everyone here. I do what he say and put my hands on the floor

Suddenly, I have the urge to throw up. My stomach tightens and my throat becomes sore. I instinctively raise my hands to my face and cough. Spots of blood appear on my shaking hand. A few soldiers pull out there gas grenades and are about to throw them, they must've thought that I was going to shoot them. But then all at once they lower their arms. Someone must be giving them orders. An image of Alaska pops into my head and I shake even more.

I cough more blood up. My whole body jerks and I fall to the right. I land onto my stomach.

"Gas mask." I hear someone whisper to the right of me. I look, expecting to see someone standing there but there's just a wall. A blue wall. I can't be going insane, maybe I can't block out my gas induced simulations anymore. What if they have now started blending into reality?

_Blood slowly trails towards me, between each tile. _

"Put your gas mask on!" A small voice whispers angrily, nobody else hears the voice.

I look up at the wall quickly and I see tiny outline of a door, if you weren't looking you wouldn't see it. It has to be the secret door to the lab. To the cure.

I cough some more and use that as an excuse to curl up to a small ball, quickly I pull the gas mask out of my green trouser pocket at shuffle towards the speaking blue wall. I can't let them see it, I keep my face down so they don't see it. I splutter once more and hundreds of gas plastic box hurtle towards me.

The secret door open inwards. The boxes start hissing.

A bright light burns my eyes and a hand reaches out and pulls my shirt toward them. As soon as my body is through this entrance, the door closes behind me.


	46. Chapter 46

I hear a pained groan.

"I came all this way and managed to get shot breaking into here." He moans roughly.

My eyes take a while to focus, they are sore from the whiteness of this lab. Everything is white and perfect. It makes the blood smudges on the floor look even more prominent and out of place.

I cough again, the sound echoes and spots of blood stain the white floor. I finally look at him.

"I can't get it, Tris. I can't walk." Dale says while pressing his stained jacket onto his leg wound.

"Do what?"

"Get the cure." He says angrily.

I'm not suprised he's angry. He wanted to save Alaska and make her better and now he can't and she dying

"How do I get it?" I saw looking away from him and scanning the room for somewhere that the cure would be. I follow the trail of blood around the room. There's a door on the other side of the room with thick wires dangling from the white ceiling, the ends decorated with a small metal tubes.

"Tris I don't think you can get it either."

My heart sinks.

"Why the hell not?" I say angrily.

"I don't think you will be able to make it. You see on the other side of that room, you will get sprayed with so much gas that you won't be able to see meter in front of you. Even if by some miracle you can, you might not even be able to snap out of the simulation long enough to get the cure. Your head will feel worse than it ever has before."

"I can-" I begin to speak but he cuts me off.

"Tris, listen to me. You're already coughing up blood. This could kill you." He says seriously.

"I will take my chances."

"You're going to do this no matter what I say, aren't you?" He says through gritted teeth.

"Pretty much."

I stand up and feel the rush of adrenaline consume my body and I take a deep breath.

"Look, when… if you come back, pass me the cure and I will make sure you don't die. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like your making false promises." I share a weak smile.

Suddenly, I have a brain wave.

"Wait, what about my gas mask, can't I just wear that?"

"It won't work, you'll suffocate."

I shouldn't have believed it would be that easy. Nonetheless, I still have to do it.

I suddenly feel a pang of sadness and guilt overwhelm me as I take a step forward, I'm leaving him here, severely injured. What if he dies before I can find someone to stitch his wound together? What if I don't make it out… he and Alaska will be left, slowly bleeding to death. Tobias will be trapped here forever.

I have to do this. I have no other option.

"I believe in you, Tris." He groans as I reach the door.

They slowly start to open. I turn around to look at him, the last real person I might see.

"Don't die before I get back, Dale." I demand.

I step in the other room with my back against it. I can't can hear his response because the door close just as his mouth starts to open. I turn around and quickly examine my surroundings. It's a large room, lit with light blue cases. There's a door, identical to the one I just walked through, directly opposite to me with a clear window placed in the middle of it.

**AN: I know it's a short chapter but i can't think what to write next. I'm sure i'll figure it out.**


	47. Chapter 47

I step in the other room with my back against it. I can't can hear his response because the door close just as his mouth starts to open. I turn around and quickly examine my surroundings. It's a large room, lit with light blue cases. There's a door, identical to the one I just walked through, directly opposite to me with a clear window placed in the middle of it.

I put my left foot in front of me and a gas box is chucked at me from the left wall. I turn to face it, to see where the boxes come out off. As soon as I moved, another box was thrown at me, this time I saw where it came from. A small slot in the wall appeared long enough for a small cannon to aim and shot the plastic container at me and then closed and blended in with the wall, as if nothing happened.

The boxes start hissing and I jump In front of them before they explode. Two more are shot at me. I blink and the room turns a dark red. I try not breathe, but that just makes me light headed and makes my throat hurt even more. I stay still and no more boxes thrown. It must be motion censored. If I sprint to that door, I might make it out before the simulations start. Quickly, I charge towards the door. So many box fly in front and behind my body, skimming my face and grazing my arms. I think I'm about half way when a box hits the back of my knee. I fall over and for a second I can't breathe. My body overcompensates and I take a deep breath.

My lugs scream out in pain. All I can hear is the sound of about twenty box hissing and fizzing around me.

_"It's quite simple, Tris. All you have to do is walk towards that door." Chloe's patronizing voice booms over the speaker in the right hand corner of the room._

_A whimper comes from behind me. I follow the sound. The cry came from Tobias. He doesn't look hurt but there's tear falling down his face._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I don't want you to do this, Tris. It's not worth it, you'll die." He says while grabbing my hands._

_"No, I have to do this." I push his hands away._

_"No, you don't. You always think you have to take care of everyone. It's about time that someone took care of you."_

_He lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder. I punch him hard round his face._

_"Let me down. You don't understand, if I don't get it, I will die too."_

_He stops walking for a second and puts me back on the floor._

_He scans my face and crosses his arms, "You're lying."_

_"I'm swear I'm not."_

_"I don't believe you. You'd say anything to save your friends."_

_He grabs my wrists carelessly and pulls me towards the door I came through._

_"You're a simulation."_

_"Of course I am, Tris just stop with the lies!" He shouts loudly._

_"You came from abnegation, Tobias. You could never be this selfish. You wouldn't risk hundreds of lives because you believe that you can save my life instead."_

_The room shatters and I'm transport into reality again. No, this can't be happening. The room looks bigger and I can feel the iciness of cold metal the cold metal door behind me. The door I entered this room in. I'm back at the start._


	48. Chapter 48

**Just realised that I now have **74 followers **this is awesome, glad you like it. Shout out to libby001, my latest follower. **

I don't know if I'm back at the start in the simulation or reality or both but what I do know is that I haven't reached the other side yet. I've got to keep moving, I can't just stay in this gassed up room. It'll kill me. I look at the door again, my beautiful exit, and decide to focus on it. I try to stand up but my vision starts to turn black.

Knowing that it will be easier on the floor, I lie back down and be vision becomes clear again. I crawl forward, digging my elbows to push myself forward.

The cannon detects my movement and the plastic boxes start flying again. I refuse too- I can't waste time looking at these boxes. I just got to focus on the door, that's all that matters.

_I can hear Tobias shouting my name behind me._

"_Don't leave me here."_

"I'm not leaving you here Tobias, I'm saving you. I'm saving everyone" I shout while charging forward on the ground.

"_We don't need help." Christina walks towards me, dressed in a slimming black dress._

Focus. Just got to focus.

_Alaska voice comes from behind me. "Look at me, Tris. I'm fine._

I don't know if she's really there or not. Either way, I refuse to look behind me I can't go back to the start again. No, Tris. She can't be there. She's dying remember? That's why I'm doing this.

"_Beatrice, you can't waste your life like this." My mother's voices echoes around the room._

"Mom?" I get on my knees and search the room with my eyes.

"Mom! Where are you?" I turn my head frantically, causing more boxes to explode.

"_You can go back, Tris. I wouldn't love you any less." My mom's voice echoes again._

My head feels like it's going to explode.

"_Come home, Tris. We can be a family again." _

_She sound so convincing, I have to force myself not to go with her. My heart aches. I miss her so much._

"No, we can't because you're dead. You're dead." My voice cracks.

I'm only a few meters away from the door. I can do this.

"_Come back to bed, Tris." Tobias shouts from the bed that's just appeared. _

"_No." _

"_I love you, Tris. Come back to bed." He says more demanding this time._

"_I can't."_

_Tobias disappears and Christina walks towards me._

"_Tris! Where are you going? We've got a party to go to." Christina exclaims. _

"_I will be there in a minute, Christina. Just let me do this first." I lie._

"_Tris, you have to go. Tobi—Four's going to propose."_

_He's what? Going to propose… Why would he… Tris, don't get sucked in. It's not real, none of this is. _

"_He can't be." I say simply._

"_And why not? Don't even start with the whole 'he's older than me and I'm not hot' bullsh*t again."_

"_He has been trapped in a room for almost a month now. Where would he find a ring?" _

_I switch back to reality for a second, I'm throwing up some blood and my hands are shaking violently._

_Christina lip wobbles. _

"_W-what do you mean?" _

_I try to snap out of the simulation but I'm trapped in it. I can't cope in reality, my body's hardly functioning so my mind decided to trapped me in here. I've just got to manipulate it. I'm divergent, I can do can't be a room without an exit. _

_I stand up and focus really hard at the same spot in the wall, two meters in front of me. I close my eyes and concentrate on the door, remembering the exact colour and shape of the door I've been trying to get to this entire time. I open my eyes and its there, right in front of me. Unfortunately, Tobias is there too and he's blocking the way out (the door to the cure)._

"_I have to leave, Tobias."_

_He unfolds his arms and steps forward a little. His shoulders remain tense and his blue eyes are pleading._

"_You can stay here, Tris. If you leave, you'll die and we might never get to see each other again. Just stay in this fantasy. With me." He lifts up my chin and I can feel the warmth radiate into my body. _

_This could be the last time I see him, the last time I see another person. There's nothing I want more than to stay here with him but I can't let myself do it. I have to save my friends._

"_It's not a fantasy, it's a simulation." I say, angrily._

"_We can call it whatever ever you want and we can do whatever we want in here." Tobias smirks. He leans in to hug me and I take a step back, he looks hurt._

"_But you're not here. You are locked in a room being tortured." I yell and my eyes start watering. No. I can't cry. If I start to cry I will break. _

"_Why don't you love me, Tris?" He start crying. _

_I can feel a gun in my hand._

"_I do love you, that's why I have to do this."_

_I point the gun at him and shoot him the stomach._

"_I love you." I whisper._

_He shouts my name again, in agony, but it's too late. I place my hand on the handle of the door._

I open the door and fall to the ground. The door automatically closes behind me and the fans decontaminate the poisonous gas in the air. My eyes sting and my left leg has got limp.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." A sour condescending voice emits from the person who is towering over me.


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Hope you guys like it. This stories getting close to the end now :O**

It takes me a minute to process what they said and even longer to realise who said it and when I do I can feel my eyes widen and my fists tighten. Chloe had to be here didn't she? She'd do anything to ruin my life.

"I'm suppose you are looking for this." She holds a large rectangular flask in her hand, "you came here to get this to help your friends, didn't you?"

"Give it to me." I say angrily.

I grab onto a cabinet next to me and pull myself up by grasping the handle but as soon as put weight on my left leg, it gives way. I try to balance myself but my body subsides and I crumble onto the floor. Luckily, I manage to put my arms out before I smack my face off the floor. I _looks_ up at Chloe and she's laughing.

God, I wish I could put her in that room, make her suffer like I did. Maybe I could. If I got her close enough, I could open the door and throw her in. I have to make sure that I get that vial out of her hand fist though.

"Look at you, you're weak."

My vision doubles and I can feel my anger rising. Now there's two of her, two Chloe's.

She kneels down next to me and lifts my chin up with her nail polished finger to force me to look at her. It's hard to know which one is her but I can't stand her being this close to me. I lunge at the Chloe on the left and as soon as I do my vision turns back to normal. We wrestle on the ground and the moment she's on the top, she takes advantage. She puts the vial down to the side of us and grabs my throat with both hands.

"_You tried to kill me. You hurt me, Tris and now I'm going to hurt you." Tobias grunts as he pins me to the ground._

I block the simulation out and try to escape her hold. I claw my hands around her, trying to free their grip. She's stronger than she used to be. I punch her in the jaw hard and her right hand goes instinctively to touch it. I push her other hand off my neck and shove her against the table. She gets back up and retreats to the other of the small room. I stand up and catch my breath, too full of adrenaline to feel the amount of pain my body is in.

She reaches into the waistline at the back of her trousers and pulls out a gun. Of course she's armed, she wouldn't risk coming here without one. I pat down my pockets, my guns not here. Where the hell did it go? She holds me at gunpoint.

The silver flask containing the cure is only a meter or so away from me but I know if I reached for it, she would see me and shoot.

"I heard you, you know." She says softly.

I'm completely taken aback, what is she talking about and why has she brought it up now? Before she kills me. My mouths opens to say something but no words come out.

"In there," she moves her arm so the gun points at the door.

I don't know what she heard, I don't know how much I spoke in the simulation and how much she could hear.

"You were calling out for your mother."

My breath catches in my throat.

"You started crying and you were moving around so much that I was certain you would die. I wished you wouldn't stop. That you would carry calling out for her until you suffocated but somehow you managed to move on to a different simulation. A simulation with Tobias. So sweet, I almost threw

up."

How dare she? She caused all that, I had to abandon my mother, I had to shoot Tobias and I had to leave everyone behind and now she's mocking it? She sick, sick in the head.

"Np, you don't you don't get to talk about them. You definitely have no right to talk about Tobias and you certainly can't talk about my mother!"

"Why? Because she dead? Because you let her die?"

How does she know this? How could she possibly know that?

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

My brain tries to force me to go back to a simulation because that's what happens now when I'm either in pain or I'm stressed out. I pull at my hair by the roots and fight hard to stay in this reality.

"You know I'm right. I wonder what you imagined. Did you manipulate to make her say that you're forgiven or no, maybe you made her say that she loves you and that you'll meet again for a happy ending?" She loads her gun. "Did she give you a kiss or—"

I charge forward at her fiercely and she puts her finger on the trigger. It's aiming at my head. I move to the side and it pierce through my shoulder. I punch her forcefully in the nose and while she's recovering and take her gun out of her hand.


	50. Chapter 50

"You are not going to shoot me." Chloe says while holding her bleeding nose.

I want revenge.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

I point the gun at her head and I want to shoot her so bad that I almost can't wait but something is stopping me.

"Because you're too weak and I know where Tobias is."

My vision goes black for a second.

"I can find him on my own."

She took my Tobias and she tortured him. She deserves to die.

"Can you? Do you think you can survive that long?"

I just need to know where she's holding Tobias, I don't want to waste any time looking around for him.

"Look I will make you a deal, you can either get shot in the head," I dig the end of my gun into her temple and she squirms. "Or, you can tell me where Tobias is and…"

I shouldn't let her go. She should be punished.

"You can go in there." I move my eyes to the side and look back at her.

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No... No. I won't survive. No one survives."

"I survived. Where's Tobias?"

She stays quiet and I feel my body tensing. I haven't got time for this! My body lusts for vengeance and my ears whine for an apology which I will never hear. My heart however is conflicted but I know what I have to do.

"You've got three seconds before I shoot you and for your sake, Chloe, I hope you tell me what I need to know. So, I will ask you again. Where is Tobias? Three."

I did in the gun even further into her temple so now I can see blood pouring down the side of her head.

"Two. O-"

"The hospital. He's under... under it. There a hidden staircase under the bed of the last cubicle of the hospital." Her voice is strained and frantic.

"You best not be lying."

"Why would I lie? If I die now, he'll starve to death."

How can she care for him? I don't understand how you could hurt, torture someone you care about.

"Well, now I guess it's time to fulfil my end of the deal." I say with a vicious tone that I didn't even know I possessed.

I grab her arm and pull her up so she's in a standing position and drag her to the door that leads to the lethal gas room.

She looks through the window and shivers, "You can't do this. You're supposed to be the hero."

"I'm not a hero."

I press the red button that unlocks the heavy white door. I push her heavy body inside the room and watch her eyes widen. I watch her hammering on the door screaming my name and I see her fall to the floor. I wait until I can't see her through the red smoke.

"I'm divergent." I whisper as I fall to the ground.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: SORRY, it's been too long, enjoy this chapter guys and leave a review if you want to have more chapters.**

_Tobias appears at the door way and sees me on the ground. I can feel a smile form on my face. I can't believe he's here. _

"_Tris! I've been looking for you everywhere. We've got to go!" _

"_What? Go where?" Excitement creeping in my tone._

"_There outside waiting for us, Tris. Our friends are waiting for us."_

_Chloe screams Tobias' name and Tobias walks to the door. He looks inside to see Chloe. He looks at me and then at the door again. I brace myself for shouting or relief or something but he doesn't react._

"_Let's go." Tobias says choosing to ignore the situation._

"_I put her in there…"I say, making sure he understands the situation. _

_Tobias shakes his head, "It doesn't matter."_

_I examine him and the room and wonder if this is a simulation._

"_Are you real?" I ask suspiciously._

_Tobias scoffs and kneels down next to me._

"_If I'm not, would I have beaten 12 guards to get to you?"_

_He smells like him and his eyes stare at me with the same intensity but his personality seems off._

"_You haven't asked me if I'm alright." I say bluntly._

"_What? Tris. Were kind of in a rush right now. The guard could be here any minute." _

_If we were in a rush, he would have forced me to move already. Fearing that we could be separated again if we got caught._

Everything goes hazy and I start to feel sick. _I think I've woken up but then I get put back into the simulation again._

"_I know you're not real. So why haven't I gone back to reality?" I ask him._

_He looks really confused but then he seems to come up with an answer._

"_I'm not a simulation anymore."_

"_Stop trying to convince me you're actually here." I say angrily. _

"_No. Tris. I'm not a simulation anymore, you're imagining me Tris." I stare at him sceptically. _

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because you want my acceptance for what you did to Chloe but you can't fully picture it because you don't know how I would react and, if I had to guess another thing, you don't want to die without me being here."_

_He right._

"_I need to save you." I say with a hitch in my throat._

"_I know and you're almost there."_

"_I am?" I ask confused._

"_You're almost out of the room. Open the door and Dale will be there. Come and get me Tris, I'm waiting. Waiting for you to save me." _

_I try to force myself out of whatever this, my haven I made in my own mind? _

"_It's not working." I say with anger._

"_Think about what's happening around you."_

"_I collapsed so I'm probably still by the table a meter from the gassing room."_

"_What can you hear?" Tobias says persistently._

_I can hear a faint murmur of shouting, the more I focus on it, the brighter the room gets. I recognise the word, the rhythm it has to it and way it sounds when it's shouted. The word is on my lips but I can't think of it. I listen harder and harder and concentrate as hard as I can. My eyes widen when I process the word. _

"Tobias!" Chloe shrieks breathlessly.

I ignore her, grab the vial that contains the cure and head towards the door. My head hurts more than it ever has before and I can only see about a meter in front of as my eyes struggle to focus on anything further than that. My feet drag, my body decreasing of all its energy by the second. I finally get to the corridor. I cough and red blood pours down my right side of my face and when I wipe it off it feels warm and poisoned.

My wet hand grabs the cold handle and I get goosebumps. I push it open with the whole force of my body and enter the room where I left Dale with a bullet in his leg. I wipe the blood of my face again and try to look around but it's getting increasingly harder to focus.

"Dale? Dale?" I can't hear a reply. He must've died, tears start to form in my eyes as I start feeling more hopeless.

"Alaska?" He says weakly with an hint of urgency.

**The word she kept hearing was Tobias because Chloe kept saying it in the gas room, probably while she was in a simulation.**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I promise to make another chapter soon. I want to say thank you to all my reader that have made it this far - my 52nd chapter!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_I can hear a faint murmur of shouting, the more I focus on it, the brighter the room gets. I recognise the word, the rhythm it has to it and way it sounds when it's shouted. The word is on my lips but I can't think of it. I listen harder and harder and concentrate as hard as I can. My eyes widen when I process the word._

"Tobias!" Chloe shrieks breathlessly.

I ignore her, grab the vial that contains the cure and head towards the door. My head hurts more than it ever has before and I can only see about a meter in front of as my eyes struggle to focus on anything further than that. My feet drag, my body decreasing of all its energy by the second. I finally get to the corridor. I cough and red blood pours down my right side of my face and when I wipe it off it feels warm and poisoned.

My wet hand grabs the cold handle and I get goosebumps. I push it open with the whole force of my body and enter the room where I left Dale with a bullet in his leg. I wipe the blood of my face again and try to look around but it's getting increasingly harder to focus.

"Dale? Dale?" I can't hear a reply. He must've died, tears start to form in my eyes as I start feeling more hopeless.

"Alaska?" He says weakly with an hint of urgency.

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Da-dale." It's getting harder to breathe, my lungs feel deflated, like my body doesn't have enough energy.

I take a few unbalanced steps and manage to cling onto the side of the lab and catch my breath trying to focus through the haze clouding my brain. I know there's something important in my pocket I take it out and examine the silver flask.

"I got the…" I try and focus on the right word but it's hard to form words.

"cure."

"I'm just over here, a few meters away. I can't walk so you're going to have to come to me." Dale says as simply as he can, hiding the fear in his voice.

A few meters. I can- I can walk.

* * *

**Dale's POV**

Alaska looks worse than I thought. She's paler than she's ever been and her lips are almost blue and are drained of the rosy colour they once had. She's dying. I wonder if Alaska looks like that right now. What if she's worse than this? A horror of dreadful thoughts come into my head but he dismiss them. No, that can't be possible. If she was any worse than this she would be dead. I can see the confusion in her eyes and hear the way she grunts with each moment as if it takes all of her energy to do it. Maybe it does.

I try to shuffle closer to her but the pain in my leg makes me incapable of moving more than a couple of inches.

"Tris. Come on!" My makeshift bandage made from my shirt is now soaked with blood and my heart rate is low, despite the adrenaline cursing through my body. I'm not sure that either of us has enough time left to make this cure work.

Her eyes dart around the room blankly and then for a second she relaxes. Her legs cave in and she falls by my side, without bothering to put her hands out to stop herself. I grab her jacket and pulls her closer to me. It takes her a while to look at me in the eyes, even then I'm not sure if she sees me. Her face if plastered with confusion as her eyes shake as if she's trying to clear her mind. I take the canister out of her weak hand, the coldness of her hand sends chills through me body that she said it hold the cure.

"Tris. Hold on. I'm going to save you but you've got to stay with me." I wipe my forehead to find it covered in sweat, though I have hardly moved.

I unscrew the lid, hoping to find out that what I told Tris wasn't a lie. There's a card, _"Only to be used in extreme circumstances."_

I toss it aside and look at what's underneath it. There's a needle. I take it out expecting there to be something underneath, but there isn't. I tip the canister upside down, desperately. Nothing falls out of it and my heart sinks. We're going to die in here. I put the canister on the floor and examine the clear needle in my hands, thinking how to use an empty needle to save Tris.

**Leave me a review? **


	53. Chapter 53

AN: Yeah, i'll write some more soon. Thank you guys for reviewing. Here's the last part from the last chapter to get you up to speed and then, afterwards, my new one.

_There's a card, "Only to be used in extreme circumstances."_

_I toss it aside and look at what's underneath it. There's a needle. I take it out expecting there to be something underneath, but there isn't. I tip the canister upside down, desperately. Nothing falls out of it and my heart sinks. We're going to die in here. I put the canister on the floor and examine the clear needle in my hands, thinking how to use an empty needle to save Tris_

* * *

**Dale's POV**

Nothing but air, air and false hope. I pick the canister back up and notice it's weight. It's heavy and it feels like something inside of it is weighing it down. I turn it over again and start to examine the outside of the container.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Why am I not dead yet?

The feeling of my brain shutting down is intense but numb at the same time. As if my nerves were slowly exploding and expanding. The fight to keep myself out of a simulation is worse than ever and I think that by resisting it, I am making more blood drip through my nose and mouth. My vison is blurry and it- it takes me a while to think. My vision is blurry and it requires a lot of energy to keep them open but so far I've been able to do it. I can feel myself getting sucked into a simulation.

"_You've finally come home." My mother says._

I slam my head on the floor and then listen out. Dale's been quiet recently, I think I can feel his presence at the side of me, my eyes flicker towards him again. He looks back at me, with a pained expression and shaky hands I open my mouth to ask him why I haven't been saved yet when I see a needle, it's empty. Though it brings more question then answer, I understand his pain filled expression. We're going to die here. The cure isn't real. We risked our lives for nothing. Now we're paying for it. My hope leaps out of my body faster than my blood does.

Something inside of me snaps and I feel my eyes shutting. I try. Try to stop them. I try to fight back but I'm not strong enough. I grunt and warm hands in my stiff, fragile arms. They shake and rattle my bones. I feel more blood slither out from my nose.

I can hear him yell, "Tris! Please. You can't leave me here. We were supposed to—supposed to save the others."

I don't want to leave him.

"Tris, please!"

I don't want to leave Tobias on his own. I don't want to put him through that pain. I promised I wouldn't die. I promised I wouldn't let him grieve.

My eyes start to close. I don't want to die. I use all my strength, that I didn't know I had left, to fight of death.

* * *

**Dale POV**

"Tris!"

I lunge towards Tris to hold of her pale skinned, blood painted head as she is about to smash her head against it.

"I can't." Tris says, voice barley a whisper.

"I know." My voice stretches as tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't know a lot about Tris but losing her right now feels like the worst torture man ever made.

Her body goes limp and heavy. I check her pulse, it's slow but it's still there. I look over at the cure, still useful.

Her eyes are fully closed now.

I know that her time has almost ran out too.

I tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Tobias!" Tris screams, Her voice raw.

Her eyes are still shut and eyebrows narrow and her mind racing.

She must still be in a simulation.

Her sudden outburst caused me to jump out from under her and knock the object behind me. A quiet, high pitched metal on metal sound rings in my ears. And a small click.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN I know its taken ages, it's been bugging me too but come on, this ****_is _****chapter 54. Chapter 54. That commitment (me and you) deserves a review. If any of you make any fan fiction about ouat, sherlock, divergent or hunger games, let me know in your review (with it's name). I'll make sure to read them and I'll put it in my next AN for others to check out too**

"Tobias!" Tris screams, Her voice raw.

Her eyes are still shut and eyebrows narrow and her mind racing.

She must still be in a simulation.

Her sudden outburst caused me to jump out from under her and knock the object behind me. A quiet, high pitched metal on metal sound rings in my ears. And a small click.

**Dale's POV**

I remove my eyes from Tris' slowly moving chest. I snap my head back, my leg aching from the sudden, unnatural movement. I resist the urge to scream in pain and settle with the grinding of my teeth. I look around the room, the doors, shelves and the metal tools on the tables to discover that nothing has moved. I'm about to check on Tris, wondering what cause the grating sound when my eyes fall on at the canister to find a large shelf-like pushing itself out the structure. I pick it up carefully, trying not to close the protruding compartment, fearing it would close if I apply pressure to it and I wouldn't be able to reopen it again. When I look inside, it seems to have someone inside of this slot. It's has soft edges and a black cap.

The gaps wide enough for me to fit a through fingers through the opening of the flask, in order to pull it out carefully. Only when I pull it fully out of the container do I see what it is. From seeing the curved edges and long rectangular shape, the only thing I can relate it to is a test tube. The whole outside of the test tube shaped object is painted a perfect black matte paint. It's hard to believe that I missed this compartment of the flask but it seems I did. I'm not exactly in the best of shape, maybe I missed it. In fact, now I look at it, I can't find out why it opened. There's no button or anything. If she didn't scream Tobias' name, I would have never jumped and knocked the flask over. This would never have happened without her. She doesn't even realise, I smile at her thought of her obliviousness but when I turn to tell her… she's stiff.

My smile drops.

"Tris?"

I look at her blue dry lips and her colourless nails. My hand instinctively go to her pulse on the left of her slender neck. It's silent. Maybe she's still in a simulation. No, being in a simulation requires a pulse.

Whoever said that you look peaceful when you die was lying. Her bloody hands are still balled into her fists, nails piecing messily into her thick skin. Her hair's matted together slightly and her black t-shirt is layers on layers of blood, some parts still sticky which makes it cling to her skin even more. Even her face still seems angry. Her face eye lids are squashed by the weight of her knitted, furrowed eyebrows and her jaw gutted outwards. She's defiant, even in death.

We can't die, not both of us. I've accepted my death. I know that a bullet wound left this long is fatal but I just thought as long as I got Tris out of here, I could die knowing my death lead to the saving of Alaska and Tobias. I feel my face getting hot, the way it always does when I think that I'm going to cry. But Tris is dead and I lead her in here. Granted, she was in cornered with gas grenades pointed at her but if I didn't get shot I'd probably been able to save her or stop her from getting in that position in the first place. Tears swarm around the corner of my eye. She shouldn't have died, not like this. She deserved much longer, she's too young to die. The first tear falls. She should have had Tobias here with her, instead of me that couldn't even save her in time

But I've got the cure. I look at my hand and see the test tube, I grab the needle a few inches away from Tris' bony hip.

I can fix this.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I** **think it's pretty good, even if I do say so myself.**

**Dale's POV**

_But I've got the cure. I look at my hand and see the test tube, I grab the needle a few inches away from Tris' bony hip._

_I can fix this._

I unscrew the test tubes lid, hoping for some form of liquid medicine to help Tris to be inside of it. Something, just anything I could put inside my empty needle. Thankfully, when I look inside, it's full to the brim with light blue liquid. Is this the cure? It must be. I look over at Tris quickly, it's strange not seeing see her eyes watchful closed. Normally she focuses on every detail of whatever she was interested in and if she looked at you, you knew she wasn't judging. She just watched, examined, in case you need help or protection or… well, anything. Now her eyes are glassy and cold and they stare emotionless and lifeless at a random spot on the white ceiling.

_A wave of nausea hits me but I manage to keep it down with a hard gulp and a tense of the body and my vision starts to blur with black spots around the edges. I place the metal tube of the syringe into the peculiar blue liquid, carefully I pull the plunger back. As the line slowly rises, I wonder how much to use. Alaska needs the cure and Tobias might too and… all the other wounded Dauntless/Erudite's. There won't be enough, not for everyone. Unless, they're able to duplicate this serum but that means they'll have to use some of the serum to be able to do it, so I can't use all of it. _

_Just a little bit, I fill it up the small syringe so it is a little less than a quarter full before the few dark spots in my vision increase anymore. Now all I need to do is find a vein, I sweep her hair behind her ear and find a small vein travelling from the edge of her jaw to her prominent collarbone. I steady my hand, as well as I can, and insert the needle into her soft skin on her neck. I press the plunger down and release the liquid into her bloodstream. Expectantly, I look down at her face expecting to see her fluttering her eyes open or her to take a gulp off air. I keep on, staring intently, but nothing happens. She's still dead. I take a deep breath. She might just need some more of the cure, maybe I didn't give her enough. Though, she did inhale a lot of gas, even before she came here. _

_I put the needle back into the same secret compartment in the flask and refill it with the blue liquid. I turn back to Tris and her eyes twitch open, she takes a quick gasp and snaps her head to me. I can't do anything but stare at her back. She's alive. Her expression is frantic and her eyes struggle to focus on one thing but then it does. _

_"__Your leg." She says seriously, her voice surprisingly alive._

_Her hand fall on my wounded leg and follows the trail of blood travelling from my bullet hole to the puddle of red on the floor. I can see her wince slightly but then she changes her face so it's blank._

_"__It's not that bad."_

_Her statement almost make me laugh. I'm dying._

_"__Tris, you should g-"_

_She interrupts, "has the bullet come out?"_

_"__I didn't check."_

_She looks at me questionably and quickly lowers the makeshift bandage. She takes a quick look and tighten it, making me grunt._

_"__There's no exit hole. So, I just need to find something to match it up."_

_"__Tris. No." I lean away from her and her hand moves away._

_She looks up at me angrily as her hand goes back towards my bandage. I grab her wrist. _

_"__I've lost too much blood. I need you to save Alaska, we've found out that the cure works and she needs it more than anything."_

_"__Don't you think I know that?" She explodes, "But I also know that you just saved my life and I know for a fact she needs you more than anything. Even the cure."_

_"__But she's dying Tris." I beg._

_"__So are you." _

_I realise my hand is still on her wrist but before I let go I hear her pulse. It's slow._

_"__Tris…" I say slowly. _

_"__What's wrong?" She says gently and quickly. _

_"__You're pulse. Why is it still faint?"_

_She checks her pulse on her neck, long enough to see my point._

_"__It doesn't matter." She says emotionless._

_"__No, I'm not letting you stay, not now."_

_"__Where you going to use more of that on me?" She says, changing the subject, whilst looking at the needle in my other hand._

_"__Yeah. I, um, didn't think it was working."_

_She shakes her head, "Don't use any more of that on me. There's probably a lot of people that need that right now, including Alaska." She looks up at me, "Promise me you wont."_

_"__What your pulse just decides to stop?" I say loudly, unable to control the volume of my voice._

_"__That won't happen." She says seriously._

_"__But what if it does?" I say, my voice stretched._

_"__It wont."_


	56. Chapter 56

**I didn't mean for the last part of the chapter to be in italics – it wasn't a simulation or anything. If you're confused and want to jog your memory because honestly, it' been a while, re-read the last chapter.**

**Tris' POV**

"It won't," I say with the courage I manage to muster.

I try not to panic about the fact that my pulse is slow. I did just come back from the dead, maybe it takes a while, I mean my heart did just stop. I feel better. My head doesn't hurt anymore and my vision blurred anymore but I still find it hard to concentrate.

"I need to get… I need to.." I trail off as I start to think of Tobias. My thoughts are uninterrupted now and it's like I have full control of what I thin. I love it. Even when all I think is him alone in his room. It's real.

Dale's eyes go even heavier. I stand up and almost forget why I did that in the first place.

"Does it hurt?" I ask him gently.

What if I don't get to Tobias in time? Is any dauntless still left here, the siren went off such so long ago? Maybe longer than I think, I have no idea how long I was dead for.

"I can't feel it anymore. Is that bad?"

I gulp, he'll have to have it amputated. "Not really, it's your body's way off protecting itself."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you…"

He interrupts my slowly forming thoughts, "stop speaking." I take a quick look at him. "I need to think."

"Thread and a needle. I need to get… that."

"Tris, are you sure you're alright?" Dale asks.

"I need you to repeat everything I say. I'm not used to thinking on my own, the gas controlled it all before. It takes over, infests."

Dale looks like he understands completely what I'm talking about, he has to deal with… Alaska and her gassing.

"I need a needle." I say loudly.

"I need a needle." Dale says weakly.

I scan the lab tables, lined all in rows, nothing.

"Where's the hospital?"

"10 minutes away." He says hopelessly.

"What's ten minutes away?" I ask confused.

"The hospital." He grumbles.

It's too far away. I need to find a needle. He's dying. I finally realise the seriousness of the situation.

"You're not going to die." I say opening the first set of cupboards.

"I'm not going to die." He says looking up at me with a slight smile on his face.

"You're going to be reunited with Alaska." I say hopefully.

"I'm going to be reunited with Alaska." He says sounding as if he is saying a fact, as if he's reciting a fact about how the grass is green.

"That the spirit," I mutter, unsure of whether I was speaking to myself or him.

**Hopefully I'll write some more soon, I want too but I accidentally broke my dad's laptop so I probably won't be allowed be use it ever again.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Tris' POV**

I find a first aid box and quickly open it and start to search through it. I'm conscious that Dale hasn't spoken in a while and I need to know that he's okay without looking like I'm concerned and if anything, give him something to hold on for.

"So what's the deal with you and a Alaska?" I quickly move my head to see a small smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Trying to sound oblivious to the fact they have something going on between them.

I find some thread underneath the bandages and take both items out of the plastic box. I find some tweezers as well and put it in my pocket. I take some anti-septic wipes too.

"I mean it's fine if you just want to be friends..." I say trying not to scare him off.

"We're friends."

I find try to find a loose thread on my clothes but I'm worried that because blood is covered on it, it might get infected and my jumper is already on his leg.

I grab a scalpel from it's tin and walk over to Dale.

"And is that all you want to be?"

He looks at the scalpel in my hand and raises his eyebrows but quickly lowers it when I nick a thread on his camouflaged jumper and pull a huge amount.

"I don't know."

I pull the thread through the needle and knot it.

"Okay, now are you sure you can't feel this?"

I squeeze his higher thigh, above his wound an look up at his face.

"No I can't."

"Well at least it will make this part easier."

I remove his hand from the jumper covering his bullet wound quickly and quickly wipe around the area while squeezing his wound together.

"You might not feel it but you might still go into shock so just keep your mind occupied."

I drop the wipes aside and pick up the tweezers with my other hand.

"What..." His face is white.

"It's okay i'm just going to get the bullet out, I can't stitch it up with it still in there, can I?"

"We talked about it once."

I hear a chick of metal and firmly grab the bullet and the tweezers sides and pull it out.

"Talked about what?" I say quickly while I grab the the needle.

I finish sewing up while he says, "Dating, but she said she didn't want to do it to open herself to love to have it taken away so soon."

"What about now? When you save her?" I ask while I wrap the bandage around him.

"Who knows if it will even work?" Voicing his insecurities out loud.

"I'm divergent and it worked on me."

"But you're pulse is faint."

I look at him sharply, "We don't know if that means anything, maybe it's not supposed to work if the person is dead! We don't know anything about this, so can you stop bringing it up?"

I can feel tears in my eyes by the time I stop talking. I don't know whether I'll survive very long and that scares me more than anything.

"I'm sorry."

I sigh, it's not his fault.

"Now, lets see if you can get up."

He manages to get up, putting most of his weigh onto the lab table next to him.

I turn around and face the gas room, I realise I haven't heard anything from her in a while or seen her leave through either door so she must be dead. Oh god, I killed her. I start to feel sick but I stop thinking about it. I'm properly going to kill some more people on the way to Alaska and Tobias, if I keep thinking about each one of them, I wont be able to do anything.

"I might need some help." He whispers desperately.

I turn back to Dale and his face is red and his knuckles are white. He exhausted from just stying to keep himself upright.

"Of course." I pull his arm over my shoulder.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: PLEASE READ. It's pretty intense. **

**Tris' POV**

With the cure secure in my front pocket of my camouflaged trousers, I lug Dale to the secret door that leads to back to the main corridor.

"Any idea on how to open this?"

I got my gun ready to fire, but unfortunately I have to wield it in my left hand because my right around is around Dale's side, keeping him upright. It should be fine though, Tobias taught me how to use my left hand to shoot. My aim's not as good as it is on my right hand but it'll do.

He leans forward and taps where the door handle would be if this door had one, it quickly slide open barely giving me enough time to drag us both through it. Dale has his gun in his left hand too.

I look around, last time I was here I was surrounded.

"Put your mask on, just in case." I says quietly.

While he awkwardly starts putting his mask on with one hand, a blur appears around the corner, about forty meters in front of me. It comes fully around the corner, fully oblivious to our presence. The figure carries on walking as as it gets closer. I see that it's a boy, probably no older than 4 and he has something in his hand. It a metal circle with string wrapped around it's dented middle and tied around his index finger. He's fully fixated on it, lowering and pulling his hand upwards. I stay quiet. He's not even in soldier uniform. He has a necklace made out of rope knotted several times to create a sort of woven look. I can image his mom making it for him. Dale looks at me, impressionable. He nudges his head to his gun. Shocked, I whisper "No."

He shakes his head.

He finally looks up and he smiles at me a little. My heart drops, he's just a little kid. By the looks of it, he's been sheltered from war. My gun doesn't even scare him. He reminds me of an Amity. I feel like I've seen him before.

He waits for me to make the first move but i'm too surprised to say anything.

"I've got a yoyo."

I try to stay cheery, the last thing I need is for him to think of us as a threat.

"Is that what it is?"

He nods, my name's Lucas."

I flash him a smile.

"My name's Tris, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my mom. I lost her. And- and I can't find her. She said she, well she said she'd meet me after she finished doing something." He starts to look down at his feet.

I uhook myself of Dale, so he can use the wall to support himself. I kneel down in front of him so he's my height.

"Is she always busy?"

What if she was killed by our troops?

"Yeah she is."

"Lucas, is she a soldier?"

"She doesn't class herself as one. She says she's just doing what she believes is right."

I nod in understanding.

Dale's face is emotionless.

Suddenly, I get of wave of dread run through my body.

"Lucas, what's her name?" I say wincing.

"Why Chloe of course."

My face drops and I become unable to control my emotions. I let out a gasp and choke at the same time. My throat tightens and my chest throbs.

I killed his mother.

His eyes are still stuck on mine and I have to look away before the guilt becomes too much to bear.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a high pitched tone.

I turn to Dale in despair, but he's no consolidation. His finger in placed on the trigger. His eyes are glassy but his body is rigid and heartless.

"No!"

He adverts his eyes from mine.

"I said no!"

He takes a deep breath, just like I taught him to before he fired.

"Don't you dare!"

He holds it down, firing not one but two bullets straight into his heart.

My anger rises with the high pitched hum ringing in both my ears fuelling it even more.

"You bastard."


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Come on guys, stay with me. You've made it this far, you've got to read the ending (which will be soon, i promise). **

"I said no!"

He takes a deep breath, just like I taught him to before he fired.

"Don't you dare!"

He holds it down, firing not one but two bullets straight into his heart.

My anger rises with the high pitched hum ringing in both my ears fuelling it even more.

"You bastard."

**Tris' POV**

My mind is in conflict, fighting over what to do first – comfort the child or let out my hatred towards Dale. I hear a small groan and immediately rush towards Lucas.

"I want my mom!"

Little does he know his mother is lay dead, less than ten yards away.

He lets out with a shriek while looking down at his two open wounds in horror. His hands start shaking, one still has the rope tied around his finger and the yo-yo tossed next to Dale feet. I can't even look at him right now. I need to do something. I can't let him die here.

I frantically try to apply pressure to his wound but the blood keeps slipping through my fingers. I'm useless, I can't save him. He starts whimpering and crying so loud that anyone in this building would be able to hear it. But at this moment I don't care, let them kill me. I deserve it. My hands are soaked in guilt and my brain is rotting in disgust.

"Stop. You're hurting me." His face is tight and his eyes are losing its colour.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out.

"Am I going to die?" He asks me breathlessly, between sobs.

"No." I lie, unconvincingly.

"She was right, she told me you guys were monsters."

There is an ominous, contemplative moment. He starts to close his eyes.

"Especially you… Tris Prior." He mumbles.

His head lowers to the ground with a small thump while his arms stay tense by his side.

I force myself to look away from Lucas and instead I, fiercely, look at Dale. He is still leaning against the wall, his gun still in his hand.

"Tr-"

"You're a murderer." I spit furiously.

He is taken aback, "Hey, you're the one who killed his mother."

I feel my hands ball into a fists unconsciously. That's not fair. I did what I had to do.

"That was different, she was going to kill me. She stole Tobias."

He shakes his head.

"I just did what you were too weak to do. I had to kill him, he would have warned the others. It's not personal Tris. Its war. It's kill or be killed and I'm pretty sure we have more right to live than anyone else in this whole building.

"He was defenceless. He was just a kid. He was playing with a yoyo for god sake!"

"Quieten down! They'll hear us." He whispers angrily.

"Don't you dare. This is your fault." I start to walk away, I don't want to hurt him.

"Tris!" He shouts after me.

"Tris, I can't walk. You can't leave me here! I'll die. Tris!" I can hear him start to cry.

I hate him. Why'd he have to save me earlier? None of this would have happened. We'd hopefully both be dead by now and that kid would still be alive.

Can I really leave him here? If they see the kid, they'll kill him. Or maybe they'll torture him. I don't want to leave him but I'm still walking away, I haven't stopped myself.

"She's pregnant, Tris."

I stop walking and turn around.

"Alaska's pregnant and if it's not dead already, the baby needs a father."

"You're lying."

His head is pressed on to the wall and he shakes his over and again.

I can see some blood drip on the floor, the blood seeping through the bandage.

I remember the amount of blood I saw in the surveillance room, it was all Alaska's blood.

"You said – you were friends."

He start's crying and lifts his head off the wall.

"I love her, Tris. She was, is dying and she wanted me to prove to her that I would stick by her."

"You just killed a child, what make you believe that any of this would make me want to take you back. It doesn't matter anyway. You're only saying this so I don't leave you behind."

"You were never going to leave me behind anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure." My eyes find themselves back onto Lucas slim body.

I may have killed him mother but I could never kill him. He wasn't even scared of my gun.

"If you have any sense, you'll hide in there."

I point to the hidden door with the gas room inside it.

"If you leave me and I die, it'll be your fault."

"Its war. It's kill or be killed."

I run away, with the cure tucked tightly in my pocket, before I can change my mind.

I hear his sobs and I hear a thump. He must have fell to the floor.


	60. Chapter 60

"If you leave me and I die, it'll be your fault."

"Its war. It's kill or be killed."

I run away, with the cure tucked tightly in my pocket, before I can change my mind.

I hear his sobs and I hear a thump. He must have fell to the floor.

* * *

"Christina?"

I open the door.

"Tris!"

Christina stands up from kneeling by Alaska's side to join me at the door. I move forward to allow space for the door to close. She looks down and her bloody hands and back at me, as if considering whether to hug me or not. She looks up at my jumper and sees the blood on my camouflaged shirt. Her eyes brows raise but I can't take it anymore. I hug her tightly, the warmth of her body numbing my sadness slightly. A gurgle makes me snap out of this embrace.

I look over to see Gemma holding Alaska. Her face is pale and her eyes are closed but her chest is still moving. My eyes slowly move down her body towards her stomach.

"So did you get the cure?"

I'm snapped out of my gaze and I fumble for the flask out of my pocket.

"Yeah. Yes of course."

I open the secret compartment, and refill the syringe.

"How do you know this works?"

"I came back to life using this, is that proof enough for you?

"Wait. You died?" Christina asks hugging me sideways.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now."

I take her wrist and almost place the needle inside of her but before I do I look at her stomach.

I can feel them two staring at me in confusion.

"What are you waiting for?" Christina asks impatiently.

Is she pregnant? I see a small bump on her stomach. Oh, no. I look back at the dosage. What if this is dosage kill her baby? I can feel her pulse getting slower. If I don't do this now, they'll both die.

"Nothing."

I insert the needle in a vein on her wrist and push the plunger down.

Her shoulder twitches and he rolls over onto her side facing me.

"Alaska?"

Alaska coughs loudly and manages to raise her arm just before she finishes.

I, along with Christina, let out a sigh.

"Alaska, do you want to sit up?" I ask.

She nods tiredly.

"What the hell? What the hell happened to me?" She says staring down at his bloody clothes.

"I got the cure. You just received it."

"I thought you died, I thought you all were dead." Alaska stares at me wildly.

"No, we're alive. That was a simulation. They were all simulations."

"You're all alive?" She asks slowly.

I nod. "Yes."

"This isn't heaven?"

"No", I laugh.

"I'm alive?"

"Yes."

She lets out a squeal.

"Where's Dale?" She says with huge smile.

"I want to see Dale." She says like a little child.

It reminds me of Lucas.

"I need to rescue Tobias."

"Tris. What's wrong?" Christina asks worry evident in her voice.

"I've spent too long here."

"What happened to Dale?" Alaska says anxiously while grabbing my hand.

I have to lie. I can't tell her, her eyes are too expectant for good news.

"I don't know."

Christina knows I'm lying, a Candor can almost always tell.

"Has he left with the others?" Gemma asks.

"He said he'd find me again." Alaska says sadly.

I want to tell her the truth, I really do but I can't not now, not ever.


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: Don't give up on this story, the next chapter might be the ending. **

I have to lie. I can't tell her, her eyes are too expectant for good news.

"I don't know."

Christina knows I'm lying, a Candor can almost always tell.

"Has he left with the others?" Gemma asks.

"He said he'd find me again." Alaska says sadly.

I want to tell her the truth, I really do but I can't not now, not ever.

I quickly check my pulse, it's still slow. Maybe even slower than before. My finger tips are as white as a ghost.

The others are talking but I've zoned out, am I dying? After all this, will I just die now? Does death even bother me anymore? I told Tobias that I'd never give up on him ever again but I've killed Chloe, I watched her son get killed and I've left Dale for dead. I should go back for him, I should tell them where he is but they'll see Lucas' body. They'll blame me for it. None of them will speak to me again and I need them. I'm not supposed to be selfish but I am.

I lean towards Alaska and check her pulse, she jolts away but I still remain in contact with her.

Her pulse is normal, probably above average. What's wrong with me? I don't think it works aswell if you were dead first. Or maybe it's because I'm divergent. Whatever it is, Alaska's well and I'm not. I pull my hand away.

"What are you doing?" Alaska asks.

"Just checking you're alive." I smile.

"I think it's obvious she's alive." Gemma says while rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure about her baby though."

Alaska looks at her angrily with a tears in her eyes.

"Leave it. Tris are you alright? You look pale."

"It's been a long day." I avoid her over analysing eyes.

"I need to go find Tobias. You keep the cure with you, cure whoever you can."

"Chris, find some Erudite, make them test the serum and make them replicate the formula to help everyone."

"Anything for you." She teases.

I don't laugh.

"Take two gas masks, we've got enough for us lot."

She lays out the gas masks in front of us, she has 5.

"How did you get all of these?" I asks suspiciously.

"You think I'd go into a warzone without protection? I'm not stupid."

"Don't forget to get Derek, he's still stuck under Chloe's bedroom, in the tunnel. I promised him we'd rescue him. Please."

I have to save someone, I can't keep on allowing people to die because of me.

"We'll get him, Tris."

I stuff the cure, the needle and the two gas masks into my pocket.

"Where'd Colin go?" I suddenly think to ask.

"The whole lot of them left. They said they'd come back to pick us up."

"How kind." I say aggressively.

"What do you expect them to do? Stay here and wait until they get gassed?" Christina says clearly, she obviously thought about this issue a lot.

"I don't know. No."

I stand up to leave and so does Alaska, She lunges with me with her arms open. The force of her hug almost knocks me over. She's so strong right now, either that or I'm getting weaker. It's probably the latter.

"Thanks for saving me. If I find Dale, we might be able to have a small family."

I tense up, she looks up at me strangely, questions filling her head. I dismiss it with a shake of my head and move onto Christina's shoulders.

"You shouldn't lie, Tris. You remember what happened last time." Christina whispers in my ear.

Is she talking about Will? I'm just repeating my mistakes over and over again but I can't correct them.

"It's different."

"If I only had truth serum right now." She sighs.

"Don't do this." She says loudly so the others can hear.

"I have too."

"I'll see you at Dauntless?" I ask Gemma.

"No, I'm pretty sure, we won't see each other again."

I'm confused and I'm pretty sure my face shows it.

She motions to her wrist, quickly so the other don't notice. She knows about my slow pulse she knows I'm dying. How? How could she possibly know? Unless she knows that if you're dead it's not a cure, just a small extension of life.

Christina's furious with me.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you…" I shut the door.


	62. Chapter 62

She motions to her wrist, quickly so the other don't notice. She knows about my slow pulse she knows I'm dying. How? How could she possibly know? Unless she knows that if you're dead it's not a cure, just a small extension of life.

Christina's furious with me.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you…" I shut the door.

I've only had to shoot two people on my way here and of course, I only shot to disable them. I can't have any more deaths on my hands. I feel so cold and my head aches. I run past a string of hospital beds, their curtains are closed and the beeps almost drown out footstep, almost. I run into a different ward. I wish Chloe had told me what ward Tobias is in, that's if she was telling the truth in the beginning. She probably wasn't. God, what if I can't find him? After all this…

The last hospital bed. Finally. She said it that there was a staircase under the bed. I close the curtain. I push the hospital bed away and I almost go with it. I look down at the floor. I can't believe it! There a slab of concrete missing and a twirling staircase. Maybe in her own way, she did actually love him. I mean, she actually gave me the right location. That is, of course, If this isn't a trap. I take my gun out of my pocket and hold it securely in my hand. Please, don't let there be guards down there, I can't deal with any more death.

I take the first step and I feel an unfamiliar twinge in my heart.

**AN: I know it's short but it's Christmas and I got a really nice review so I thought I had to post at least something today. Thank you for reading and reviewing, merry Christmas!**


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: So the stories almost over, thank you for reviewing and reading my all these chapters. I think this is a good chapter, I included Tobias' point of view which I haven't done for a while. **

**Tris' POV**

I take the first step and I feel an unfamiliar twinge in my heart.

I shake my head, it's just nerves. I carry on walking down the cold, concrete, spiral stairs. It smells like paint and acid and it hurts my nose. I can just imagine Tobias walking down here. Well, I doubt he walked.

I take another step, I've been using the wall to help me walk down these steps since there's no banister and I've figured it out why it smells like paint. These walls have been repainted, scrubbed and painted many times before, so many times, in fact, the paint starts to crumble in my hand. My heart pounds and I ignore my minds insistence to cradle it. The under layer is slightly red, yep, just as I thought. Tobias' and whoever else's blood has been smothered on these walls before. No, it's not right! Who could hurt Tobias? I imagine him again, his bruised body limping down these stairs, using the wall to support him just like I did. I should've come sooner. My heart jolts and it stings and hurts more than anything that has happened to me before and I've been gassed to death.

I wipe the paint off on my camouflaged trousers in horror. I start running and as my pace gets faster, the more frequent my heart twinges and spasms. The pain blinds me for a second and I almost miss a step. I balance myself on the edge of the step with my face and hands against the left wall – it's cold and it sooths my burning face. How can it be so hot, I was freezing a second ago? What is happening to me?

I saw a man when I was growing up in Abnegation. He had a very stressful job, that's what my mother told me anyway, my heart pulls a string, I don't know whether it's a coincidence or not, probably not, he had what they call 'a heart attack' in front of me. Maybe that's what I'm having. He looked like he was in so much pain but he couldn't breathe, not one bit. And I can. But he died. They kept checking his pulse whilst this was happening but they couldn't do anything. I don't want to check mine. I just take a few breaths. The worst thing is I can't even tell how many stairs there are because of this stupid spiral design. It seems endless. I've been walking down them for what seems like five minutes. I contemplate shouting Tobias' name but if he could get out he would've already.

I carry on walking, desperate to see Tobias' face again, even if it is for the last time. My chest is now permanently tightened and my eyes sting. I stumble down each step until there isn't any. There's four doors, each spaced at least ten meters away from each other. This has to be a trap, there's no guards here. I look into the first room though an oblong window, there's, to my surprise, a large dining room with a huge table running through the middle of it. You could easily fir thirty people around it, there are painting too, fancy curtains and felt plump chairs. But one chair is wooden and it has restraints on the arms.

"Tobias?" I call with a shaky breath.

**Tobias' POV**

I hear my name whispered and I've heard every footstep. She's walking slowly. Normally she can't wait to see me. Not that I'm upset, the less time the better but I can't remember the last time I ate. I haven't been very 'good' recently and Isaac hasn't been here to sneak me in any food. I hope she forget to disable the gas, I'd really love to see her choke, even if it means I die too. I hear a gasp too. Why is she so surprised? Nothing has changed. I'm still stuck here.

**Tris' POV**

I can't get the last room out of my head. It's almost a replica of Tobias' old room but he wasn't in there. There wasn't a blanket. Why would… That bed mustn't have been used for sleeping. It makes my skin crawl but this room is worse.

It's a torture room.


	64. Chapter 64

**Authors note: ****I can feel this story starting to end. Have fun reading my new wordy chapter. Happy new year!**

**Tris' POV**

I can't get the last room out of my head. It's almost a replica of Tobias' old room but he wasn't in there. There wasn't a blanket. Why would… That bed mustn't have been used for sleeping. It makes my skin crawl but this room is worse.

It's a torture room.

**Tris' POV**

Through the small window, I see a wooden beam in the middle of the room, it's splintered and dyed messily with blood. Surrounding the beam is a huge glass cube, it has a tube from the ceiling which enters into the cube's middle, slightly above where Tobias' head would be – I instantly know that it was used for gassing. For god sake! My head slowly rests against the window and my eyes carry on looking around the room. I can't even imagine how bad this must've been for him. I hate when he's in pain.

Everything in here looks painful, from the makeshift rope handcuffs to the selection of the different sized knifes on the metal wired table at the side of the room. With a shiver and an over whelming surge of pain, I turn my head away and start limping to the next door, the last room.

If Tobias isn't in this final room, I don't think I'll be able to find him.

**Tobias' POV**

I've had enough of this, she's torturing me on purpose. Walking slowly just so she can build up the anticipation to what comes next; the pain. I move to the other corner of the room, so when she looks though the door she won't be able to see me through the window. It almost never stops her from disabling the security system and taking me into another room, which one depends on her mood but maybe today Chloe will realise that I don't want to see her and she'll leave.

I hear a grunt and a thumping on a wall, that's not that far from me. Is she hurt? I almost want to look out the window to see if she's in pain, I probably would've if this was two months ago but she's hurt me, a lot. I hate her but if I want her to die, that's another question. She drugs me every day, gasses me and hits me, I think I could find justice for her death but whether I'd kill her? I don't know. I think I would find pleasure in hurting her but then I'd just be as bad as her and that scares me more than anything,

I've got to stay strong, for Tris. I ask about her, mainly whether or not she's still alive. The last time I saw her she wasn't sleeping and the gas started taking over her brain, I have no idea where she is or how she's coping. Chloe gets angry when I talk about her which means she gases me. Gassing is not that bad, It gives my wounds time to heal. Plus, it's only ever a small amount but most of all, Tris is normally in my simulations and I'm able to talk to her but Chloe injects me with something that stops them after a while. Still, I cherish the moments when Tris and I are laughing, shooting or running together. As much as I don't like to admit, the simulation of Tris is getting more unrealistic. I'm forgetting what she looks like, detail by detail, and I don't want too.

**Tris POV **

I drag myself over to the last room, my palms sweaty and my lips are blue. This door is white and pretty thick. I look through the rectangular glass window. My heart races while my eyes flicker around the room. It's empty. In fact, there's no sign that this room has ever been used. There's no door handle. I don't even bother to push it open, there's no one in there. I slide against the door and sit, legs stretched out, on the stone floor. I rest my head against the door as I realise I'm going to die here. I can't make it up all those stairs again. She lied, Chloe lied to me. I feel so helpless and stupid. Why did I for one minute think I could rescue Tobias? I'm just a stupid abnegation girl who thought she was brave. Maybe I should've just died in the Bureau, instead of my brother. I should've died that night. None of this would've happened. I whack my head against the door in despair.

**Tobias' POV**

Somethings wrong. Somebody's sitting outside of the door. Maybe it's not Chloe, maybe it's Isaac. They're hitting the door. Don't they know if you try to break in, it sets off hundreds of plastic gas boxes, that'd kill us both. I hear sobbing. There's another bang on the lower part of the door. I instantly get to my feet without even realising it. I feel like I've done this a thousand time before. The cry sounds familiar. It couldn't be… No, it can't be. I hurry towards the window and look down at the floor. I see her blonde head lean forward, as if to smash the door with her head.

"Tris, Stop." I say urgently but I can't help but smile. She gasps and turns her head towards me.

"Tobias!" She shrieks.

I can't help but notice the blood her camouflaged clothes, she looks strange not dressed in black but I guess she had to be disguised to rescue me, though I could tell she was Dauntless from a mile away. Luckily, I'm pretty sure the blood isn't hers. I sigh, she's alright, she's not hurt but thenshe stands up and I begin to doubt myself. It took her a lot of effort for her just to stand up and look at me clearly through the window. Somethings not right. She's already out of breath and she looks ill.

She smiling widely.


	65. Chapter 65

**Tobias' POV**

She's already out of breath and she looks ill.

She's smiling widely.

I wonder what she thinks of me, I haven't really cared about my appearance in a long time but I imagine that I look dreadful.

**Tris' POV **

I look through the window to see Tobias, on the other side of the door, standing upright. He's shirtless and I can see the damage Chloe has caused. I knew from the other rooms, he'd been tortured but this? I never expected to see him like this. Layers upon layers of bruises and cuts. So many wounds, some stitched, some inflamed and bleeding. His frame seems smaller too, muscles weakened and –

"Tris, it's okay."

I look up at him sadly and shake my head.

**Tobias' POV**

I can't stand seeing her like this. Her mouth is slightly open and I can see the pain behind her sore eyes which are now brimming with tears. I feel so exposed, I don't want her to see me like this.

"No, Tobias. It's not okay, none of this is okay. It's all my – it's all my fault." She says panicky between breaths.

No, how could she think it's her fault? There's something else, something she's not telling me.

"How do I get you out of here? There's a screen over here," She looks to the left of the door, "What's the passcode? How many tries do you think I have? I could probably guess it, right?

She's starting to scare me, what's so urgent? What has she done?

"Tell me what's wrong." I demand.

She lets a few tears go and they trail down her cheeks, I have an overwhelming urge to wipe them away but I can't. Instead she wipes them away with a shaky hand,

"Just let me get you out of here first, okay? Stand back and I'll kick the door down, then we will get you out."

I let out a small sad laugh, "you can't."

"And why he hell not?" She looks hurt, I hope she doesn't think I don't want to leave because I sure as hell do.

I sigh, "Even if you manage to kick the door down", she looks at me angrily but I can on, "it wouldn't help. You see, Chloe installed a fancy sensory system in the door which means that when the doors latch is broken, hundreds of gas boxes…"

I pause looking upwards to the ceiling, "right above my head, killing us both."

She doesn't even look shocked anymore just desperate. I did however watch her look away for a second when I said Chloe's name.

"And what about the code?" She questions.

"I don't know what it is, she always changes it."

"What d'you think would happen if I got it wrong?"

"I don't even want to imagine it."

I get a sudden thought. She has no intention of leaving me here and she can't stay here. Chloe would definitely kill her but not without torturing her first. I won't let her stay here. I love her too much.

**Tris POV **

I can feel my chest getting tighter and tighter but I'm not leaving until I get him out of there. I remember that I have two gas masks in my pocket.

"You have to leave, if Chloe finds you down here, I'll never forgive myself."

"What?"

"I want you to leave." He says seriously.

I try not to get too hurt, he's only saying this because he doesn't want me to get hurt.

I take out the two gas masks from my pocket and dangle them in front of the mirror.

"What is that?" He raises his eyebrows, I forgot he hasn't heard about them before.

"They're gas masks. You put them on so it covers your mouth and nose, so you can't breathe in the gas."

"And?" He says sounding frustrated.

"AND? And I can break the door down without us being gassed too much." The pain in my hurt worsen as I raise my voice.

Why doesn't he want to get out there? I know he wouldn't want me to get hurt but I'm way past that. I'm already damaged.

"I don't know, there's so much gas. Even in the few seconds where I don't have a gas mask on, I could die. There's too much in just this room. I can't be sure we'll survive."

I thought pops into my head, "how do you know?"

He itches the back of his neck and looks away.

"Tobias?"

"Because… Because I've done it before. " He takes a deep breath.

"Were you warned beforehand?"

He ignores me.

"Did you know you could've died by doing it?" I say more forcefully.

He nods, "Yes! Yes I did."

I groan out as the pain in my chest surmounts and spreads to my back. My vision goes blurry as I grit my teeth and clench my fists. It doesn't stop.

"Tris, you're in pain. Are you hurt?"

I feel my heartbeat in my ears. It's irregular, slow and quiet.

"Talk to me." He begs.

No, I can't die yet. I can feel my muscles aching. It doesn't relent. I've got to break the door down and just hope that it doesn't hurt him too badly. If I do nothing, I die here and so does he.

I put the gas mask over my face.

"Tobias. Move away from the door."

"No, Tris. You have to let me go, just leave. Now. Please."

"Move!" I scream.


	66. Chapter 66

**This is not the last chapter but we're close. Leave a review if you've enjoyed this story so far, please.**

**Tris POV**

I put the gas mask over my face.

"Tobias. Move away from the door."

"No, Tris. You have to let me go, just leave. Now. Please."

"Move!" I scream.

"Don't do this."

"I love you." I cry, for what maybe the last time. He looks at me, almost bewildered at my shaking body and my pain-stricken face and see his figure move away from the window, hesitantly.

"I love you, too." He says meaningfully but also slightly distracted as if he has a thousand thoughts circling, or rather tumbling around his mind. It'd probably be weird if he didn't. I come here to recuse him after months of imprisonment only to be mentally and well, probably physically messed up too and he has no idea what has happened to me. To be honest, I barely know myself. I died because of inhaling too much gas, got brought back to life using the cure and now my body is shutting down because my heart isn't working.

"That's why I can't let you do this. You'll never forgive yourself if I die, you know I'm right."

"And its why I have to stay."

"Pleas—"Tobias begins, but I cut him off by the sound of my feet kicking the door. I don't want him to try and convince me to leave because I won't and it'll only make things worse.

**Tobias POV**

She doesn't listen to me and kicks the door and I hear the ceiling jolt.

FLASHBACK

I finish a simulation in which Tris and I are kissing and rolling around in the fields in Amity and I when I zone into reality, I'm ontop of Chloe. Her shirt is off and my lips are warm and wet as if they've just received numerous kisses. Chloe's breathing heavily and he must see that the fade, that always appears over my eyes when I'm in a simulation, has gone because she looks scared. Obviously not too scared as she tugs on my jeans and starts to pull them down. I'm desperate for human touch but this makes me ill. The only person I want to touch me is Tris and if I get out of here, I won't let anyone else touch me ever again.

"Tris isn't here, anymore. It's just you…" She moves her head closer to mine so I can feel her breathe, "and me."

I grip my hands onto her throat, she has no protection now, and this might be my only shot. Her hands attack mine, clawing my finger to loosen the grip but I won't relent. She stays silent,apart from her raspy breathing, until she utter one word…

"Marcus." A little smile creeps on her face.

My grip loosens and my body freezes. She is able to tear herself away and scramble to the door before I unfreeze. I can't believe after everything I've been through he's still my trigger point and I'm still scared of him. She knew he was my trigger too and she said it purposely. She doesn't love me, she never has. I get to my feet and find her looking through the window, still shirtless but her shirt is balled up in her hand. She's choosing to be half naked and I don't even get a choice.

"You like what you see?" She says, her voice still hoarse.

How can she say that? I just, literally five seconds tried to choke her to death.

"No." I say loudly with a surge of confidence, "I don't"

"I'm going to kill everyone you care about." She chuckles evilly.

"Not if I kill you first." I say seriously.

"How?" I look at the door frame and she notices quickly.

"By breaking the door? We both know you'll die if you do." She shakes her head, amused.

"And?" I say and my voice falters a little and Chloe head turns and looks her eyes onto mine.

This is the first time I've show signs of defeat but I mean it. I'm done.

She watches me, her eyes shifting as I step towards the door. I start hitting it, my punches surprisingly weak. I ignore the jolts from whatever metal contraptions are above my head and I keep punching it until I hear a crash and my vision is blocked by fog.

END OF FLASHBACK

The ceiling is jolting and creaking and opening, revealing the huge bulks of gas boxes above my head. They begin to fall and Tris is still on the other side and the door is barely damaged.


	67. Chapter 67

Tobias' POV

The ceiling is jolting and creaking and opening, revealing the huge bulks of gas boxes above my head. They begin to fall and Tris is still on the other side and the door is barely damaged.

Only about a tenth of the total gas boxes have fell and have started fizzing around me, this will increase the more the damage the door receives.

I cover my mouth and pinch my nose with my left hand, in hope that it'll keep the gas out of it but I can feel it pushing, forcing itself in. My eyes burn and sting and my throat itches.

Tris screams, and this time not in frustration. I can feel her two fists hitting the door, as if she's trying to cause herself more pain to stop it, to control it. I almost let my hand drop, stupid mistake.

"I'm okay, just stay there." She says calmly through tears.

She trying to reassure me that she's fine but it's not working. Still I don't know what the cause of her throbbing is. Perhaps she's been shot. Time seems to be going slower than usual, perhaps that's because this might be the only time my brain will work and it wants to retain my final moments or perhaps I'm still in shock from Tris' unexpected arrival.

I move back over next to the door frame, staying to the right to avoid getting hit with it when, if she manages to get the door open. I can hear her heavy breathing, her miserable groans and the scattered rhythm of her kicks; I want to hep but if I push it, it'll only move it back to its place. I don't remember much about when I knocked the door down but I swear it wasn't that difficult to take it off its hinges. Then again, I don't remember Tris being that weak either. The gases side effects are worse than I thought. I'm glad that I never had to endure them as I was given the cure, almost straight after my suicide mission – she must have expected I would try to escape, whether that means the room or the Earth. I need to cough.

What if Chloe's strengthened it? I think as the thumps stop. My eyes widen as my stomach flips, why has she stopped? I rise up from the floor where I was kneeling and get a massive head rush and it doesn't go away. I'm dizzy and my legs can barely hold me. I take a wobbly step towards the door when a massive bang sounds. I can see light coming from the other side of the door hazily which means she must have broken the top hinge. I hear her gasp in surprise, followed by more and more grunts through the hissing sounds around me, and the rattling of her hands pulling the door, trying the break the last metal clasp.

Before I can think about what I'm doing, my both hands are grabbing the side of the door through the crack she's already ripped off, leaving my mouth and nose vacant for gas. I pull it hard towards and I can feel her hand on mine pushing it my way. Though I didn't think it was possible, more boxes clatter in a heavy rhythm as if chanting for my death. The urge to cough is now a necessity, so I cough, and my lungs drown in gas. Although, the opening is not big enough to fit anything through and my eyes are blurry I can see Tris' face. Well, more specifically her eyes (she's wearing a gas mask). They look onto mine and we exchange so much sorrow, guilt and desperation in that one glance that I can't look away, all I want to do is look at her, not the boxes or anything else, just her. I can't. Not even when the tension in my shoulders is released and I hear I snap of metal. Not even when Tris widen the opening by pushing it to the side. Not even when my head burns and tingles at the same time and my lungs burn. And not even when the dots try to disturb me from seeing properly and not when she crawl towards me.

If this is my last thought, I want it to be about Tris.


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: THE END IS NEAR!**

They look onto mine and we exchange so much sorrow, guilt and desperation in that one glance that I can't look away, all I want to do is look at her, not the boxes or anything else, just her. I can't. Not even when the tension in my shoulders is released and I hear I snap of metal. Not even when Tris widen the opening by pushing it to the side. Not even when my head burns and tingles at the same time and my lungs burn. And not even when the dots try to disturb me from seeing properly and not when she crawl towards me.

If this is my last thought, I want it to be about Tris.

**Tris' POV **

I notice he's removed his hand away from his face. Does he have no common sense? He's acting strange.

"Pinch your nose, you idiot!" I say wildly.

Startled, he does what I say and clamps both hands over his mouth. I try not to focus on the fact the room is spinning, spiralling out of control or how the mini heartbeat in my ears skips a bit every few seconds and instead, I concentrate on Tobias panicky face and his stern but hopeless eyes and the feel of the strap of the gas mask in my hand. Quickly, I slip the band over his head and make sure the gas mask is fully in place. Now we both have gas masks on, he can now speak back to me.

"You okay? The gas not affect you too bad?" I say guiltily, trying to clear my conscience, even though I know I'm not going to believe whatever he tells me.

He pull me closer into a desperate attempt of a hug and I cry into his shoulder. The tightness in my chest is nothing compared to the tightness of his grip, I feel suffocated but in this moment I don't care.

"Let's get out of here." I can't see his mouth but I'm sure he smiles because his eyes light up. I bet he's been dying to say those words.

He avoided my question and he leads the way to the door. While we crawl through the small opening, I realise I have to tell him everything.

"So these things really stop the gas from coming through?"

"Yes."

The gas slowly follows us out of the doors and covers the floor.

"All of it?"

"Apparently."

Why does he want to know every tiny detail? It's not like I have many minutes left. Well, actually I don't know, nobody really knows when they are going to die. It sort of just happens when it happens but what I do know is that another wave of pain is coming, worse than any other before it.

"Who made them?"

"The Erudite."

"When did –"

"Is this really all you're thinking about?" I snap, a bit offended to be honest.

"Of course not, Tris, but I'm too much of a coward to ask them. I'm too scared to know the answer." He eyes meet mine when he finishes.

**Tobias' POV**

This is not what I expected to happen when I got rescued, none of my friends are here, everyone's vanished and Tris…

I don't want to know what's wrong with her because I know it's bad, really bad but she hasn't seen shot or stabbed. I can see the blisters that the gas cause on her arms and I stop analysing her.

"You've been gassed." I state the obvious, "Recently, it seems."

"I need to tell you things but I haven't got much time." She stumbles anxiously, "So you can't go into a simulation."

I step closer and hold cold hands. "Tell me, Tris.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: Sorry, it's late but you should enjoy this chapter. Well, I say enjoy...**

"You've been gassed." I state the obvious, "Recently, it seems."

"I need to tell you things but I haven't got much time." She stumbles anxiously, "So you can't go into a simulation."

I step closer and hold her cold hands. "Tell me, Tris."

**Tobias' POV**

I don't understand, I don't get any of this. She looks too guilty. She might be holding my hands but she seems miles away and it's almost like she's doing it on purpose. What has she got to tell me? I don't trust the gas masks, made from Erudite. I know Jeanine isn't in power and we've moved on but I can't help but feeling like I'm suffocating. There's too much pressure inside me and I feel like I'm going to hatter. All I wanted was to live happily ever after with Tris but it's just a dream – a fairytale – that I've managed to convince myself after all these years but the truth is there's no happy ending. I want to get out of here but Tris shows no intention to move or to speak for that matter.

"Tris, we could tell me the world was going to end and I'd barely bat an eyelid. Whatever it is you can tell me." I say, trying to coerce her to speak.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." She says quietly.

I laugh sadly, "We could. I mean we should, Chloe's probably coming down here soon."

"She's not." She says sternly.

How can she be so certain?

"Well someone's probably followed you down here." I say trying to lead her towards the stairs.

"No one followed me."

"But how-"

"They've gone. They've either fled, been captured or are dead."

"What have you done?" I say speechless, there was a whole army above these walls, many young. How did they manage to get rid of them all?

"I gave them a chance to surrender. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want this."

"For what to happen?"

She lets go of my hands.

"I killed people."

I can't say anything, I'm going numb and I can feel my head hurting the way it does when you've inhaled the gas. Simulations happen when you're most vulnerable and I can't let that happen. I promised Tris that I wouldn't. So I stiffen up and cut my feeling off.

"It doesn't matter."

"I don't think you understand."

"It's war, people die."

**Tris' POV**

What he says reminds me of what Dale said _it's war, it kill or be killed_ and I left him for dead. I'm just going to have to tell him. Maybe then he won't grieve as much when my heart finally stops working, maybe then he'll hate me.

"Issac, your guard?"

He looks up at me.

"Died because of me."

Tobias says quickly, "You don't have to tell me."

"A few soldiers that I don't even know the name of… Dead."

"Tris!"

"I killed Chloe by gassing her to death."

"Tris, stop!" He begs.

I can't stop. If I do I'll never say it aloud again and I can't keep it inside me anymore, I can feel the guilt blackened my heart. I can't stop or I'll die with him thinking that I'm just this little girl from Abnegation and he'll never get over me. Nobody should grieve me, not after what I've done.

"I watched Dale shoot her kid – Chloe's child. Guess how old he was?"

He looks confused, I bet he never thought she had a child.

"Guess!" I let out a short hysterical laugh.

"I don't want to know!" He shouts.

"Four. Maybe a little younger."

I finally stop and realise what I've just said and I start crying. And I see Tobias is too.

He takes a couple steps to where I am. I step back, I don't deserve comfort. He puts his arms around me but I keep mine at my sides. Was he not listening?

"I left Dale for dead but he's probably still alive and Alaska's pregnant with his baby and I feel really guilty because I lied to Alaska about him."

"You shouldn't have lied." His voice muffled on my shoulder.

"I know."

He pulls away so we can see each other faces.

His eyes are wide and examining my face.

"Tris, are you ok?"

Why does he still care about me? He should have gone already.

I look down at my hands are blue.

"Tris?"

"I cheated death, Tobias, and I don't think the universe is happy about it." I say slowly before hitting the ground.


	70. Chapter 70

I look down at my hands, they're are blue.

"Tris?"

"I cheated death, Tobias, and I don't think the universe is happy about it." I say slowly before hitting the ground.

Tris' POV

Tobias doesn't move and I start to believe that that he's in a simulation. Maybe that'd be better. I don't want him to see me die. Then suddenly he springs to life and he arms are underneath me, lifting me off the ground.

"Tobias, put me down!" I shout.

If I'm going to die, I want to do it peacefully not being dragged up a spirally staircase.

"I'm going to get you some help." He says almost calmly as we mount the first steps.

My insides feel like they're on fire and not in an adrenaline sort of way, in a poisoned, constricted way. I don't want to tell him but I have too, he needs to understand why this all is happening but as I open my mouth, a scream comes out.

Tobias's muscles tense and he trips on a step but stabilizes himself. He doesn't start climbing the steps again, though, and his eyes are filled with fear. He always pretends that he's fine, he tries to mask his emotions but he can't, not when I'm clutching onto his bare arms with a face full of pain.

"What did you mean when you said you cheated death?" Eyebrows furrowing together.

Tobias' POV

"I er…" She mumbles.

She stares at a freckle on my arm a few centimetres away from her hand and then looks straight at me.

"I fought my way to get the cure and after I got the cure and after… Chloe I'd consumed too much gas and well, I shut down and I…"

I swallow down hard but it still doesn't get rid of the lump in my throat.

I finish her sentence. "You died."

She nods and her watery eyes watch me curiously, I didn't think she thought I'd work it out so quickly.

"Dale saved my life." She looks at me longingly.

I start running up the stairs.

I'm not sure how I feel about Dale, he shot a kid, Chloe's kid and any man that is able to do that can't be a dad. Since when were Alaska and Dale that close anyway? I've missed so much.

I'm not sure how I feel about Tris either. I love her and I won't let her die. And if she-she does then I might have to follow but still, her blood soaked clothes make me feel ill. She wheezes for breath and whacks her limbs against mine.

"P-pu-put me… Down!" She says furiously.

Not until we get upstairs, not until I save you. About a quarter of the way up, she stops moving. I'd think she was dead if it wasn't for the painful groans and the occasional screeches that make me quiver with… I don't even know what I'm feeling. My heart seems to get ripping out my chest and my head hurts and there's a pit in the bottom of my stomach.

We reach the top of the stairs and through the whole in the floor which leads me to... a hospital. Tris hisses at me to stay quiet, so I place her on top of the hospital bed that she must have tossed to the side of bed. I take her gun from waistband and quietly move the grey curtain back. She bites her lip and sits up anxiously. I step quietly down the hall to the last hospital bed. The curtains open and there's two people – a 15-year-old boy and a 16-year-old girl dressed in scrubs. Both injured but the girls wrapping his hand up in a white bandage. The boy notices me first.

"Stevie." He says quietly and looks at me. Stevie follows his glance and jumps back with a fright.

Maybe she can help Tris.

"You're a nurse?" I demand hoarsely.

She nods slowly.

I can hear Tris calling me, panicky and Stevie eyes dart to the left where Tris is.

"Can you help me?" I ask desperately.

She looks at the gun that I've pointed straight at her unconsciously.

"Yes." Her throat dry.

The boy yanks her arm and give her warning look, she shrugs him off and I lead her to Tris.

**AN: it's not over yet! **


	71. Chapter 71

TRIS' POV

I'm infuriated by the arrival of the nurse, Tobias has told me that her name is Stevie but he doesn't understand that she can't help me and I don't want her too. We've both taken off our gas masks, but I'm still wary about the gas that's circling a mile below us. It will make its way up, it might take hours and it might not. Tobias is trying to tell her what happened but he's getting flustered and she's getting scared.

I interrupt, "If you have the cure after you've died because of gas poisoning, do you survive?"

The answer is all I care about.

"The cure?" she asks dumbly.

She's easy to read. I think I'm crying, the pain is hard but my pain tolerance is higher now but still I'm only just managing to hold it together.

"Tell me or I'll shoot you in the face." I surprised that I said that, considering Tobias is holding my gun but it starts her talking.

"How soon after you died?" She asks, seeming more alert like a child when someone tells them a horror story.

I realise that she basically is a child, she must be only a few years younger than me but her face hasn't aged like mine has. Yes, it the burden that consumes all those that have seen war, ruin, death and hopelessness, our face's harden, become wrinkly.

"Maybe a minute, I can't be certain. I was dead." I start to laugh but stop when I see Tobias discomfort. If I didn't know Tobias, I'd think he was having a panic attack. Maybe he's fighting off a simulation. I try hard to breathe evenly to calm him down.

"And I'm guessing you're talking about yourself."

I nod.

"I can't help you."

I nod again, I knew there was no way she could help but I'm surprised how much hearing it out loud would hurt. I've been preparing myself for death since… well since I died. I thought I was ready but I guess nobody can be ready. Tobias, however, takes the news worse than I do. He now, apparently, has two free hands and is using them to hold Stevie's wrists. I hear footsteps. Where's has Tobias out my gun?

"Why not? WHY THE HELL NOT?" He demands.

I slowly get out of bed, I don't want to startle Tobias. He's lost it.

She surprisingly stays calm.

"Because the cure doesn't work on dead people. It's not supposed to anyway." She tries to pull away but Tobias is still latched on to her. Her squinting eyes tell me that he's causing her pain. Her friend arrives behind her and I can see the glistening of a knife. He doesn't see me, I stay slightly out of sight.

"if you die by gassing then the gas has destroyed everything that makes human's stay alive, the cure can't fix all that damage. It just can't."

She tugs away again but he still doesn't let her go.

I find my gun tucked into his waistband, remove it and secure my fingers in place while her friend speaks up.

"She's told you everything. Let her go or I'll make you."

He's hidden the knife, so when Tobias laughs a single laugh, I'm sure he doesn't know that he has one.

I step out as soon as the boy steps forward. I point the gun at him.

Tobias looks alarmed and so does the boy.

Keeping my eyes on him, I say to Tobias "He's right. It's not her fault, I'm messed up. It's mine. If you want to be angry take it out on me. Not her."

He shakes starts shaking as soon as he lets go of her. She moves away from him quickly toward her friend. The sudden movement makes me feel dizzy.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

Her arm's say otherwise and it makes the boy angry. He steps forward quickly and I press down on the trigger. The bullet smashes through a, what was, a fully functional x-ray machine and the glass smashes into pieces. I look down at my hands to find eight smudged ones. I never miss, not by that much. I step forward but my body resists and sends me backwards. I hear a gasp, a scream, the sound of pain and a thud.

I can't see any of it, everything's blurred into colours and irregular shapes. Am I dying? This feels different from last time. I feel lighter than usual but I can't move. I can think clearly but I can't hear myself breathing.

Am I not breathing?

**AN: Yep, still not over. Leave a review, a suggestion for the ending maybe?**


	72. Chapter 72

I hear a gasp, a scream, the sound of pain and a thud.

I can't see any of it, everything's blurred into colours and irregular shapes. Am I dying? This feels different from last time. I feel lighter than usual but I can't move. I can think clearly but I can't hear myself breathing.

Am I not breathing?

**Tobias' POV**

I'm not adjusted to being outside of the 'basement', the name I chose to call it the first day I arrived. I've never had a basement, the Abnegations would never allow it but I imagine it's a place that infrequently visited full of useless junk that sentimentality forces you to keep. I'm the useless junk. The lights too bright, the room is too big and the bullet is too loud.

The bullet smashes a hole through an x-ray machine one hospital bed down. I want to apologise to Stevie but I'm angry at her for not helping. I watch Tris wearily as she looks wildly down at her hands in fascination, blinks, raises her eyes to gaze up at me but doesn't quite make it and falls to the fall. My heart leaps out of my body as the boy leaps on top of me. I can't see Stevie anymore and it makes me anxious.

I blink and he's pinning me down. I breathe and he's reaching into his pocket. I grab his free arm. I can't waste any more time. I release my wrist from underneath elbow and jab him in throat. Roll ontop him, quickly. He scrambles beneath me and slyly pulls a knife out of his pocket. I see it immediately and push him of me. A meter or so apart, we stand up glaring at each other. Tris' gun must be close to me but I wouldn't be able to reach it in time. Unarm him, first, deal with him and then help Tris… If it isn't too late. Which it can't be. My head throbs

I let him come to me and when he swings the knife at my chest, which I'd hope he would do, and I crouch down under his arm and turn so his back is facing me. Before he notices, I twist both of his arms behind his back and slam his fist, that holds tightly to his knife, against back, hard, until he releases it. I hear the clatter of the knife hitting the ground beside me. I don't want to kill him. It's my fault he got any I shouldn't have done that to Stevie, I shouldn't have hurt her. I'm turning into Marcus. Not quite become him yet but certain in the right path. When did thinking hurt so much? No, killing him would be a direct route to being my father.

I kick the knife and it falls down the staircase to the 'basement'.

"I apologize for hurting Stevie, it was wrong of me. I don't want to hurt you. When I let you go, I don't want to fight."

I don't have time to fight, I must see Tris' condition. The thought is knowing away at the back of my mind.

He stays quiet, "do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Her heartbeat very faint." Stevie says urgently.

He detangles himself from me and I let him.

She passes my Tris' gun.

"Stevie! I could've used that!"

"For what? To shoot him? His girlfriend's dying, cut him some slack."

I hate that she mentioned death but i have to face the facts.

They argue a little more but I've zoned out. The boy seems to avoid me, i'd half expected him to try to kill me but he hasn't. Perhaps my desperateness has turned into insanity. Whatever it is, he seems put off the idea of fighting me again. Her eye lids are closed but her eyes dart around underneath. Who said death was peaceful? Maybe it's not too late? It's not too late. If I could get her back to Dauntless, give her the cure again, have a proper medical team maybe she could survive. There must be people waiting outside or if there's not I'm sure I could find a car… If they have cars. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

I scoop up Tris' body and place it on top of the nearest hospital bed. I'd carry her but I don't know how far away the exit is.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asks quickly.

I ignore her.

"He think he can still save her." I shakes his head in amazement.

"You should cherish the time you have left with her. Being wheeled, rushed around, around is no way to treat a sick person."

By the time she finishes her sentence, I'm half way out of the room with Tris' unconscious body on the metal framed bed.

**AN: It's not over yet but it's close to finishing, maybe a chapter or two before it ends! Leave a review if you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	73. Chapter 73

"He thinks he can still save her." He shakes his head in amazement.

"You should cherish the time you have left with her. Being wheeled, rushed around, around is no way to treat a sick person."

By the time she finishes her sentence, I'm half way out of the room with Tris' unconscious body on the metal framed bed.

Tobias' POV

With every weak footed leap, I debate whether or not to turn back. There's nothing back there but as soon as I leave this place I will get an answer to the question rattling around in my head; can Tris be saved? My head feels lighter than usual and I can feel the gas exploring around my brain. I can't be sucked into a simulation, I don't know how much time she's got left. Her body shifts with each turn of the bed and her knees are up to her stomach. Her blonde hair is longer than when I last saw her but still as beautiful despite the matted bloody parts.

I sure she's passed out. I wish she wasn't. I'd like to talk to her. She'd probably tell me this was a bad idea, that I'm too shirtless to be running around randomly wheeling an almost dead body and I'd tell her that she should be lucky that Chloe dressed my bottom half. Then we'd both start—

I stop at the start of the corridor. There's a little boy lay at the end of it, maybe he's just… No. He's dead. The streams of blood confirm it, the blood that's all over Tris' clothes. I walk forward until I can see the bullet holes and then I stop again. This must be the little boy Dale killed, the boy that Tris blames herself for, the boy that was Chloe's secret child and the boy that's preventing me from searching for Dale.

She said she left him for dead but she'd never do that but – but she did. Granted she was on a mad search for me after just being revived from the dead but still she left him here and she knew he'd die. I understand. Two shots straight to the heart, no attempt to try and save his life. He wasn't armed from what I can see. Dale didn't need to even fire two bullets. One would have been enough to kill him. He must've knew that, we taught him how to shoot after all. Two's just sadistic. I don't want to leave him here but taking him away from his home wouldn't be fair. I was on the enemy's side, why would you want to rest in a place you hated? I couldn't bury him next to our soldiers and I don't have time to do it now, here, in his home. Tris has to be taken back home too, this is why I have to say these two words aloud.

"I'm sorry." I say not only to the boy but every single body that's ever fell limp on the floor that was innocent. The blameless that always gets caught up with the anger and the remorsefulness of war.

He died because of me and I have just wheeled past him.

* * *

I feel like I'm on a verge of a breakdown but I can't have one because then I'll have another simulation and then I'll never get out of here. Not in time anyway.

I now have two bodies on my hospital bed, both unconscious. Which is probably lucky because he may have been extremely angry at Tris and then I'd never have put him on there with her. I'm sure Tris told me about Dale so I'd find him and even if she didn't her guilty conscious would be eased by me saving Dale. I hate Dale but I owe him my life because he saved Tris' and allowed me to be saved so I have to take him with me but in no way does that mean I've forgiven him. There's certain things you can't forgive and I sure this is one of them things.

He looks worse than Tris does. He's body is covered with sweat and the bandage that Tris must have made him is so saturated its dripping. Did Tris shoot him? I wouldn't make any sense, she bandaged him up.

Where is everyone?

There's only a few bodies that I've seen but there must've been— I hear a clatter of a door opening and I stop, for the first time in five minutes of running. I take Tris' gun from my waistband and wait in front of the bed for whatever made the sound to appear. I see a Smoker soldier walk the opposite way that I am stood.

"Tris!" The person whispers.

Why would they want Tris? Tris lets out a groan that cuts the silence, as if responding to the stranger and the soldiers turns around.

"Tobias!" She gasps and lowers her gun but I don't lower mine.

"Gemma." I say with gritted teeth.

The last time I saw her was when she was injecting paralysing serum into me after I tried to drown myself in gas. She always ensured Chloe that I could handle more pain and the torture I was given was not near as bad as it could've been then after she'd sew up the deeper cuts and apologise. She could've helped me escape but she only made it worse.


End file.
